


Pick Me Up

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 基锤 - Freeform, 娱乐圈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: Loki见色起意加上临时突发状况收了一个助理，日久生情的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

预警——  
长短未定  
狗血  
有基虫成分

 

☆01、杂石与繁星

一部分打进信用卡，另一部分交给高利贷，一个月的工资就这么和自己告了别。  
前女友留给他的债务，谁让他当时想也没想就签了字，如今入不敷出的代价可谓一份昂贵的教训——Thor甚至都还来不及多怀念一下绿色钞票的模样。  
买了份汉堡，蹬上货车驾驶座，他得花五分钟来填饱肚子，否则今夜又得胃疼。  
他最近半个月都在努力投着认真的简历，还是没换到一份薪水高一些的工作。学历和资历他都有，奈何那些经济上的纰漏，总是被拒之门外。  
货车司机也许是他能找到的最不错的活儿了。  
路过的女流氓对着Thor吹了声口哨。  
这怪不得她，金发和蓝眼睛都有些过于纯正，还有副太犯规的迷人身材。这种尤物可不是站街的货色，又不像是高级一些的MB，但是无论如何，偶然看到不调戏一番怎么样也是吃亏的。  
Thor没理会这类习以为常的调戏，继续吃着还剩两口的鸡肉汉堡，后悔的是没多买一个。  
其实他也并非没卖过皮肉。  
一个晚上要到他精疲力尽的富豪太太们、花钱给他口交的变态精英男、让他难以硬起来的那些娘炮富二代…  
没别的理由，安全系数高一点，这些人的命比谁都金贵，怕得病的要死。  
另外更重要的是这些人不但出手阔绰，而且下了床出了门，哪怕第二天大马路上面对面，也懒得看你一眼。  
唯一的缺点，恐怕就是机会太少，那点钱都用在了房租上，填进了不知何时才能还完的债务…

“这位先生，麻烦你下来谈谈赔偿。”  
吃完了最后一口快餐，Thor居高临下地看着和他说话的男人。  
虽然一身的潮牌套装，墨镜也是未发售的新款，但现在是盛夏的晚上吧？  
是有钱人的生活不好理解，还是这个人单纯有病？  
Thor探身向后看了一眼，有辆他一辈子也买不起的车蹭到了自己的货车，轻微的剐蹭而已，所以他一点感觉都没有。  
“你赔偿给我？”  
要是这样，Thor倒挺开心的，趁机讹这个富二代一点，还能多还掉些堆积如山的负债。  
“先生，你违停。”  
“啧…”看来没那么好的运气碰上个傻子。  
跳下车子，Thor站定在黑发男人面前，双手无赖地一摊：“你的车，我也赔不起，实在不行你报警抓我吧。”  
生活落魄，别的没学会，无赖撒泼很快就信手拈来，只是可惜，Thor也只敢对着这种看起来惹了也没后患的人耍狠，面对那些上门讨债的高利贷，他怂得一个字也说不出来，人总得活下去不是吗？  
“这样吗？”男人拨下来一些墨镜，掏出手机开始按号码，“也好，看起来你的态度也挺坚决。”  
“对不起。”  
伸手按住男人的手腕，Thor权衡利益的速度可比他开车都要快，这一来一回不仅要赔钱恐怕还得搭上工作。  
“你的车我真的赔不起…你能不能走保险？我今天心情有点糟，刚才态度不好，希望你能谅解。”Thor说得真诚，他清楚该怎么将一句同样的话换个方式表达得令人同情，当然前提是加上他楚楚可怜的蓝眼睛。  
镜片后的眼睛盯着他出神，Thor不动声色地对视下去，等着对方说句算了。  
只是这个人越看越眼熟…  
好像之前一个富婆的电脑桌面、电影蓝光碟…还有事后和他喋喋不休的念叨——「要是能和他约会一次，我倾家荡产也愿意。」  
「谁？」  
「Loki Laufeyson你不知道吗？他现在这么红！明明能靠实力，却比偶像都耗流量。」  
他哪里有闲情逸致关注娱乐圈什么动向…除非哪位大牌出了点什么爆炸新闻弄得人尽皆知，否则他有时间去八卦明星，不如多送两趟货。  
“认出我来了？”从Thor手中抽出自己的手，Loki也没继续去拨打报警电话，“你是故意在这蹲我的？”  
“没有，你误会了，我只是…在这儿解决晚餐。”  
其实他是和高利贷约在这里还钱，即便身上没债，他和Loki Laufeyson也是天壤之别，但人总有自尊，更何况一个陌生人又怎么会去了解隐藏的真相呢？  
“算了。”  
Loki也觉得没趣，一个货车司机才能有多少工资，就算真的是他的错，万一摊上舆论和道德绑架的滋味自己可受不起。赶着去补拍身上这套累赘的几个镜头，也没时间和对方过多纠缠。  
不过这个男人从头到脚都是自己的菜啊，当然是指仅仅上床的那种。  
“要不你留个联系方式给我？”Loki不甘心直接将美味放回茫茫的人海也许再也无缘相见，于是继续开口寻找着恰当的理由，“万一保险公司不赔…”  
“你想约我？”  
Loki停下了后话，眉峰微抬，嘴角也跟着牵出一丝笑意，人懂事总归要省去很多麻烦。  
“不要说得那么难听～”递过去自己的手机，Loki努努嘴冲着屏幕上的拨号界面，“大家交个朋友吃顿饭嘛～”  
“今晚不行吗？”  
为难地输入了自己的号码，Thor有些抗拒电话铃声，给他打电话的一般只有高利贷和银行，或者是面试、简历未通过的拒绝。  
“你以为这个天我穿成这样是出来打猎的？我不怕热的吗？”Loki见输入完成迅速拿回了自己的手机，摘下墨镜露了全脸，“今晚我还有工作，你等我电话吧，亏待不了你，这是定金。”  
墨镜被架在了Thor鼻梁上，轻薄却质感十足的金属不禁让Thor估算着价格，卖去二手市场至少也能缓上一个月吧？  
“改天见吧。”Loki走了两步又想起了什么，回身轻声叮嘱道，“如果遇到什么莫名其妙的人问你话，你可得机灵点。”  
跑车从身边经过，隔着半透的车窗，Loki冲Thor淡淡地笑了一下，却又转瞬之间正视了前方，吝啬地收回表情，只剩一脸漠视。  
Thor皱着眉头，他很厌恶这种心动的感觉，虽然也许只是两个人浓烈的荷尔蒙使然，但他从未对其他人如此过…  
只能暂且将一切归咎于明星特有的魅力，这些靠脸吃饭的人撩一个普通人何尝不是轻而易举？就像自己站着不动也能勾引觊觎他肉体的人不是吗？  
Thor这样开导着自己，奈何Loki像一剂毒药蔓延进他的神经里，整个夜班，他脑中总共浮现了五次晚上的画面，两次他对Loki的性幻想…  
把大明星剥得干干净净用皮带捆起来操哭然后拍下照片随时威胁的那种幻想。

交通事故过去之后的几天，Thor还在日复一日、有上顿没下顿地过生活，严格来说，是混着日子活下去。  
简历一一石沉大海，好不容易有两个邀约面试，却碰上更优秀的竞争对手而错失资格。  
今晚下了班之后，Thor接到了一个陌生号码，对方的声音隔着电子设备都有着磁性的穿透力，却用这样演说家般的嗓音询问着约一炮的价格。  
Thor表示那可能要根据时间和项目来收费，另外如果要他做下面那个的话，价格可得翻倍。  
“你看两万行不行？我的钱也是辛辛苦苦摸爬滚打赚来的。”Loki此刻正在家里换衣服准备去接人，管他开价多少，今晚决定要吃这道菜，多付一些钱也没关系，“哦对，这个价格还没算上翻倍。”

“一夜？”  
“一次。”

Thor在电话里没控制住一声不屑的嗤笑，看来他今晚满打满算也只能赚到一次的钱了，但这没什么不好，哪里会有这么高的“时薪”呢？  
“我去接你，你家在哪？”  
“那天晚上的便利店门口吧，我家不太好找。”  
虽然一个大明星没有纠缠自己的可能性，但自己家那个破地方突然来辆上百万的豪车，恐怕房东明天就得和他说房租涨价的事了。  
“好啊，一会儿见吧，我不太方便去酒店登记，要委屈你跟我回家了。”只拿了一串车钥匙，Loki没带多的物件，接个人的事而已。  
“不怕我知道你住在哪里赖上你啊？”  
“搞定你可能要比买下我开房记录的代价…小一点~”


	2. ☆02、增值业务

☆02、增值业务

便利店老板对着外面那辆车已经看了不下二十眼了，这种贫民窟一年到头也见不到一辆好车，这才几天就来了两回？  
那个上了车的金发男人好像有点眼熟？  
啊对！想起来了，前几天在他这里买了个汉堡，当时他还暗自夸赞了一番，毕竟这种地方好看的人也并不多见。  
怎么又下车了？  
老板结完一单生意再次向外看去，这回驾驶座上的人也一同下了车，虽是极为简单的连帽短袖，但整个人的气质绝非普通人，长得特别像现在很红的明星。  
“嘿，钱找错了，你看看。”  
脾气不太好的顾客敲了敲收银台的桌面，打断了便利店老板的思考和继续往外看的举动。

“你来开吧。”  
Loki走向了副驾驶，示意Thor和他换。  
世界上的男人抵抗不了的无非三样东西——机甲、跑车和英雄梦。  
用这样的办法来哄开心一个要共度夜晚的人不会有任何损失，但是Loki在此之前倒也没让别人碰过他的车…  
啧，可能美貌超出了预期值也会自然而然地跨过底线吧？  
一路上Loki难得热情地和身边的人不停说话，对于车内那些浮夸奢侈的功能也耐心地解释着并教他玩，更没吝啬自己对Thor外形的欣赏。  
“你为什么只做个货车司机？”Loki拨转着食指上的戒指，偷看一眼正专注开车的神话美男，“感觉你谈吐气质都挺不错的～”  
“约炮现在还要操内涵了吗？”抢下一个只剩一秒的转弯路灯，Thor感受着车身良好的稳定和灵活，心里更多的是愤懑，“你总不会有让人在床上背诵莎士比亚的癖好吧？”  
“你没有我就没有。”  
言外之意，你有什么特殊的性癖我也不是不能满足你。

Loki的房子是独栋的小型庄园，只是灰黑色的格调并没有富人一贯偏爱的金碧辉煌。  
家里的设计全都是极简，凡是门窗都一律通透得很。Thor觉得这是种很自私的单身设计，至少换做他肯定不愿意和这样的人同居。  
“想什么呢？”Loki拍了一下发愣的男人，“是不是觉得我家有点怪？”  
Thor只是摇了摇头，他又不会住在这里，主人对屋子什么想法与他何干？  
“浴室在那边…”Loki指了一个方向，透明的玻璃门一眼就能看到内部结构，“或者说，你要不要先吃点东西？”  
“不用了。”  
Thor客气地拒绝了同样是虚情假意的关心。他又不是无知少女或者涉世未深的毛头小子，被几个套路三两句甜言蜜语哄得死心塌地怎么想也是没可能的。  
“我给我经纪人回个电话，你先去吧。”  
一个轻描淡写的、勉强可以叫做亲吻的触碰留在了Thor唇边，和往日那些购买他夜晚的人行为差不多却又有着不太一样的感觉。  
是Loki欲擒故纵的戏码演得太好还是自己主观起了偏颇，Thor只能把疑问带进了浴室，找不到答案就用冷水给冲个干净吧。

给经纪人的电话打了有二十分钟，Loki嘴上撒着娇，但是那些抱怨和责怪他根本就没往脑子里放，反正记不记得住，一周都要被换着方法念上好几回，有这个功夫不如偷窥一下浴室里的人，搭过戏的男演员也没谁有这个人身材好。  
背肌、胸肌、手臂和大腿充满了绝对的力量，可偏偏有着窄腰和小巧挺拔的臀部，无奈自己的人设不允许，否则哪个男人不觊觎这幅身材。  
“你在听吗！我说什么了就对对对！”  
“听着呢~”Loki拉远了一些手机，避免自己的耳朵被经纪人的咆哮震出耳鸣，“你看我这两天好不容易没有工作，你也给我放个假吧？明天就要去公司了，你到时候再慢慢骂好不好？我现在有点困…准备睡了。”  
“这才几点？”电话那头问出这句话之后陷入了几秒的沉默，随后用着即使Loki将手机举到了胳膊伸直的距离在怒吼，“Loki Laufeyson！！！！你他妈的是不是又在搞事情！！”  
“没有，我乖得很，发誓没有搞事情。”他只是准备搞个男人而已。  
“我警告你，在这个圈子里谈恋爱就是作死，尤其是你这种还年轻吃流量靠脸的，我知道你有实力，但你的商业价值已经超过了那些实在的东西，至少你这几年的合同必须按部就班的来。”知道发脾气也没用，经纪人也干脆耐下性子来和Loki讲道理，“你和那个新人的事后来花了多少代价压下来没忘吧？”  
“那不就是…”Loki被说道起这件事就心烦，也失了冷静想要反驳。  
“是什么？对，是对家公司要搞新闻没错，可你私下和人家约会是事实吧？你对他什么感情自己心里清楚吧？”打断了Loki的辩解之后经纪人叹了一口气，多得还是无奈和心疼，“你要睡就睡吧，自己注意一点，你和那个人没可能的…就这样吧，我也懒得再说了，明天别迟到。”  
“好。”  
挂上电话，Loki关了手机电源扔在桌上，目光放在了浴室…  
用欲望来搁浅心事虽然终究不是个能解决问题根源的办法，但至少能暂时忘却烦恼。  
况且今晚的这道美味，绝对效果拔群。  
Loki一件件脱掉自己的衣服和配饰，就这么丢了一地，他的动作一向都很轻，直到推开了浴室的玻璃门才被发现。

“洗澡洗这么久呢？诶～？你这个样子真可爱～”  
因为洗完了头发的关系，Thor不得不将长发全都用搁在置物台上的抓夹抓起来，整个人看上去有种微妙的反差感。  
Loki就这样全身赤裸地走了进来，一时间弄得Thor都尴尬地转移了视线。  
想来也是讽刺，多少人不惜代价也想睡一次的男人，他却信手拈来，是该感谢自己为了钱没有什么底线还是该憎恶为了点钱沦落至此？  
背上袭来了陌生的肌肤，腰腹上也被两条手臂缠住，力量要比想象中大很多，Thor原先以为明星艺人嘛，多数都是手无缚鸡之力的草包…  
“蹭了你的车，但是捡到你…”抚摸着宛若天工的肌肉和根根分明的线条，Loki的右手一路向上游走到Thor的喉结，暧昧地画着圈撩拨，“不亏。”  
洒下来的水没有热度，却很快地将两人贴合的肌肤彻底打湿，Loki的唇还留有浴室外带进来的温暖，一点点烙上了Thor的耳根、肩膀和脖子，而顶着臀缝的性器也渐渐苏醒，炙热与坚挺不由地让Thor绷紧了腰胯。  
“你如果愿意让我来搞你，会更赚。”明显察觉到对方细长的手指已经在触碰那个隐秘的私处，Thor试图最后为自己的屁股争取一下生存机会，“我怕你对我中途失去兴趣，我可一点都不柔软。”  
“我是个敬业的人。”Loki抽出手去关掉了水，顺道取了几泵浴液回来，“辛苦的事情，放着我来做就好，我从不贪图享受…”  
滑腻的沐浴液没有颜色，Loki将它们尽数涂抹在Thor臀缝的深处，让紧张的穴口不再排斥自己。  
“弯腰，乖…”  
抬手支撑着打滑的墙面，Thor配合地分开双腿弯下腰，几乎是咬牙忍耐着Loki手指在身后进进出出动作所带来的疼痛，更是在饱胀的性器抵上的时候畏惧地缩了缩屁股。  
“你这个样子好像是第一次啊。”颜色粉嫩的龟头蹭着穴口，Loki拍了两下结实的臀肉，“放心吧，我很温柔的。”  
这种熟悉的谎言就像是个护士在诓骗害怕打针的孩子，说上一句又一句的不疼，最后还是会换来哇哇大哭。  
尽管Thor不会因为进入的性器而疼得哭出来，只是他第一次被操就是这种超出平均值的尺寸，实在是疼得腰腿都在发软，所谓的温柔他是一点都没有感受到。  
从小臂到腰上的肌肉全都绷了起来，Loki却没有听到这个男人喊一句疼或是哼一声，唯有呼吸急促了些许而已。  
“放松点亲爱的，我的技术很好。”  
Thor根本无暇去理会这些没用的安慰，他宁可靠自己放松去调节被填满的胀痛和穴口被撑开的撕裂感，然而身后的男人似乎并没有等待他的适应，合适的润滑程度足够他顺利地进行抽插。  
没有去说任何商量的话，Thor咬下了所有的疼痛，严格来说他现在是做着皮肉生意，连约炮都谈不上。  
而这般隐忍的样子，则是令Loki失了控，他的嘴可以说着各种调情的蜜语，身体却完全跟着欲望和本能在残酷地律动，他需要一个不会闹腾不会反抗的人来给他宣泄那些压抑的情绪。  
花了钱的果然比较乖。  
比起主动来倒贴他的或是他去招惹的花花草草，宁可以后花点钱找这种懂事的更好。  
狠狠顶入到最深处后抽离，甬道的紧窒吸附给Loki带来了无限的美妙体验，Thor身体里温暖又柔软，并不像他人一样强硬，而且后腰的线条与臀部形成的弧度在视觉上也堪称享受。  
Loki舒服得眯起了眼，伸手散开了Thor的金发，他很想扯住那些美丽的发丝在Thor耳边灌进一些下流肮脏的话，但是第一次嘛，总不能把人吓跑了，这么好的猎物，要慢慢驯服才更有趣。  
低头看着自己的阴茎在那个小小的肉穴里肆意驰骋，Loki先前被训话的坏心情瞬时一扫而空，他快要爱上Thor的身体了，这幅身体有魔咒，能让他忘却烦恼和焦躁。  
所以今晚的第一次Loki虽然是射在了Thor的身体里，但他却是饶有兴致地将呼吸还不算稳定的男人压在了墙上，给予着浓烈的深吻，手上也极度耐心地帮着清理遗留在体内的那些液体。  
“床上等我去。”  
Thor没说话，只是挑了眉，不是调情，而是诧异。  
他此刻宁愿今晚只赚上一次的钱。

后面几次的感觉自然是要好受很多，Loki也会照顾一下，在性爱的中途用手帮Thor解决掉不再疲软的欲望，只是这并非Loki的温情，而是他想看身下男人高潮的迷离眼神。  
偶尔做得粗暴了一些，Thor也只是皱一下眉头忍过去，他单纯觉得是“敬业”的心思殊不知在Loki眼里满满都是诱惑。  
看上去一只手就能掐死自己的男人躺在身下乖乖配合他的蹂躏，对Loki的身体和精神都是极大的满足。  
他自己也不是外表那样的无害。  
成天对Loki怨声载道的经纪人在和他交心的时候说过他像条蛇，做事圆滑看着高贵，其实内心阴狠手段又多，吃人的圈子里虽然没有活得如狮子一样凶猛，却没人能伤害他，除非他自己。  
“唔…”  
低哑的沉吟拽回了Loki走神的思绪，他想到了一些东西不自觉地变得粗鲁，应该是把Thor弄得超出了忍受的范围。  
“你太棒了，让我失控了…”  
Loki说着满是谎言的安慰，俯下身撩起Thor散落的金发，在上面留下自己的吻，随后将吻转移到Thor的唇上，让他在此之后所有因为被弄疼的呻吟和低喘全部无法释放。

这一夜的最后一次，Thor还是拒绝了，用嘴作为交换，附赠吞下精液的服务。

Loki没能留下Thor过夜，尽管Thor表示要回去的时候天已经亮了。  
“我送你吧。”  
“不用。”  
“我正好要去公司，现在这个点再睡一两个小时也没意义。”重新开了机，Loki伸手问Thor要了手机，说话间给他打过去一笔钱，“而且我家这里离地铁很远，也没什么出租车，另外…”  
Loki靠过去将手机塞回Thor的口袋，不轻不重地掐了一下他的屁股：“我把你弄疼了总得给我一个表现的机会啊。”  
找不到更好的理由拒绝，Thor只得点头同意，他只想迅速回到那个狭小杂乱却还算属于自己的窝里休息一上午，晚上接着去上班。  
“那走吧。”  
Loki简单地拿了必要的东西，和Thor一同出了家门。

“钥匙！”Loki刚要迈进车库猛然想起最重要的东西丢在门口了，“你先去等我，我马上来。”  
Thor也没有多想，径自去了Loki的车子边上，倚着他的车翻了翻手机，除了银行的账单也没任何人会给他发消息，不过这会儿倒是多了一条入账信息。  
腰和屁股都还在叫嚣着酸痛，Thor站直了身子想缓解一下，余光却瞥见了身后有道人影闪过。  
“谁？”  
低沉的嗓音本就不怒自威，加上他整个人的气场，直接令躲在暗处的人心虚地暴露了更多踪迹。  
然而当Thor把人揪出来的时候，对方竟是抢在他前面开口问出了一连串的问题——-你和Loki Laufeyson是什么关系，为什么会在他家过夜，你是演员还是模特…  
问得Thor脑壳发疼。  
但他能确定的是这个人是个跟踪Loki的狗仔，自己免得说错话还是一个字都不要回答最好。

“上车。”  
僵持之际，Loki已将车开到了两人身边，话自然是对Thor说的。  
“你们是在一起过夜了吗？”戴着眼镜的男青年疲惫的目光顿时消失，他蹲了一夜，总算是抓到了新闻。  
“没有啊，他来接我而已。”Loki语气没有一丝慌乱，这个人肯定是来晚了，否则他大可以带着拍到两人同时进入自己家的照片滚蛋。  
“接你？我可是看到他从你家出来在这里等的。”  
“我换助理要和你报备呀？”Loki摘了墨镜，眼里没什么温度地盯着狗仔，“看看是你发出去我带人回家过夜的速度快还是我先公布换了新助理速度快？”  
Loki也不去得罪这些狗仔，有的时候还得靠着这帮人在一些特定的时期来炒作，说来不知是巧合还是注定，他几天前刚炒了上一任助理，为这事没少被经纪人念叨。  
关上车窗，Loki神情复杂地看了一眼身边还没反应过来的男人。  
“你今天得和你老板请假了。”  
“嗯？”  
“你要帮我圆这个谎，又不是宣传期，爆出这种新闻很麻烦。”Loki蹙着眉头盘算着后面的一系列事情，“我们这种人都带着人设，你该懂吧？”  
“怎么？怕你的粉丝会心碎？”Thor看了一眼时间，给和他关系还算不差的同事发了消息，希望能顶一下自己今天的班，“这种事又不违法，过段时间大家都会忘了。”  
“负面新闻会给合作的公司和商业带来损失，严重就会牵扯到违约，你真当我赚钱很容易呢？”车子开出这片住满了富人的路段，Loki顺势就和要帮自己救场的人聊了下去，“你现在的工作工资高吗？”  
“够用我也不至于卖了自己的屁股。”  
“你很缺钱吗？”  
“谁会嫌钱多呢？”  
“也是。”转了个弯，Loki见一路都是绿灯心情也没再糟糕下去，“先和我去趟公司吧，也许你可以考虑换个工作试试看，不介意告诉我你的名字吧？”  
“…Thor.”  
“嗯？”  
“Thor Odinson.”

TBC


	3. ☆03、量贩式恋爱

☆03、量贩式恋爱

——Asgard Entertainment.

Loki的经纪人是个年长了他几岁的女人，泼墨的黑色长发、烟绿的瞳孔，削瘦却干练，乍一看这两人就是亲姐弟。  
Hela安排被带来的金发男人先在办公室等着，然后面带职业微笑把Loki拽去了会议室。  
得幸于这间公司用了极好的隔音材料，否则Hela的声音一定会给Thor无限的难堪。

“你找个卖屁股的做你助理？”没办法将手机砸上那张好看的脸，Hela只能揉了一团纸巾用力地扔过去，“到底是我耳聋还是你疯了！”  
“当然…是我疯了…你别生气了，妆会花～”Loki摸出一支常年断货色号的口红贴着桌面推过去，“收下先消消气…”  
见Hela没有恼火到把口红扔进垃圾桶，Loki不动声色地吁了一口气，他又得去准备新的限量色了，包里永远要备一支，来为自己犯错做第一轮掩护。  
这次不知道要找谁帮这个忙，他和所有男人有一样的通病——口红的色号和名称到底有什么作用？  
“今天一大早被狗仔蹲到了嘛，我总不能说他是我哥哥吧？长眼睛的都能看出来不像啊！”Loki说得振振有辞，一副狗仔冤枉他的模样，“我换助理这种新闻人家报道都嫌占地方，没人会怀疑的，而且我们大不了就试用一个月嘛～你期间给我物色点好的人选，我们到时候再换…？”  
“这倒是可以考虑。”  
“是吧？我今天也是随机应变，你该夸我聪明呢～”  
“我夸你聪明！？”  
“嘶…你这个女人能不能不要这么暴力！”捡起砸中了自己额头的口红盒子，Loki看着经纪人的眼神比他演一个悲情男主都可怜，“我优点还是很多的…这些私生活只要没被抓到我都还是那个万千少女的美梦啊～”  
“也只能是活在梦里。”Hela想了想又从Loki手里夺回盒子，把口红装了进去，“你不会一个月以后变卦不换人吧？”  
“怎么会！你见过待在我身边超过三个月的助理吗？”  
Hela不置可否地摊了摊手，Loki这话倒是不假，助理要么被他辞退要么忍不下去走人，能制得住Loki的人恐怕除了自己没有第二个了，都冲着他的形象而来，最后谁都是个落荒而逃的结局。  
想到这里，Hela也打算对办公室里的那个男人态度放下来一些，被操了还要忍受一个月的使唤，精神得受到多大的创伤…

Thor整个上午忍受着腰酸屁股痛坐在偌大的会议室就听着Hela的各种告诫和注意事项。  
他这份从天而降的工作到底是给明星做助理还是给国王当侍从？  
但是工资是原来那份货车司机的两倍多，也许能够让夹缝中求生存的自己多一点喘息的机会。  
翻阅着手中有明显磨损痕迹的手写本，Thor不禁怀疑Loki是不是有什么毛病。  
有工作的日子必须提早两个小时去喊Loki起床，一个小时用来叫他，一个小时来哄他的下床气。  
Thor有点不解地表示Loki有下床气吗？看上去还好啊。  
“那你仔细回想一下，他是不是根本没睡？”  
迷茫地眨了眨眼在回忆，确实如Hela所说，昨晚到今天早上，Loki并未合眼。  
务必在出门之前检查所有的物品，Loki非常的丢三落四。  
不喝咖啡，要喝茶。  
他不怕晒所以别没事给他打伞。  
读剧本的时候请闭上嘴做自己的事。  
催化妆师务必准时到达。  
不挑食但是喜欢偷吃蛋糕布丁一类的高热量甜品，制止他。  
各大社交软件上的新闻评论筛选、整理，Loki只爱听骂他骂得很有创意的内容。  
不要让他喝酒，否则后果自负。  
能回家的工作最好将他送到家，住酒店就盯着他别让他出去浪。  
……  
一条条看完，Thor发自内心地觉得这个大明星可能要比想象中难搞得多。  
“除了这些还有什么别的吗？”  
“还有…”Hela刚准备开口说一些特殊的事情，却在犹豫了片刻后收回了话茬，“差不多就这样吧，他要是冲你发脾气就忍着点。”  
Hela没有将Loki一些更为隐私的秘密说出来，反正也就一个月的时间，何必呢…  
“那我…明天开始上班？”  
“不，我还有工作要去谈。”Hela迫不及待地将这个炸弹丢出去，她早离开Loki一分钟就能多活一天，“现在开始，他就归你了。”

跟着Hela去办了一些手续，助理的职业其实没什么要求，学历与专业都不重要，只要是艺人钦点或是熟人介绍谁都能来。

撑到晚饭过后，Loki困得有些睁不开眼，把车钥匙往Thor手上一丢，钻进副驾驶就打算睡觉。  
“我送你回家。”  
“去你家。”  
“不行。”Thor下意识地否定掉了这个建议，“你这车太招摇了，我那个地方没什么好人，你这么金贵绝对不能去。”  
“我不想说第二遍。”Loki闭上干涩的眼睛只想听自己呼吸的安稳声音，“和你上床我不用管你是谁，但我们现在要朝夕相处，我必须要了解你一些。”  
“老板说了算，就希望你别后悔吧。”  
Thor没辙，只能发动车子向自己的出租屋开去，寻思着家门口附近有没有可以停车的地方，他不想被讹房租也不想惹上麻烦。

将车开到距离出租屋五百米左右的车库，所幸还剩下几个零星的车位，都不是太好停，Thor虽然能一次就搞定，但还是小心翼翼地放慢了速度。  
爱惜老板的私人物品，职业素养他还是有的。  
Thor叫醒Loki之前给自己做了一堆心里建设，诸如工作内容里包括被甩脸发脾气等等…  
结果Loki只是揉了揉眉心打开车门下去，脸色确实不好，但并未有其他负面的情绪。  
“你姐…不是…你经纪人说你睡醒脾气挺大…”  
刚想还回去车钥匙，Loki却已经把包给扔了过来：“早上可以和我助理发火，从车上下来总不能和同事犯神经吧？带路…”  
出了停车场，Thor带着老板往出租屋过去。  
街巷在夏日的夜晚不免有着令人作呕的难闻气味——啤酒和乳制品的发酵、残羹剩饭的腐败、生活垃圾的扎堆。  
Thor笃定身后的男人不会多待，只是可怜了自己一会儿还得将他再送回家，如此想来，确实是个能折腾人的变态。  
低层公寓的电梯早就坏了，没人肯花钱去修一修，反正最高不过八层，累不死人。  
Thor住在五楼最里面一间，左右不过三十平。

“还挺让我惊讶的。”环顾着一眼就能看完整的屋子，Loki随便找了张椅子坐下，长腿只能拘谨地收着。  
“没见过这么烂的地方？”家里没什么能招待客人的，Thor打开冰箱，只剩下一打口味还可以的廉价啤酒，尴尬地拿在手中，分享和收回去都显得不太合适。  
“嗯…”Loki主动伸手问Thor要了啤酒来缓解他的难堪，“我是说你家很干净，让我惊讶。”  
“就这么点大的地方，是连乱的资格都没有啊大明星…”  
拉环咔哒一声打开，二氧化碳被释放出来，Thor的易拉罐还未送到嘴边，看到Loki的眼神里充满了诡异的疑问。  
“呃…给你。”  
“真乖。”  
其实Loki并没有兴趣在困倦的情况下在灌几口酒，但他顺势的试探倒竟然没有失望，这个生活窘迫的漂亮男人也许能那么讨人喜欢不仅仅是因为荷尔蒙吧？  
便宜的啤酒味道还不赖，不知道有没有心理作用的成分。  
“这就是我的生活，没钱没权活得勉强，不过我是个守法的公民。”  
一身的债务Thor只字未提，他还不想让自己变成个卖惨的形象，况且他也不算撒谎，欠的债他又不是不还，无底洞和没有尽头的往复循环那就是另外的话了。  
“好吧…昨晚算是个…？”Loki进一步试探着自己的新晋助理，他们生活的地区皮肉生意可从未合法。  
“八个小时的恋爱，恋人之间的馈赠，分手的比较快而已。”打开另外一罐啤酒，Thor仰头喝了下去一半，“不然呢，你嫖了我？”  
懂事、识趣、反应快。  
这个破地方坚持收拾得一尘不染，看起来家里如果什么东西坏了也不是个花钱买新的主，应该动手能力也不差，身材好的人又和懒基本是无缘。  
Loki大胆地断定至少有一个月他不会因为助理太蠢而烦躁。  
几步就能走完的出租屋Loki也找不出什么新鲜东西来聊天，兴趣只能落在窗户上，隔着玻璃看楼下路灯昏暗的角落里两个人交易毒品、对面小楼里夫妻打架、接到客人的站街女被一旁的同行翻了个白眼…  
“我送你回去吧，刚看了一下，明天中午就有工作，给下周的…那个…那个…”Thor才收回手机两分钟就又忘记了那个绕口的名字，“就是一个韩国的女团mv做主演。”  
“Diamond Space…”依旧流连于窗外的所见，Loki不需要确认也能报出这些名字，“那个MV叫《Knight》，剧情有些一言难尽…但是不管我的粉丝还是她们的粉丝都会吃这一套。”  
“我下次会多花点心思记下来”  
Loki对工作的了然于心让Thor有些诧异，这些助理去记住的事情他却早就放进了脑子里。  
“嗯。”  
“那能走了？我把你送回去再回来也得花不少时间。”  
“酒驾违法。”  
“可以打车，我明天正好开车去接你…或者找个代驾…”Thor认真地寻找着解决方案，却越说越觉得不对劲，“你别闹了，我这里可住不了你这种人。”  
“我外景住的地方可比这里糟糕透了，有些地方的风景特别好，但是每天都在想着怎么不被那些毒虫子咬到昏厥，沙漠和热带的日子哪里不比你这里难过…还有…”目光从窗外收回，Loki对上Thor满怀同情的眼神即刻打住了后话，“别用这种眼神看我，做我该做的，自然也享受我该享受的。”  
“你确定住在我这里是享受？不是自虐倾向？”  
“做一个体贴下属的老板没什么不好的。”Loki回身两步走到一脸无奈的男人面前，伸手绕上比起整个身材要显得很细的腰，“再陪我谈两个小时的恋爱？”


	4. ☆04、新助理是个好脾气

☆04、新助理是个好脾气

早上七点，Thor伸手按掉了手机闹铃，准确来说他是被身旁的人不太客气地推醒的，而后皱着眉卷走他身上的被子，很不开心地继续睡去。  
“该起来了，我们还有三个小时必须要到公司。”  
Thor喊得很温柔，他见Loki睫毛抖动了两下，尽管没起身也没理他，但意识里已经接收到了起床的催促。  
出租屋太小，容不下衣柜这种需要奢侈占地面积的东西，所以床头放置的并非小柜子而是一个简易的衣架。Thor从中挑了件中规中矩的T恤，没有低领也没有侧开，他必须得把身上速食恋爱的痕迹遮盖住，胸口血红得发紫的牙印还在隐隐作痛，Loki这种无意识的粗鲁实在难以分辨到底是情趣还是暴力。  
“我去给你买早餐，你自己清醒一下，回来再喊你。”在床边套着牛仔裤，Thor边对床上的男人说得不急不躁，“你还要洗澡。”  
“……”  
Loki翻了个身不想听，蒙进被子拒绝着外界干扰。

听着门响，又听到门打开，十多分钟朦胧醒了两次，Loki深感睡眠环境太恶劣。  
外带回来的早餐香味并不高档，却和夜晚最饥饿时分的垃圾食品一样勾人味蕾。  
床上在困倦和饥饿中挣扎的人又翻了翻身，Thor看在眼里没有去催促他，只是迅速地先吃完了自己的那一份，然后有条不紊地收拾起今天的东西。  
“你可以先起来洗个澡，吃了早餐过会儿去车上再睡。”拔下Loki已经充满电的手机，Thor将充电器装进了背包，还有那个破旧不堪的笔记本，他打算今天抽空去换个新的，有些事情还是不能太依赖手机，“你今天怎么穿？Hela说你不可以两天穿同样一件衣服，你昨晚真的不应该住我这里。”  
Thor没得到任何哪怕是哼一声的回应，继续收拾了一些东西后又再次开口：“我家里没有吹风机，但今天中午你要做造型所以必须洗头发，赶紧起来吧？”  
懒怠的困意在这些不断的话语中被逐渐赶走，Loki闭着眼睛，大脑开始了苏醒的运作。  
洗澡、找一套将就的衣服、吃早饭、穿衣服…等这些都做完了，四舍五入大概一个小时就又过去了，现在是早高峰，去公司要准备一个小时…  
虚着眼睛掀开被子，Loki问了眼前的男人一声几点了。  
“还有十五分钟八点。”  
“过来。”刚睡醒的声音比平日里都要低哑，Loki往不算宽的床中间挪了挪身子，“我手好像睡麻了，帮我捏一下。”  
看在他们还有十多分钟空余的份上，Thor丢下还没拉上拉链的背包坐在床边：“哪只手？”  
“随便。”  
Thor将手伸进被子里，刚捏住Loki的手腕，便被对方反握住，拖到了一个温暖又坚硬的地方。  
“它难受。”  
耍着无赖般地又闭上了眼睛，Loki却更加肆无忌惮地加重了手里的力道，没有内裤包裹的性器还示威地跳动了两下。  
Thor没有抽出自己的手，也没有拒绝Loki的调戏和捉弄，反倒是配合地圈住那根硬挺的家伙上下套弄起来，拇指偶尔滑过柔软的顶端，搓揉着狭小的铃口。  
“你怎么真么乖…”眼睛慢慢地不再干涩，Loki抬起眼皮望着还未梳理头发的男人，伸手拨开他垂落的金发搁在耳后，顺势又捏了捏Thor的耳垂。  
“反正该做的都做了，也不差满足你这点需求。”  
“这么敬业不如用嘴帮我吧，我喜欢你口交的样子…”  
毫无掩饰的轻浮话语刚脱口而出，Loki便突然疼得龇牙咧嘴连惊呼都没法发出，他被Thor狠狠地弹了一下正舒爽得找不着北的性器。  
“先欠着吧，以后有机会再说。”  
疼痛彻底唤醒了混沌的大脑，Loki也没有再赖床的理由和心情，下了床挤进那间洗个澡根本无法舒展四肢的浴室草草了事，Thor毛巾的洁白程度超过了他的想象，Loki擦着头发不禁对这个男人又多了一层好感，谁不希望自己身边的人听话、养眼又干干净净呢？  
“借我身衣…”  
话未说完，Loki已经看到一套衣服摆放在了收拾得整齐的床尾，快消品牌的T恤和长裤，简简单单，没什么价位，但也不失品位。  
“没有时间给你再去准备衣服，但你今天一会儿也是要拍摄的，随便穿一点也不会有影响。”Thor检查了一圈屋内的电源，手里拿着Loki的车钥匙，“早餐吃了，我先去把你的车开出来，楼下等你。”  
Loki应了一声算是同意，散开准备好的衣服，发现里面还贴心地放了一条新的内裤。  
从昨晚到现在，这个半路救场的助理不但没让他失望，反而是越来越觉得好用。  
各个层面上的好用。  
“哦，对了。”Thor拉开放着早餐桌子的小抽屉，取出了和这间屋子完全格格不入的奢侈品，“全款都给过了，定金退你吧，你今天应该用得到。”  
“我昨天不是戴了吗？”  
“好像丢在公司了。”Thor回想着，断定是昨晚两人都困得昏昏沉沉，只想着赶紧离开，而Loki本就是个会乱丢东西的主，“我的错，以后会注意的。”  
“知道了，你先去吧，你家这个门只要关上就行吗？不用锁上之类的？”  
“不用，小偷进来都嫌浪费时间。”  
Thor先行离开，Loki吃完了味道还不错的早餐，穿上了稍显宽松的衣服，心里多了个疑惑，这个人怎么过得这么辛苦…

到公司距离约定时间提早了十分钟，但比他们更早的是Hela和对方一行人。  
年轻拘谨却光鲜亮丽的五个女孩是那个偶像团体不会有错了，一一起身鞠躬打着招呼，又害羞地窃窃私语个没完，直到被她们经纪人瞪了一眼才悻悻地坐回去，只敢偷偷看上Loki两眼，却又不免被那个助理吸引目光。  
“他好精致啊…连经纪人和助理都那么有魅力！”五个女孩子里的老幺趁着自己经纪人没注意，忍不住又和身旁的姐姐发出羡慕的感叹。  
“嘘！那一会儿拍摄的时候好好把握呀！”

MV的拍摄就在附近的基地，场景早已搭建完成，Diamond Space先进棚内拍了舞蹈和单人的部分，Loki做好造型之后在休息区候场，Thor在边上给他画好剧本递过去，又仔细地检查了一下妆容和服装。  
“你演个成精的猫…”记下了大致的剧情，Thor调侃起这位男主角，“还特别能到处留情…”  
“挺好的，和谁都暧昧，又没人知道我是谁，每个男人的梦想。”  
“这边拍完应该很快，接下来是两个外景，还有一个酒吧的剧情，顺利的话可能不用熬到凌晨。”没去接Loki不正经的理论，趁空档告知了之后的行程，“你今晚你不能再去我家了。”  
“我又不是慈善家天天给你送钱。”  
Loki脱口而出之后心里短促地惊了一下，但反观身旁的男人并没有因为隐含着侮辱性质的说法生气或羞愧，后悔的心情竟转化成了莫名的挫败…  
脾气太好了？天性淫荡？  
不过不管哪种，都用着开心。  
“到你了。”Hela打着电话进来喊人，丢完这句话便继续去处理忙不完的事物。

拍摄工作持续到晚上，Loki已经换到了第六个也是最后一套造型，但是拍了好几次，导演和他自己总有些不太满意，见女团的成员反反复复配合着他们，Loki歉意地表示先暂停一会儿。  
“怎么了？”递过去一瓶水，Thor招呼化妆师过来补一下，询问着Loki的麻烦，“我刚才还在补关于你的课，不是说你都一镜到底吗？”  
“你会wink吗？”  
“这样？”冲Loki眨了眨眼，这个动作对Thor来说没有任何难度。  
“我好像做不了…”挥挥手让化妆师自己去忙，Loki努力想模仿一下Thor刚刚的眨眼，却笨拙得像个新人，“教我。”  
“这要怎么教？”  
“想办法啊，算是你的工作内容。”Loki将剧本塞进助理手中，指着圈起来的内容，“就差这部分收工了。”  
“但这个我天生就会不用学…如果不合适你的话，不能替换或者后期吗？”  
剧本上写着「关上门之前对着镜头Wink，并做出保密的手势」。  
Thor按着所写做了一次，正是Loki所要却做不来的效果，跟着练习了数次依然僵硬得不行，甚至比之前拍摄时还要糟糕，一时间心态实在说不上稳定，出口的话也暗讽着什么。  
“看得出你是生活经验所得…”  
“…那你就把自己当成我好了。”不等Loki开口回他，看到导演招手的Thor即刻推了推自己老板，“快去吧。”  
走上自己的位置，灯光机位就绪的瞬间，Loki已从不好相处的老板变回了专业素养很高的演员。  
倒数的三秒之内，他满脑子都是自己那个会勾引人的助理，碰到他车的那天晚上，要是Thor对着他抛那样的媚眼，恐怕自己当晚就能放了广告商的鸽子。

最后一个镜头出乎意料地直接过了，看看时间还没超过晚上十二点，大家自然是乐得没有熬夜拍摄，这个点对年轻人来说正是夜生活的开始，五个少女轮番对着严苛的经纪人撒了半天娇之后终于得到同意而雀跃了起来。  
翻译不知道跑去了哪里，女孩儿们也只能和Loki简短地沟通上几句，白天拍MV时一个个心思还在这个漂亮的男明星身上，现在为了出去玩只想赶紧道别。  
她们才在本国红一点，谁也不想闹出绯闻而人气下滑甚至被雪藏。  
Thor代替Loki去送人出门，回来的时候场地已经拆得差不多了，不用全球取景的MV拍起来其实不算是很繁琐的工作。  
简易的休息室，Loki换回了衣服，不知在和谁发信息，卸完妆的脸上看不出任何疲惫，更多的居然是温柔…  
“送你回家吧。”  
“不用，我一会儿有私事。”拿上自己的包，又从Thor包里翻出充电器，Loki对于自己的私事似乎很上心，“我车钥匙呢？”  
“什么事？你经纪人好像说她不批准不可以…”  
“帮我保密。”提起那个女人，Loki还是生出了不少畏惧，“千万不要让她知道。”  
“这恐怕不行，你也别为难我。”Thor听着Loki都已经说得如此明白，用膝盖也能知道他今晚肯定不会去做什么有意义的事情，万一明天惹出了头条，倒霉的只会是自己，“我去拿车，送你回家。”  
“说了不用了，我自己走。”Loki伸手扯住Thor的手臂，力量让这个肱二头肌发达如此的男人都有些无法拒绝，“别干涉我的私人生活。”  
“公司的规定…”  
“留你还是炒你，是我的规定！”  
尽管Loki这种威胁方式幼稚得令人咂舌，但Thor也无法再坚持自己的立场，他今天恪尽职守不让Loki出去浪，明天很有可能丢了工作，可如果赌一把Loki没搞出事情，神不知鬼不觉Hela也不会为难自己…  
“你不能惹麻烦。”  
“不会。”  
答应得干脆坚定，Thor很难因为这个态度相信，但看看Loki的神色，严肃到有些凶狠，也许他确实有很私人或很重要的事情而并非去放纵？  
明星也是人，没了私人空间和整天赤裸着身体在大众面前又有何区别。  
Loki见他发愣，直接上手隔着T恤刻意使上手劲拧了Thor的乳头，Loki清楚昨晚自己咬得多重。  
刺痛中回过神来，Thor将车钥匙塞进Loki手里，背上他的包，打了个招呼独自离开也不打算再过问。  
“明早见。”

Loki 虚着眼睛看向已经走了人的空门，心头盘旋着一团无名失落浇灭了难得的愉快心情。  
人可能都有欺善和犯贱的劣性，Thor越是这个样子，自己就越想看到他失控的样子。  
就算他们只是才从陌生人到相识的程度。  
手机轻响了铃声，Loki看着屏幕上的内容，决定先放一放自己这个好脾气助理的事，他现在还有更为重要的人要见。


	5. ☆05、加班费

☆05、加班费

Thor在接到Hela的电话的时候深感不妙，他知道肯定是Loki昨晚的“私事”又被逮了个正着。  
电话里骂不完需要当面说，估计有点严重。  
而且Loki已经在路上了，不知是没睡还是自己起来了，但Thor没有时间去和Loki通电话，Hela让他自己上网先去看新闻然后整理留言内容。

“怎么了？朋友拍戏，我还不能去探班了？”  
Thor刚到公司，进办公室之前就听到Loki在和经纪人狡辩。  
“而且新闻都是正面的，有什么关系？”  
“你继续装。”Hela坐在沙发上吃着早餐，已经懒得和Loki争执，抬头恰好看到存在感很强的那个助理，“你来的正好，网友评论整理过了吧，说给他听。”  
“其实没什么…就是说两个人感情很好，挺羡慕之类的…”Thor确实没有看到负面的留言，自然不解Hela为何而恼火，“还有希望他们能一起合作，我目前还没看到不好的说法啊，他们昨晚做了什么吗？”  
“什么也没做，我说了不惹麻烦！”Loki显得有点激动，他看着Thor，“我和以前合作过的演员关系不错，他在附近拍戏我去找他吃顿饭而已，我做错什么了吗？而且我觉得照片够高清了。”  
Loki所言不假，照片没有任何的异常，Loki和对方的举止也不能再得体了，明星之间难道连交朋友都不行？  
看着一脸冷漠的经纪人，不明白个中缘由的Thor彻底没有了方向。  
“到底怎么了？说实话，这样的新闻不是好事吗？”  
“是啊，好得不能再好了，你家这位老板昨晚在没喝酒的情况下就跟人签了个广告。”Hela将手里早餐的包装丢进垃圾桶，恨不能把广告合约也一并撕了扔进去，“一个不知道能不能活到明年的品牌，两个男神去拍，酬劳是平时的二十分之一，我真怀疑你家里有债。”  
“一个广告而已，万一火了不也救了人家企业吗？”Thor试着帮沉默的Loki去打圆场，甚至还有些同情他遇上了这么个吸血鬼一样的经纪人。  
“你当他是什么好人呢？”Hela摇了摇头，嗤笑着Thor的无知，“他就是想和他所谓的朋友一起而已。”  
“你要不要干脆一次把话说全？这样我不是太好猜…毕竟今天才是我第三天上班…”  
Hela长叹了一口气，她原本以为不需要将这些事情向一个满月之后就走人的临时助理报备，现在看来瞒也瞒不住了：“Loki你先出去。”  
“当事人为什么要出去？”Loki终于是在要被赶出办公室之前开了他的金贵的口，“不就是差点和他谈恋爱吗？再说那个事情已经摆平了，现在我们只是朋友。”  
“要说就说得清楚一点，是你，要搞人家。”丝毫不想去修饰Loki的颜面，Hela气得不想看他，转脸对着Thor继续说，“他们大概一年多以前合拍了部电影，当时是靠着Loki的名气去带新人，结果这个只会播种的人被新人迷得成了情种，你可能是没有见过他追起人来那个样子…我们花了多少钱去买别人的通告你估计也想象不出来。”  
回想起那个倒霉事情，Hela也是越发的烦躁，从包里摸了支烟出来点上：“但是人家对他似乎没有那个意思，明着暗着也拒绝过了，结果他倒好，又一次趁喝醉酒做了点出格的举动，照片是路人传出来的，我们都来不及去买，只能花精力又花钱公关掉了，但是你猜最后他为什么消停了一阵？”  
“因为如果再追下去会影响那个新人的前途？”  
自己也不是没谈过恋爱，若不是真的很爱以前的恋人，自己也不会无条件地信任对方而导致恶债缠身，Thor见Loki几乎都是阴着脸被训，原因不外乎对人家有了真感情。  
Hela听闻勾起嘴角笑得有些自嘲：“你还真是找了个不错的助理。”  
话纵然是对着Loki说的，但Hela的目光倒是没有从这个卖屁股上位的助理身上移开，仔细看一看，身段怎么说也算得上高级，即使没有名牌傍身，至少衣品不差也干干净净，可能在Loki眼里那头金发是淫荡，但在她客观挑剔的眼里，反而是有种莫名的…高贵？  
“从今往后给我看紧了他，最近那个人都在这里有工作，不许他们接触，除了下周的那个破广告，拍完如果有后续活动你就盯着。”Hela直言不讳地说着自己的想法，转过身狠狠用手指戳了下Loki的额头，“我看你现在就是太闲了，这两天我就给你挑个好剧本去。”  
“片酬要高。”摸摸自己被戳痛的地方，Loki为避免僵持继续，也只得退而求其次。  
“我看你是真有债啊！”Hela也不愿意尴尬的气氛凝滞下去，既然Loki放缓了态度，自己走下台阶也是顺理成章，“但金钱的债务总好过你欠点风流债。”  
“你才有债呢，不让我谈恋爱，我只能花钱解忧了。”  
“行，我保证谈个片酬高得你没时间出去花钱。”①  
真正有债的那个人站在一旁察言观色，其实Loki和Hela的关系应该是亲密大于利益的，会和对方置气，但终究要各让一步的。  
“你们真的没有血缘关系吗？”  
Hela笑得隐晦，路过Thor身边拍了拍他的胳膊：“业务能力还行，就是功课做得不够。”  
说完拿过桌上的包，也没打招呼便出了办公室的门，留下Loki等着自己助理发问，结果干站着半天才看到Thor拿着手机在搜索…  
“我站在这里你不直接问我？”  
“你们两个话都不喜欢说完整，问你你也会让我自己猜。”Thor靠在桌边快速地浏览着找到的内容，表情没有太大的惊讶，“果然是你姐姐。”  
“才工作几天就这么了解我？”想起刚刚Thor回答Hela问题时的一语中的，Loki踱了两步站定在这个男人面前，“再让你留在我身边我挺危险啊…”  
Loki顺势就将双手撑在了桌上，Thor身形健硕挤压了两人之间的空间，原本缠困他的姿势很容易就变得暧昧不明，尤其身高相差无几，该碰到的不该碰到的部位都几乎贴在了一起。  
“你这样我会认为你想在办公室和我来一发。”Thor拿着电话的手搭在了欺身在前的老板肩上，心无旁骛地接着看资料，“但可惜我做不了你喜欢的那个新人的替身，他太瘦小了。”  
“谁说的？按比例来算，他身材一点都不比你差。”  
“哦…”Thor的视线从手机上稍作移动在Loki脸上转了一圈，“那…你想表达什么？到底是准备赶我走还是觉得我能代替别人为你解决寂寞？”  
Loki这才发觉自己被摆了一道，他注视着Thor的眼神里似乎掺进了一些诧异和好奇，点燃着他的胜负欲。  
“想赶你走但是不太舍得…”Loki不安的手抚上Thor的脖子，在喉结上用指尖画着圈，“代替人家是不可能的，不过我对你总有欲望是真的…”  
“你要是不介意外面还有人，我就更无所谓了。”  
Thor挪动了一点身体，看似是想和Loki拉开距离，实则他并不算大的动作直接导致了两人下体的轻微摩擦。  
“我不赶你走，所以…下周…？”  
“你想一个人去拍那个广告？”Thor善解人意地说出了Loki所想，将面前男人眼中的期待尽收，于是也还以温和的微笑，凑近Loki的耳朵不见血地粉碎了他的心思，“别想了，我会寸步不离。”

所以数天后的广告拍摄现场，Loki哪里还有机会去和近在咫尺的人多一点接触的机会，就连坐在场边出神地看着都成了奢侈。  
“你能别挡着我吗？”  
堵在眼前的身形实在是密不透风，Loki接过Thor递来的手机，低头翻着上面的照片，看完后有些烦躁地还了回去。  
Thor不知道什么时候偷拍的他，不过确实自己没有管理好眼神和表情，全都是他看着那个人时候的深情款款，如果是张工作性质的照片，发出去一定会被夸赞演技爆棚，眼神全是戏…  
“眼光不错，我承认。”Thor让了让身子，顺着Loki移不开目光的方向看去，“他会红的。”  
“废话，我看上的人我推的人。”撤回了自己的注目，Loki不着痕迹地叹了口气，“你说这么一个完美的人，和我在一起难道不合适吗？”  
“你自己不是很清楚公开的后果吗？”  
“我可以养他。”  
“嗯…有道理，那就不要管那么多带他回家。”  
“你好烦。”  
Loki起身去了角落待着，他若是动了真格去追，怎么可能追不到手，然而自己喜欢的人就是那么个令他不想伤害不想强迫的主。  
小太阳一样，让自己这种人都莫名得到了升华，宁可希望看到的是他越来越耀眼。  
只是不甘心没有停下蠢蠢欲动，加上各方的阻止，他当然会有逆反心理。  
其实默默做他背后的男人也是个不错的选择，不过前提是自己的经纪人和助理能停下喋喋不休和紧迫盯人…

心不在焉地拍完了简单又没什么制作手笔的广告，Loki顺手给喜欢自己的工作人员签了名，结果递回纸笔的时候却看到两个姑娘眼神早就锁死在了Thor的胸肌…  
刚要起了坏心思调笑，却听背后有熟悉的声音喊他。  
“一起吃饭吗？”  
回过身，年轻的新人演员就站在他面前，做过造型的头发可能有点太夸张，就随意反扣了个棒球帽，少了发丝的遮挡，一双眼睛更是干净得耀目。  
“这位是？”  
“助理。”  
“你又换助理了？不过…”年轻人的身材已经足够好，但是面对Thor，剩下的也只有羡慕和赞叹了，“身材太完美了！啊对，你好，Peter Parker.”  
握住伸过来的手，Thor自然是礼貌地回应了他的姓名，只是这个让Loki着迷的新人却没松开他，另一只手顺势就抓上了他的手臂。  
“到底怎么练的…太羡慕了…”  
“你骨架小，别想了…”Loki插手进来分离了有肢体接触的两个人，“真练成他那个样子不可怕吗？”  
“不不不，你不懂。”  
Peter执着在Thor身上的目光已经完全难以收回，根本不想理会Loki的建议，嘴上词不达意地聊着吃饭的事情，却最终像是下了决心一般开口问Thor要了联系方式。

整个晚餐的气氛都透露着诡异，Loki一句话都插不进去，看来自己不仅对口红不了解，对健身也一无所知…他竟在生活中这么无趣吗？  
Loki也趁着那个多事的助理没注意吃完了自己的餐后蛋糕，芝士布朗尼实在是人间美味，只是分量太吝啬，目光也不由地瞄准了Peter面前一口未动的糕点盘。  
反正你这么热衷健身，这种高热量的毒药还是我来代劳吧…  
无声的狡辩之中，Loki伸手偷来了甜品，叉子眼看就要戳进软糯的布朗尼之中，却在碰到它之前被Thor瞬间抽走。  
“等你穿不上那些尺寸变态的大牌，我可以帮你挨Hela的骂，但我不能代替你去流汗。”  
“你什么时候拿走的？”伸手接过Thor递回来的蛋糕，Peter三两口就解决掉了，这点热量他根本不会担心，“哦对，你喜欢吃这些东西，我再帮你点一份吧。”  
“不用了。”  
比起满足一时的口舌之欲，Loki还是要更讨厌运动，他为了现在这身“穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉”的线条可没少受罪。

晚餐后工作人员来接Peter回去，这直接断了Loki想以自己车坐不了三个人为理由撇开Thor的念头，绝望地坐进了车里查看起Hela发来的消息——选出了三四个剧本让他自己定夺。  
“你保持身材不会是靠饿吧？”Thor从之前Loki的举动猜想他是个极不爱动的人，宁愿不吃自己最喜欢的东西也不想流汗。  
“是啊，而且锻炼出来肌肉含量太高会穿不了你说的那些变态款式，鬼知道设计师为什么要把衣服设计那么窄，但我的日子总要好过超模吧，听说有些衣服尺寸变态到能穿进去的才能上秀场。”  
“对身体不好。”  
“习惯了。”Loki随口应着，在脑子里过了一下Hela挑出来的剧本，他不用去考虑导演和团队，这些那个狠女人的眼光比谁都毒，自己只要选相对喜欢的就好，“一个爱情片的纯情男主、一个悲情的反派还有人格分裂的警察，哪个适合我？”  
“有多纯情？”  
“每天只知道搞搞研究，书呆子类型，经常受人欺负结果爱上了个暴力的女主…”总结了一下角色的概要，Loki皱皱眉，似乎不太中意。  
“挺好的，你好像还没演过这种。”  
“是吗？你还真说了个我最不想接的。”  
“我的建议并不重要。”  
Thor没有继续去说自己的理由，他前几天因为没有工作而去彻底补了Loki的演艺经历，Loki的角色定位通常都是亦正亦邪、高高在上有些端着，少了很多人情味和烟火气，像这种平凡的角色几乎没有，站在观众的角度，或许是希望Loki能够再给人以新鲜感。  
“这个角色我可能需要再瘦一点…弱不禁风、谁都能欺负，而且还有点萎靡…”Loki下意识地摸了摸自己的胃，他个子高骨架也不小，如果要营造出这样的形象，必须瘦下去才能显得孱弱和病态。  
“我会做营养餐，至少保证你不会饿到晕倒和脱型。”  
“我又没说选这个，人格分裂多好，我的演技绝对撑得住，说不定还能拿个奖。”  
Thor不会去反对，Loki问，他就给建议，根本不在乎是否采纳，助理而已，当然不可能左右老板的想法。

到家之前，Loki总算纠结好了本子，把确定的结果发给了Hela，他不想在进家门之后还要思考工作的事。  
“钥匙给你，我先走了。”  
“进来吧。”Loki没去接车钥匙，示意Thor跟他回去，“陪我。”  
至于陪他干什么，是个不用去思考的答案，Thor也没有迟疑和推拒，拿好包和Loki一起进了家门。  
“你不担心又有狗仔蹲你吗？”将钥匙放在门口的柜子上，Thor还是向门外看了一圈，“留自己助理在家过夜也不太能说得明白啊。”  
“加过安全装置了。”

包搁在沙发上，Thor还未来得及从里面取出手机什么的，就被Loki从身后压进了并不柔软的靠背面料里。  
“这么着急吗…”  
“你说呢？我们有一周没见了吧？办公室的事我还记着呢。”  
撩开Thor简单的T恤，Loki熟练地剥掉牛仔裤的扣子和拉链，紧贴臀部的内裤是三角的，他很恶意地将两边向中间勾起，让布料都陷进Thor的臀缝，露出令人着迷的浑圆。  
“那你也该清楚这要算加班费…”  
这种时候谈钱多少会有些煞风景，这个助理客观来说确实什么都好，就是对钱实在斤斤计较得很，他给Thor开的工资不低，之前嫖他也没少给一分钱，如今想增加一个炮友的关系似乎也不是免费的…  
他就在十分钟前还听从了Thor的话选定了那个需要吃上半个月草的角色，现在给他的感觉却是自己接受了一个卖屁股的男人的建议。  
“当然，我天天让你加班你也掏不空我。”一手解着自己的裤子，一手伸进Thor衣服里去揉捻结实胸肌上的软粒，用了力气好像也弄不疼他一样，“只要你乖乖张开腿…”  
包里的手机响了一声，Thor算算日子估计又是催促还钱的消息，原本有点抵抗的手臂也放弃地松了下来，默许了Loki的一切动作。  
“等我忙起来没时间搞你，你会不会来求我加班呀？”  
Loki拉着Thor内裤的边向上轻扯，布料勒紧了睾丸和会阴，又在穴口上来回摩擦，让Thor不太好受，催促着身后的人要做就快一点，这些没必要的调情就省略了吧。  
“你包里有套吗？”  
“有…外面那层…”  
“真贴心。”Loki伸手去包里翻找的同时也没有停下玩弄Thor身体的各个地方，尤其是深凹的人鱼线，掐捏的力度一点都不小，“以后身上都要备着。”  
摸出了一片安全套，Loki在撕开之前用包装的锯齿边划着Thor的腰窝，充满精雕肌肉的身躯上，这两个小巧的构造堪称极佳的视觉体验。  
然而Loki却没有想到他这个可以说有点顽劣的举动竟让Thor身子猛地抖了一下，呼吸也跟着变得不自然。  
Loki放在Thor腰上的手滑向了胯间，不意外地发现了勃起的状态。  
原来这个男人的敏感在腰窝…  
不假掩饰地笑了一声，Loki饶有兴致地用手中的小玩意折磨起了这个位置：“你天生就会勾引人知道吗？你是单身吧？也不知道你谈过几次恋爱，但我猜想别人都是冲着你的肉体去的…”  
“别说了…”Thor打断了这些对他来说真实而残忍的推断，腰窝敏感也不是自己能够控制的，“你也…别玩了…”  
难受地呻吟出声，Thor想要躲避被触碰的动作因为扭动了腰而起了反效果，看在Loki眼里全然都是放荡地引诱。  
撕开包装取出橡胶制品，Loki啧了一声对这个尺码不太满意，有些紧只能勉强用了。  
扯下被玩得满是褶皱的内裤，因为卡在了膝盖，Thor的双腿不能被分得很开，加上没有充分的润滑，进入虽然有些困难，但全根没入的紧窒感实在无可比拟。  
Thor很疼，脸色也因为强忍而发红，只能抓着沙发的边缘来缓解和发泄痛苦。他并不讨厌和Loki做爱，只是这个人的心思和情绪每时每刻都在变化，比最恶劣的天气还要阴晴不定，尤其是在性事上，就他们目前的次数来说，Loki总是喜欢折腾他的…  
不过或许只是因为是有偿的…想来以前那些几乎榨干他的中年女人，也差不多一个道理吧…  
和自己的爱人、恋人尚且有克制与温柔，花钱自然是贪图享受和放纵…  
反正他需要钱，Loki需要宣泄，自己又耐受，何必还指望对方爱惜使用…  
Thor淡然地想着，伸手探向了自己的阴茎，缓缓套弄着获取一些快感来中和Loki的肆意妄为，今天他们都很累，想必煎熬的时间也不会太长。  
但他忽略了Loki的玩心，他的腰不粗，Loki抓着他的腰时拇指恰好能按揉到两个敏感的腰窝，于是Loki就像是玩上瘾一样，根本不急着赶紧宣泄欲望，而是在玩，在开发他身体的敏感度，让他即使疼痛也会被强制的酥麻牵扯、控制，跟着Loki一起跌进纵欲的谷底…  
眼见Thor在身下快要把自己玩到高潮，Loki伸手扯掉了Thor的发圈，抓着在暖黄灯光下格外晃眼的金发，俯下身子咬住了泛红的耳垂：“等我一起啊，放开手…你要乖，清理沙发很麻烦的…”  
高潮的边缘被迫停下无疑是种折磨，Thor只能期盼着自己快点软掉或者Loki迅速结束，然而那个男人却故意在他疲软之前去抚慰几下，之后撤离，一次又一次，直到最后Loki射满了安全套的储存袋，他还只是硬挺着胀痛的下体没有解放…  
虽说在浴室的时候Loki“好心”地用手帮了他，但又被无赖地以此为借口再做了一回。

Thor洗完澡窝在沙发上翻出手机，果不其然是陌生号码发来的催款消息。  
这样钱走眼前只过一下的日子真不知道什么时候才是个头。  
利息滚着利息，永远还不完一样。  
就算他是个单身，也没法躲躲藏藏地过一辈子，况且又能躲到哪里去，找工作困难，出国更是被限制…  
退出界面看了看时间，还有半个小时又是新的一天，这个点有些尴尬，他没有留下的理由，但疲乏和身上的不适也实在想要得到安静的休息…  
调好明天的闹钟，Thor想就直接躺在沙发上去睡，Loki也玩够了，应该没有心思再来折腾自己…  
沙发正对着Loki的卧室，家里没有遮掩的玻璃门都能互相看见，Thor抬头向里看了看，正好对上了Loki盯着自己的目光，似乎是等了他好久，随后冲他招了招手。  
“什么事？”  
推门而入，Thor站在门边，他可不希望现在是Loki精虫上脑的时候。  
“睡这吧。”拍了拍空余的位置，Loki示意Thor上床，“我那个沙发睡人不是很舒服。”  
“比我家的床要舒服。”  
“赠送点陪睡业务不行吗？”Loki拦截了Thor的拒绝，干脆不再讲道理，“我今天刚失恋，又破财，马上还要为了个角色饿肚子，需要你陪我怎么了？”  
“你还是决定那个角色了？”  
Thor不是个扭捏作态的人，在Loki话还未说完之前就上了床，这张床很宽敞又柔软，床单也带着舒适的凉意，不过Loki的决定倒是让他有些意外。  
“有人给我做营养餐嘛。”分给Thor一半被子，躺下前Loki顺手关了灯，“我也不喜欢在外面吃饭，有时候吃个饭也要被拍。”  
“你放弃追那个男孩的计划了？”想起那个荒谬失恋的理由，Thor心里落了块大石，他的工作量应该要减少一些了。  
“先放一放吧…不过你也不许和他私下见面，免得那个小笨蛋被你勾引。”  
这些话温柔得不像是从一个床上不懂得收敛的人嘴里说出来。  
Loki翻了个身，抱着身边的人，脸在Thor肩头蹭了蹭，累了一天的疲惫全部席卷而来，他不想再继续聊这些烦心事，只想浑身舒畅地赶紧休息。  
手无意识地摸到了Thor胸口，乳头下面有一块轻微的不平滑，是他咬的，这会儿有些红肿，Loki反复摩挲着，没有其他的欲望，仅仅觉得舒服能够更快入睡，但却发现Thor的身子紧张地崩了起来。  
“我不搞你了，放心吧…”Loki没停下手里的动作，只是变得越来越轻也逐渐缓慢，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔着，“你有什么想要的吗？那么…缺钱…”  
“家里有债。”  
并未得到回应，Thor转头看去，刚关切完他的男人已经呼吸均匀地睡着了，他也只有安静地任由Loki抱着，嘴角无奈地翘起自嘲的弧度。  
何必要说呢，家里有债还能指望自己老板去还吗？还是努力工作争取加薪，趁这个大明星还没腻了他之前多赚点灰色收入吧…

 

★05彩蛋★

Thor的工作态度除了Loki满意，连Hela看在眼里都放缓了寻找新助理的脚步，虽然她是不清楚这个身材能做保镖的男人用了什么方法让Loki变得比较安分。  
但是管他呢，只要管得了Loki的手段都是好手段。  
任职快要满一个月了，今晚Thor刚将Loki送回去折返到自己家里，在平板电脑例行翻阅了一下网络上的动态和消息，没有什么不好的新闻，正要准备结束一天的工作去休息，却看到了外网发布了上次那支MV，算算时差和之前的协议，的确是对方那边要提早公开。  
他竟然把这个给忘了？  
Thor在桌上支起平板，点击了播放，同时也打开了实时评论。

一颗长得像钻石的星球遭遇了侵袭而爆炸，最后只留下了五颗蕴藏着灵魂的钻石散落人间，却因为相互之间的牵引和羁绊在二十年后重聚，出落成五个漂亮的少女，虽然各自有着不同的身份和年龄，但依然成了最好的朋友，她们住在一起互相照顾，在某个雷电交加的夜晚，其中年纪最小的女孩捡回了一只品种极好的黑猫…  
整支MV也是从这里正是开始，画面从黑猫踏入女孩们的住所进了音乐的前奏，猫咪潮湿的爪子在地板上留下了的长串印记化作歌名和出演人员给了特写——Knight/Diamond Space X Loki Laufeyson.  
“这是什么乱七八糟的设定…”  
Thor看着片头有些无语，现在的偶像很流行走这种奇奇怪怪的故事风格吗？  
从镜头来判断谁是C位谁是主唱或者舞担一点都不难，整体的色调饱和度偏低，是让人看着感觉很舒服的颜色。  
活泼的歌曲穿插着剧情。  
第一个小故事是其中做偶像的女孩子压力很大被领导斥责之后伤心流泪心不在焉，车水马龙的街区没有注意到信号灯，所幸被人拉了回来，免不了俗套地撞进了救命恩人的怀里。  
“所以只给了局部的镜头吗…”  
Thor不会认错这只手和下巴的主人，他还记得当时这个女孩子NG了十几次，不过从效果上来看，Loki和她的身高差确实能够激起男人的保护欲。  
第二个故事则只拍到了Loki的背影和腿，怕黑的女孩子因为同伴们都不在家而噩梦连连，数次惊醒后房门打开，温柔的男人将她抱在怀里安抚轻哄。  
“放开她！大半夜家里突然来了个男人不是应该报警吗…”Thor读了条实时评论，深表赞同，看了一眼使用的ID，不出意外应该是这个女团成员的男饭。  
后面两个故事一个是校园暴力，一个是性别歧视，Loki都是适时出现的守护神，风度又有魅力。  
从评论来看，多数人还是喜欢这样的模式，粉丝的心情少不了将自己代入进去，无论是哪一方。  
一个女团的MV，除了纯情、甜美、柔软、正能量，自然也免不了一些性感和欲望的成分。  
最后一个故事发生在夜店，人群中最耀眼的女孩子被同行的男伴在酒里下了药，恍惚间差点被带走却及时遭到了突然出现的男人阻止，即使这个女孩子并不认识解围的人，也依然选择了依赖和佯装熟识，倚靠在他的怀里逃过一劫。  
“是这个啊…”  
看着Loki合上酒店房间门前突然抬起脸对镜头噤声并眨眼，Thor回想起拍摄那天的小插曲，不过现在从成品来看，自己也算没教错。  
MV的尾声是闪回了五个小故事的结局，每个女孩子在被解围或是保护之后，神秘的男人都会很快离开，而她们的身边都会留下一个猫爪的印记。随后镜头切进女孩们的房子里，阳光明媚，只穿了件黑色衬衣的男人躺在沙发上，童话故事书盖在脸上小憩，待钥匙插进大门的锁孔，男人耳朵轻动，书本落地，沙发上只剩下一只黑猫…  
撇开这种没有逻辑的剧情，MV的效果还是挺好的，起码实时评论里，吃这一套的粉丝还是多数，怨言基本上是一些男粉丝对Loki的碎碎念。  
诸如为什么不用他们本土的明星、怎么可以有肢体接触、只要五个女孩子拍难道不会更好吗…  
Thor过滤着这些酸话，随着评论的成倍增长，渐渐的，讨论变成了战场，团体总会有个人的追随者，一时间竟开始争论起谁的镜头美一点谁的时长多一点，造型师是否有偏颇之类的，愈演愈烈众说纷纭。  
「都不要吵了，C位是男主…」  
出于保护自家老板的心态，Thor摸摸地敲了一句话丢在了评论里，尽管被淹没的速度快到令人窒息。


	6. 06 搬家

☆06、搬家

自从Loki接下了那个角色之后，在开拍前的半个月真的就过着修仙一样的生活，除了Thor给他做的营养餐什么也不吃。  
原本就修长的身材更是肉眼可见得瘦了下去，但所有的指标都是健康的，Hela也就随他去了。  
Thor没有被辞退也没有主动离职，相反他让Hela特别满意，加上Loki的几番劝说，终于是给这个蜗居在脏乱差环境的助理安排了新的住所，也配了一辆车，当然是比不上Loki那辆的十分之一。  
钥匙和密码交到Thor手里的那一刻，他心里终是起了一阵波澜，生活里仿佛有了可以期冀的光亮和能够逃离黑暗的道路，自己没有自暴自弃的坚持，命运也并未真正辜负与遗忘他。

对于燃起他希望的人，Thor除了感激和更加努力地工作，也只有竭尽所能地在床上满足他有些许粗暴的性癖，他甚至偶尔会猜想，如果Loki真的和Peter谈了恋爱，那个只有他一半体格的男孩要怎么承受？或者Loki出于真爱并不会舍得弄疼对方？说不定更难说的是Loki愿意为了自己疯狂喜爱的人委屈一下…  
神游被一阵混乱的噪音打断，Thor赶紧从座位上起身，越过密集的人群挤进拍摄的中心区域。  
剧组的工作人员和对手戏演员已经先一步扶起了摔倒的人，Loki正摆手连连说着没事，但停滞在眉间超过三秒的微蹙没逃开Thor的眼睛。  
他帮Loki画剧本的时候大致清楚今天的拍摄内容，不知是自己不小心还是太过入戏，刚刚那场被推倒的镜头应该是发生了意料之外的内容。  
“我真的没事，你们赶紧换一下新的道具吧，都被我撞倒了…”Loki指着一地的道具碎片和还在关切询问的工作人员安慰道，“不要耽误大家的收工啊~”  
见Loki的脸上都是温暖的笑意，其余人也不好再说什么，能遇到一个敬业又绅士的演员应当是整个剧组的福气了。

剩余的一整天其实进度并不顺利，新人演员太多，又全是对手戏，原定于晚上九点的收工一直拖到了凌晨一点多，Loki倒没有表现出任何的不满和不耐烦，相反在散场之前他甚至都在调节愈发低迷的气氛，几次按捺住了导演溜到嘴边的粗口，劝说头发都有点花白的中年人火气小一点，万一有哪个新人和自己一样以后红得要死，也肯定会给他留点好口碑嘛。  
被这么个好看的人哄得开心，导演也只能不再拖延收工的时间，让大家回去休息明日再战。  
Thor趁着Loki在和别人闲聊的空隙去取了车，停在片场门口等他，夜已深，狗仔和粉丝相对来说碰到的概率也小很多，况且今天还是开得公司给自己配的那辆车，很是低调。  
等待之中来了个陌生号码的电话，Thor隔着车窗看了一眼还未见人出来，便迅速接了起来。  
“搬家了？”没等Thor开口，电话那头的男人就先行质问了起来，“怎么不连手机也换掉？”  
“你又不是找不到我。”  
“说得也有道理。”对方才不会管现在是几点，继续冷漠地说着后话，“那是你主动告诉我还是我自己去找你？”  
“我还欠你多少钱？”Thor烦心地皱起眉头，盘算着自己账户的资金，还清是远远不够的，但至少能清掉一张借条是一张。  
“哎呀，我也不太清楚呢~大概要有个一两百万吧？”男人戏谑的声音很是刺耳，也极为无赖，“怎么，发财了？也是，毕竟都能离开那种地方，要是你能一次还清我，我今晚连夜给你算出来，顺便给你抹个零头，也算是老熟人了对吧…好借好还再借…”  
“十万，我现在只有十万，你结算一下我能还掉的部分，明天来找我。”Thor打断了放贷者的恶意嘲弄，“其他的还是先还你利息的部分。”  
“好，我也不为难你，明天，哦不，应该是今天晚上六点之前，我要收到你的地址。”  
“知道了…”一阵热气溜进车内，Loki已经拉开了车门，Thor见此也给电话收了尾声，“就这样吧。”  
“这么晚还有人找你啊？”坐进副驾驶，Loki听到了最后一句，却不太满意Thor匆忙挂断的掩饰行为，“不会是哪个出价比我都高的客人吧？”  
“我倒是希望能有那样的好事，但实在抽不开身。”  
一句话断了Loki追问的心情，只见收工的大明星稍显费力地坐直身子，将安全带在背后按进了插孔，以防止警报器乱叫：“去你家，比较近。”  
他忍了一天的伤痛终于是到了极限，不想再浪费路程回到自己家里，反正这个助理的家中也备了几套自己的衣服，以防一些突发情况。  
“你家有药吗？”Loki靠在座椅上闭眼忍受着疼痛，“今天我好像撞得有点厉害。”  
“没有。”启动车子前看到Loki任命地叹了口气，Thor才把未说完的话补充全，“但是下午你拍摄的时候我出去找药店买了。”  
“你怎么知道我受伤了？”诧异令Loki合上的双眼忍不住睁开注视着身边的人，“我当时表现得很痛苦吗？”  
“就当我是猜的吧。”  
Thor目不斜视地发动了车，他没必要去邀功，显得太过谄媚，照顾好自己的老板本就是他的职责所在，只不过是细心了一些，无需特意拿来说，Loki对他不差，公司也很优待他，又何须将本分变成情分让人有压力…

夜晚路况很好，距离也不远，大概只花了二十分钟就到了Thor的公寓，Loki本来想要个一层，结果晚了一步，剩下的楼层里也只有高层的户型他比较满意。  
电梯的上升速度很快，这个时间点自然也不会有人还进进出出，Loki向着一旁的男人靠近了些，紧蹙的眉头看起来很是不舒服。  
“很疼吗？你是怎么忍了一天下来的？”  
“如果我不忍着，入戏太深拿捏不稳的新人会被骂，也会因为我拖延进度…”电梯里的数字停在了10，门打开，Loki先一步走了出去，“又没伤到骨头，万一被拿去做点文章，对谁都没好处。”  
“这也是你的人设？”  
屋子离电梯口不过几步的距离，Thor疑问的同时也几下按出了房门的密码。  
“这是我的人品。”  
门打开，Loki伸手按下了一排开关点亮了整间屋子才迈了进去，直奔客厅中央的沙发躺了上去，整理着自己乱七八糟的呼吸，手也搭在右边的肋骨附近。  
“让我看一下。”  
背包放在沙发前的茶几，Thor从中拿出买好的药水与药膏，说明他早就看过了，但是具体伤成什么样，他得看过之后才能选择。  
Loki动了动手移动至黑色T恤的下摆，向上撩开了衣服。  
“…该说你敬业还是该说你能忍？”  
大片的淤青在Loki白皙的皮肤上格外扎眼，撞击的中心还泛着深红的颜色，正巧是伤在了肋骨上，没折也少不了严重的挫伤，看得Thor都是深深叹了口气：“你要是还能动，就去洗个澡，我再仔细研究一下该用哪一个，至少让你睡得着觉。”  
Loki淡淡地嗯了一声：“这间房子有浴缸的吧？你帮我准备一下，我歇会儿就去。”

然而在一个小时候之后，Thor却不见进浴室的人出来，只好停下收拾今日物品的动作，去看看情况，他猜测Loki是睡在了浴缸里。  
Loki完全把这里当成了他自己的地方，连浴室的门也没关，Thor人未到就一眼看见了睡在凉水里的老板。  
“醒醒，发烧了你今天忍的一天就白费了。”迅速放掉浴缸里的水，Thor顺手拽过宽大的浴巾擦干Loki，“赶紧去床上睡。”  
难受地半睁开双眼，Loki困到了极点，不情愿地起身跨出浴缸，任Thor擦拭着他背后的水渍，但困意似乎不愿离开他半步，哪怕是就地躺下都是好的，所以Loki干脆就靠在了眼前的身躯上，继续弥补他急需的睡眠。  
无奈被抱起的失重和伤口涂上药水的刺激还是再一次弄醒了Loki，对上焦距的眼睛看清了已经坐在床边小心帮他擦药的人。  
金发散落了不少在耳边，温柔的眼神和认真仔细的动作着实是粗犷身形的强烈对比，无论怎么看，都容易让人产生欲望。  
“好了，过一会儿应该会起效，你赶紧睡吧，只剩四个小时给你休息了。”见Loki醒着，Thor拧上药水的金属盖劝说，“我看了一下，今天你的内容不多，顺利的话收工会很早，到时候再补觉吧…”  
“过来点，我有事跟你说。”  
“你说。”坐近了一些，Thor顺手也将药搁在了床头的柜子，等着Loki的吩咐。  
Loki猛地拉扯住靠近自己人的衣领将Thor弄了个猝不及防，只来得及让Thor双手支撑在自己的脸侧不压到他受伤的地方，这恰恰也是给了Loki机会，抚上细心助理的脖子加以控制，拒绝不开他的双唇。  
舌尖描绘Thor唇形的动作没有受到反抗，Loki则更有了兴致，轻轻吸吮着对方的下唇，舌头很轻易就顶开了并未抵触的牙关，攫取到温热的柔软一点点与之交缠。Thor的回应不冷淡却也不主动，更多的像是顺从和接受，只在被自己挑逗得难耐之时才会有回吻的迹象，若即若离中勾起了层层欲火。  
“我想要你。”分开毫厘的距离，Loki的手也从脖子一路摸索到了Thor的小腹之下，“你也硬了。”  
“生理反应。”抓过那只手进行了制止，Thor试图终止这莫名其妙的荒唐欲望，“你累了赶紧睡。”  
“已经清醒了。”Loki蛮横地又勾住Thor的脖子，“就一次。”  
“改天吧，你还有伤。”  
“给你钱～”  
Loki其实只想开个玩笑，热吻的冲动除了觉得Thor很可口诱人，还有一些单纯的喜爱之情。倘若Thor再次拒绝他，他只有乖乖去睡觉，今天状态也不好，让他带伤作战恐怕药也白擦了。  
但他却没有想到Thor竟真的犹豫了，停下了推拒的动作。  
自己的笑容也随着Thor的静止而凝固，短短几秒，转换成了带有戏谑意味的嘲笑：“我有伤，你自己来…我还没见过你在我身上主动呢…”  
“好。”

Thor对于这个体位有的只是生疏，他尽可能地避免压迫到Loki的伤，不管Loki是玩弄他的乳头还是腰窝，都只是挺直了腰做着他吞吐的动作。  
“坐深一点我的好助理～”无处安放的手梳理着Thor柔软的耻毛，假装无意地扯痛他，“你这样做到天亮我也射不出来，那你可就亏大了～”  
“别扯…疼…”  
“可你一疼就夹得我特别紧…我就会更想弄疼你…”说着Loki将力道转移到Thor的大腿内侧，狠狠拧掐下去，“不想再疼就努力点让我尽快射出来。”  
Thor沉下腰将后穴内的巨物吃得更深，几乎吞没掉了Loki整根阴茎，又绷紧自己臀部的肌肉试图快一点让Loki释放，却因为急躁而不偏不倚地顶到了会有快感产生的敏感处，低浅地呻吟出口。  
声音可以忍住，生理现象却真实而诚恳，Loki饶有兴趣地看着Thor低垂的性器一点点抬头直至硬起，跟随着他抬腰落腰的动作上下摇晃。  
淫糜至极。  
Loki因为这个关系每次都要扯上了金钱恼火。  
但现在看来…金钱的因素却让Thor更为诱人，有些人就是生来带着欲望的味道，权与财只会徒添一种奢靡的修饰，繁殖获得他们的人心底变态的因子。  
“你懂事得让我觉得如果自己是个女人就嫁给你。”Loki趁身上人停顿的空隙挺动腰身顶得极深，肋下的严重淤伤也被抛到了九霄云外，“但你又骚得让我只想和你上床。”  
双手绕至后方揉捏着Thor的臀瓣，暴力地向两边拉扯，只为了好让自己的性器能够抽插得更为顺畅。Thor的汗水沿着下巴的曲线滑向滚动了两下的喉结，又透过锁骨窝分散到了胸口和小腹，偶尔有一两滴因为撞击的力道而直接从额上坠落，掉在Loki的睫毛上，而后迷了眼睛。  
俯了身子，也就缩短了他们对视的距离，Loki追随着那双被快意模糊的浅蓝眼眸，不想错过任何一点接近失控的可能：“叫给我听啊，明明就也很有感觉。”  
Thor的回答只是急促的喘息和夹在于此偶尔的低吟，Loki的粗暴却不失卓越的技巧，换成了他来出力之后，每一下都狠准地撞击在刺激高潮的点上，快感被成倍的放大，他几乎就要快沉迷下去，对Loki说些下流的话。  
胳膊的支撑没有让两个人完全贴合，Thor这种时候还在考虑最好不要让自己的汗液弄脏才洗过澡的Loki，也不能让这个最近削瘦的男人承担他的重量…  
而不可否认的是，眼前这张脸太过精致，还在喋喋不休的嘴巴偶尔露出的舌尖都是撩人于无形的，Thor迷失在欲望中的激情让他有些冲动，偏过脑袋想去和Loki唇舌相缠。  
“等等。”挤进两人之间的手是Loki的，指腹抵在Thor唇上，“我不想为这个付钱。”  
“嗯。”  
捉住细瘦的手腕，Thor先是吻了内侧的肌肤，温暖的舌尖轻戳了跳跃的血管，之后才将它按压住杜绝了Loki的阻止。  
Thor低头覆上循序渐进的吻，互不相让直到他高潮的呻吟融化在两人的舌尖，无力纠缠才败下阵来…

数小时之后，Loki盯着助理的背影眼神诡谲，在出门前终于是按住了Thor的肩，上前在他耳边说了句话。  
Thor不出意料地点头让Loki笑容有了更加说不出的微妙。


	7. ☆07、慢性毒药

☆07、慢性毒药

电影拍了近一个月，Loki在杀青后用了两个星期的时间召唤回了自己掉下去的体重，不过之后半个月的线条重塑差点让他抑郁…  
但好在身边有个万能的助理，陪他健身，负责盯着饮食不让自己重复遭罪，反反复复跑了很多趟去修改杂志拍摄的服装尺寸…  
尽管在Loki看来，最安抚自己的其实只有Thor在床上哄得他开心。  
那天出门前，他看着Thor的宽肩细腰在贴身T恤下线条若隐若现，背上沉重的包时蹭带起衣角而露出的腰窝和一点点股沟，便愈发想要霸占这个人，让平日认真严谨、办事利落的男人回到家脱下衣服看到的只有自己留下的各种痕迹…  
食欲让Loki不自觉地舔了干燥的唇，去Thor耳边说了一句话。  
“能不能多一个使用道具的增值服务？”  
Thor的点头造就成了一发不可收拾。  
从各种味道的口交液到跳蛋按摩棒，情趣内衣和束缚用品也没少买，Loki很喜欢没有香味的低温蜡烛。说是低温，真的滴到皮肤上也难免红上一片，但玩了两三次之后Loki放弃了这个玩具。  
因为当他将燃烧成液态的蜡油滴在Thor腰窝里时，敏感和疼痛让Thor紧紧吸附着他的阴茎，很短的时间内他就缴械投降了…  
所以Thor没有任何意味的眼神在Loki看来都带有嘲讽，从此情趣蜡烛被他拉进了黑名单。

“Thor？”开着衣橱的门，Loki现在的起床气也小了很多，冲着正在开放式厨房做早餐，不，应该是午餐的助理喊，“你的衣服都在这里了吗？”  
他最近来Thor的公寓有点频繁，自己的衣服已经不太够换了，反正下午只是去录个综艺，谁傻乎乎穿套正装去。  
厨房那边传来的回应给了Loki肯定的答复，大明星也只能放弃挣扎地在这堆衣服中挑挑拣拣却始终难以抉择。  
“你先去吃饭吧，我来给你找。”Thor对自己被翻乱的衣柜实在有点不忍直视，便催促着Loki去吃饭，“下午那个是录制吧？好像是个并不严肃的节目？”  
“没错。”叉起一块料理得几乎没有腥味的鳕鱼排，Loki嫌弃节目的皱眉却又在顷刻间被美味溶解，“老少咸宜，不费脑子的套路，我要不答应去人家还不乐意排给那个电影呢。”  
“我要是哪天把你私下这些态度给爆出去，你要糊吧？”  
“最好再加上我和助理的不正当关系，你可以说得声泪俱下一点，有照片就更具有说服力。”原本还吃得有些小心，发现Thor连细小的鱼刺都给剔除了，Loki便没了忌惮，心里默默感谢起了那个蹲到他的狗仔让他阴差阳错捡了个可以说是完美的助理，“但我们显然无冤无仇对吧？”  
“就算有，我也不会忘恩负义。”收拾起不必要的衣服，Thor的动作很快，在Loki吃完最后一口午餐之前就将卧室恢复了原貌。  
“哦对了，Hela说她给你谈新片的时候喝多了，没注意其他公司的推选名单，你可能过段时间会见到你的暗恋对象。”Thor拿出挑好的衣服搁在沙发背上，昨晚刚到家就被淫欲上身的人搞了半夜，重要的事情都忘记了说。  
“她已经这么不想理我了吗？”  
“可能只是提醒我看着你吧。”  
“头疼…”Loki起身脱了T恤去换衣服，但是好像Thor的衣服对他来说总归是大了一个码，“下午我录节目你帮我跑一趟商场吧，不是说每个季度化妆品什么的都要上新一些套装吗？我也不会挑，你去选几套…贵一点的，越限量的越好，送给Hela，拿我卡去。”  
“好。”  
Thor端走空盘回来看到Loki套着自己的衣服不伦不类，只得亲自上前去整理。  
高领的黑色长袖外面是件透灰的衬衫，Thor去解掉了三颗扣子，而后又伸手打开了长裤上的皮带。  
“干什么呢？我们马上就要出发了…”  
“你的造型师要是看到你自己这样穿，估计要气得拉你进黑名单。”松开裤腰，Thor塞进去一侧的衬衫衣摆，稍作整理之后又重新将皮带扣好，退后两步仔细打量着，还是觉得缺点什么。  
“你现在连穿搭都会了？”见Thor拿着个首饰盒从卧室出来，Loki站在原地只能任由助理摆弄。  
“学啊，造型师每天工作时间就那么点，你总不能指望人家专职给你差遣吧。”  
Thor快速地选了几枚戒指，仅仅过眼而已，尺寸就完全合适了Loki的手指。  
他可能唯一剩下值点钱的东西就是这盒饰品了，或许也不能用价格来衡量，数年前他至少还不愁吃喝的时候，和那个以为是真爱的女朋友去了一些国家旅游收集而来的。穷困潦倒以后这些东西卖了不值钱，但是也没再用上过，谁能打扮得花枝招展的去干体力活呢…  
“这种形象我合适吗？”抬手看着一只手上戴了有五六个戒指，Loki倒并不常以这样的造型出现。  
“你粉丝喜欢的就是合适的。”取下自己的发圈，Thor双臂绕过Loki的黑发，给他扎了个十分随意的小包子，“除了官方的粉丝俱乐部，一些私下的圈子里，她们也会讨论或者去画想象中你的样子，这种偏中性一点的设定受欢迎程度真的很高。”  
“说到底这些衣服都是你的。”扎头发的关系让两个人距离缩短，Loki面对送到嘴边的美色没有不调戏的道理，顺理成章地就拨开了Thor的金发，上前咬着近来被自己调教得愈发敏感的耳垂，“骚给谁看的？”  
“你想多了。”Thor没有避让也没有解释，手下还在继续给Loki整理着发丝和穿搭。  
“你脸红了。”将双手缓缓移至助理的腰上，Loki的眼睛一直在捕捉对方蕴藏着温情与柔和的一汪浅海，“耳朵和脖子也红了…”  
“现在是工作时间，我以为我们说好的。”  
Loki耸耸肩膀，手没有挪开摸着很惬意的腰，但也停止了继续调情的行为。Thor对自己所有的想法都应承了下来，单单只提了一个要求——这些事和工作分开。  
下了班，Loki想做爱还是想发泄都随他，但是进入工作状态，他们只是万人迷的偶像明星和兢兢业业的大牌助理，不要沾亲带故，也无需念及床上的情谊。  
但人不但有逆反心理，还特别会犯贱，越是这样，Loki的好奇心就作祟得越是狂乱。  
瞥了一眼右手上浮夸的配饰，细致入微到自己指环尺寸都了解的男人其实比自己强壮得太多，偏偏逆来顺受得很，或者该说自己并未去深刻地了解过Thor…？  
“我开给你的工资其实不算低吧？”趁着出发前最后可以挥霍的两分钟，Loki以为自己找了个不错的话题。  
Thor点头嗯了一声：“超过这个行业的平均值了。”  
“我平时给你的钱也不少…”Loki心中总存在着Thor对于金钱执着的疑惑，“你为什么还是穿着这些快消品牌，连个像样的套装都没有。”  
Thor制止了那双在自己腰间没有正经的手，而对于Loki的问题除了缄口不言也想不到好的应对。  
“走吧，别让新人等你。”

综艺节目剧本和即兴都占了部分，要彩排要预演，因为是录制，有了失误或是不好的地方也可以重新再补一遍。  
零星有关系的粉丝进了后台要签名合影，Loki都一一满足了，化妆师见缝插针地过来上了点妆，那边执行导演也来催着准备开始。  
Thor递过去台本，只备注了不要剧透，其实今天的工作不算太负担，可能只是有些消耗时间。  
“我这里没什么要你盯着的了，去帮我办事情吧。”Loki应着工作人员的催促，从包里取出了自己的信用卡，“要是时间比较充裕，就直接帮我送到Hela手里，然后再说点好听的哄哄她。”  
“需要我给你带晚餐过来吗？或者有什么想喝的？或者甜点？可以偶尔放任你一次。”  
“这倒没有，不过你要是有什么看上的就直接刷我的卡，我听说B家今年的秋装还不错，适合个子高的人…然后还有一件事…”Loki摸了摸自己的鼻子，不知是慌张还是尴尬，显得难以启齿，睫毛闪烁得频率也高了一点，恰好路过的同剧组演员也来催了一声，“哎，算了，我不能跟你说了，晚点见吧。”

Loki在录制现场的穿着成了热场的话题，从粉丝尖叫的程度来看，Thor从不邀功的一些观察和情报搜集都没少花精力。  
业务能力纵使他这么挑剔的人也没法吝啬满分了。  
转着食指上的戒指，Loki耳朵在听主持人的讲话，脑子里却已经模拟起了Thor在专柜试衣的画面。  
应该会碍于身上有很多欢爱的痕迹而羞涩地在试衣间扣上最后一颗扣子才出来试外套吧？然后导购一定会热情地过来对他上下其手，借着整理衣服的名义…  
“所以我们的男主角Loki？今天这身是什么风格呢？”  
“嗯…”话头直接到了他这里，Loki暂停走神故意打量了自己一番，刻意却也不张扬，耳朵仔细地听着前排粉丝激动地喊着什么。  
“她们说是男友风。”  
主持人当然是想顺着男友二字打探出一些八卦来做卖点，可惜Loki滑头得跟条水里的蛇一样，一句轻描淡写的“她们的男朋友”就制止了话题的延伸…

Thor采购完给Hela打了个电话就直接去了公司，几个购物袋上扎眼的LOGO就足以让Hela脸上逐渐浮现笑容。  
自己买和别人送的感觉完全不一样，女强人也是女人，收礼物是死穴。  
她这个弟弟除了太浪、不怎么听话、心眼多不好管，真的还是…不错的…？  
“最近Loki好像挺乖的。”见Thor站在边上，Hela觉得仰着头说话挺累，就招呼他坐下，停下手里的工作，拿起手机也翻翻网站，“你真是我见过在他身边最久的助理了，你那个公寓住得还满意吗？”  
“不能再好了。”计算着时间，Thor也不能停留得太久，他回去的路上还要给肯定会嘴馋的Loki买点东西，Loki喜欢的那家甜品店不仅排队还限量。  
“我也不想重复唠叨，虽然和Peter Parker一起的那部电视剧第一季只有九集，但是边拍边播嘛，见面的机会太多了，万一收视率爆了，肯定还要再往下签。”Hela扫了一眼正关注着时间的助理，暗自努了下嘴角，这种助理她都想要一个了，“总之该怎么做你清楚就行了，进组之后警惕一点，那个小孩子没有错，但是他的公司挺喜欢搞事情的，不是我自负，强行捆绑我那弟弟炒一下，这个剧预告片不用出就先火了。”  
“放心吧，真的要是强行捆绑炒作，Loki反而是不会配合的。”Thor打消着Hela的顾虑，他们姐弟两个在这件事上争吵多于沟通，谁也明白不了对方真正的用意，“看他的意思要打算做个新人演员背后默默奉献的…靠山。”  
Hela的表情有点精彩，她在极短的时间需要用大脑好好过滤一下Loki给他自己的这个定位。  
“是不是我逼他逼得太紧…”推揉着太阳穴，Hela吊着眼角看Thor，“是什么让他产生了这种幻觉…靠山？？？我已经开始怀疑他是不是对人家男孩子因爱生恨了…”  
Hela头有点疼，她打算拆了这些礼物来缓解一下Loki不切实际的自大：“你心思也不在我这里，快回去吧，我晚一点把下周的行程发给你，要见导演要去补电影的配音，还有一个品牌的试镜，很忙的。”  
Thor临走前，Hela又想起了什么压低声音叫住了他。  
“那个代言挺重要的，休息的这两天让他注意保持状态…”说着Hela的眼神也变得暧昧起来，落在Thor身上似看穿了一切，“不要纵欲过度。”①

回去的时候Loki还在录，不属于剧本范畴的内容也能被他从容应对，Thor看着监视器里的人，一时也不好分辨到底是上镜的Loki更好看一点还是真人更有吸引力。  
因为今天这身打扮的关系，Loki整个人也显得乖乖的，时不时去撩一下粉丝又坏得讨人喜欢。Thor以自己的了解来看，这个男人的演技和实力确实不该做个走流量的偶像演员，可是这个行业利益是放在台面上的直白，任Loki默默发展其实和浪费资源无异吧…  
Thor瞄了一眼导演，快要咧到耳朵下面的嘴角看来马上主持人收个尾就能顺利结束，演艺工作者最希望的事应该就是提早下班吧？

不出意料的提早收工之后Loki去洗了脸，不少水珠就直接沾在了额前的发丝上，有些人的性感可能只是在举手投足间就可以散发得完美而无形。  
后台的过道里，Thor问他要去哪儿，结果Loki却一眼看到了蛋糕。  
“你这堆戒指差点让我因为洗脸毁容。”电视台进出很严格，这里不会有狗仔或者不正经的记者，Loki干脆就将手中的水全擦在了Thor衣服上，指着可爱的拎袋，“给我买的吗？”  
“这里没有休息室，要不去车上吃？”  
“跟我来。”  
Loki带着助理直接走了安全通道到达上一层，摸黑绕到了楼的另一边，冲Thor指了指玻璃门外的露台，浪漫的星星灯和两对桌椅，一组秋千一组鸟笼吊椅。  
“你还有空乱逛找吃饭的地方？”  
“我又不是只在这里录过一次节目。”拉开门，Loki侧身让Thor先一步进去，“正好让其他人先走甩一下蹲我的狗仔。”  
露台明显是为情侣准备的地方，这么高的楼层，吃着饭欣赏得也是城市中心最漂亮的夜景，初秋的晚风拂过都能带着浓浓的懒怠和暧昧。  
两个接近一米九的男人不知为何坐在吊椅上却没有显得怪异，这里是属于电视台大楼的，要说他们是在拍广告也完全合适。  
Loki难得安静地看着Thor帮他稳稳地取出蛋糕推到自己面前，剥开叉子的一次性包装递进自己手里。  
“我让你给自己买的衣服呢？”吃到一半，Loki才发现Thor还是只有一个背包，并没有出现多余的袋子。  
“哦对。”Thor从包里拿出一个精致的盒子，盒子上面是Loki的信用卡：“帮你为Peter准备的。”  
“我没说完的话你也知道？”Loki没有去打开礼物，下午录制之前自己的欲言又止竟然也能被这个助理猜到，但显然Thor是误会什么了，“我不是让你帮我给Peter准备礼物才要你看上什么尽管买的…”  
“我对名牌没兴趣。”含糊其辞地带过问题，Thor阐述起了自己挑选礼物的想法，“我不太确定他的尺码就没有选衣服，但是首饰不可以乱送。这是一幅领扣，还挺适合他的，本来想选袖扣，但是他还小嘛，那个东西会显得沉闷，这样一来，你大方点送礼别人反而不好拿你们去做文章炒作了，Hela说剧本不错，被其他的关注点带偏方向对你们都不好。”  
Loki悬着的叉子停在了嘴边，清凉却带有一丝暖意的秋风吹乱了没有被扎入皮筋里的黑发，擦蹭起绵密的奶油随着风停回到了原来的位置。  
Loki在这个起风的瞬间觉得这块蛋糕里添加了慢性毒药的成分，味道香甜、造价昂贵、让人依赖成瘾，如果要戒掉可能会变得痛苦不堪。  
Thor伸手捻去了那抹奶油，翻找着精致的盒子和纸袋，没有发现纸巾的踪迹，只好将这一点清甜的味道安置在了自己舌尖。  
他好像隐约听到Loki骂了他一句，只是声音太轻没有听得真切，但无非也是骚或者淫荡之类的吧…Thor没有反驳，脸上也没有任何的不悦，是Loki让他逼仄的生活变得不那么难以喘息，可观的薪水已经让他心存感激，而至于有偿的性爱，Loki并没有逼他或是威胁，自己心甘情愿确实谈不上无辜吧。  
“你为什么怎么都不会生气？”Loki对自己偏爱的食物也突然失去了兴趣，叉子搅动着剩余的一点漂亮蛋糕，将它们毁灭得倒人胃口，“明明听到我骂你了。”  
“你花钱和我上床，又给我好工作，我为什么要生气？”Thor实在不太理解这个男人的思维模式，“天底下也没有对自己老板发脾气的道理吧？”  
“但你一点都没有敷衍我给你的工作…像我们这种关系，不是应该随便糊弄一下就好了吗？反正和我上一次床的钱都足够抵你一个月的薪水了。”  
“我们不是说好了工作和其他的事情分开吗？”  
Thor代替回答的反问其实有些冷漠，他原本也是个非常不错的HR，工作负责，猎选人才的眼光很准，哪怕是落魄了背负着一身债务只干个货车司机也没有破罐破摔，如今机缘巧合下得来的工作甚至可以燃起他对生活的希望，无论出于何种考量，自己的内心也不允许他敷衍打诨。  
“那你既然这么懂我的心思，不如猜猜我现在在想什么？”  
“我又不会读心术。”Thor直接拒绝了这种无聊的聊天游戏，推测和猜测本就是两种不同的概念，没有理由和征兆，他哪里会知道Loki现在又想做什么。

想吻你。  
都怪这个为情侣准备的露台太过有气氛，温柔的晚风和你一样不动声色却让人心中涟漪不断，蛋糕里的药是你给我下的吧？让我有一种永远不会辞退你的冲动…

Loki突袭的亲吻持续了很久，久到经验丰富的两个人都像是初恋的青涩少年因为接吻而缺氧，下身硬得发疼而不得不赶紧停下。  
Loki敢肯定自己演过的任何一场生离死别的吻戏都没有今天认真。  
“去我家？”抹去自己唇上的一丝水渍，Loki倚在桌边，颇为调情地看着努力控制吊椅晃动的助理，“下班了，可以聊这些事了吧？”

短剧的开拍前Loki都算是比较闲，网络爆出来那天综艺节目的穿搭照片直接让几件价格亲民的单品卖断了货，即使纵欲过度状态不佳Loki也还是借着这波助力拿到了Hela重视的那个品牌代言资格，中性风席卷全球的当下，Loki的人气更是爆发得势不可挡，质量越来越好的剧本和资源逼得Hela只能靠着颓废的烟熏妆来遮盖自己的黑眼圈…  
临近进组，Loki难得自己起了个早，带着昨晚品牌商私下赠予他的定制手链出了门，目标直奔Thor的公寓，其实他拿到这个东西的时候就觉得和自己不搭，但是很适合Thor线条硬朗的手腕…  
为了避免自己浮夸的车子遭跟踪，Loki约了辆出租车，还很幸运地碰上司机是个上了年纪的大叔不认识他，一路聊着社会新闻到达目的地，Loki的心情更是鲜少地在早起之后还能很愉快。  
忍受过金属空间沉闷的空气，出电梯门时Loki被一个面相令人憎恶的男人撞了一下，肩膀磕在门框上的不适让他皱起了眉头。  
“走路不长眼睛吗！”  
Loki哑口无言地瞪着男人有些吃惊，这句话应该是他的台词吧？虽然他不会因为被无意地撞一下就开口如此无礼。  
“以后还是坚决不能早起。”见电梯门合上，Loki控制下几乎被点燃的脾气，给自己找了个莫名的理由，来到助理家的门前。  
他知道这扇门的密码，但惊喜变成惊吓就不太好了，而且比起入侵的感觉，他更期待Thor收下礼物因为感谢而主动诱惑自己。睡得乱乱的金发和早起特有的沙哑嗓音如果配上自觉地脱衣，绝对是个美妙的清晨…  
门在Loki的幻想中敲了一次之后就打开了。  
“你还有什么事…”  
“嗯？”  
Loki在疑惑中已经敛去了笑容，朝电梯的方向凝视了两秒，回头看着眼神第一次在他面前慌乱的人。

 

①Hela的大型双标现场之——和其他男演员谈恋爱不可以，和助理要干什么就当我瞎了吧。

================================  
TBC，请多留言支持和鼓励

预告：AngrySex、道具。


	8. ☆08、呼之欲出

☆08、呼之欲出

门里门外两个人尴尬地楞在原地，终于是在Loki彻底黑下脸之前，Thor侧身让了人进去。  
“刚起还是一夜没睡？”Loki将手包扔在沙发上，柔软的皮面缓冲了来自手包主人的情绪，如果目的地是桌面，恐怕砸落的声音会吓到人，哪怕是个男人，“他是谁？”  
“……朋友。”  
Thor即使一千万个不愿意，此刻也只能用上这个笼统的称呼来搪塞Loki.  
朋友？什么朋友大清早从你家离开？  
Loki脑中回闪着昨天的情景，下午的时候鲜少请假的助理和自己申请了一次早退，他几乎想都没想就答应了…  
目光落在Thor身后的桌上，刺眼的一沓绿钞更是让他难以往正常的方向去想，再去看助理神色愈发紧张的脸，Loki怒极反笑地盯住了那张嘴的下唇，结痂的小伤口直接在他心头的火焰上丢了几瓶助燃剂。  
Thor将Loki的表情和态度全看在了眼里，他知道Loki在想什么，但他很难去解释再简单不过的事——下午在银行下班前取了现金，回家喝啤酒的时候被易拉罐刮伤了嘴，今早债主上门拿完钱就走了，桌上余下的，是多取出来打算添置一套正经的衣服，免得有正式场合的情况下却因为自己不够得体让老板丢了面子…  
Loki的质问没有说出口，只是去数了数那一叠钱，根本没在意的一些细节却突然袭击了他的记忆。  
比如刚刚那个男人腰间硕大LOGO的名牌皮带，限量定制的衬衫，还有他拎着的包和腕上的表至少六位数，手中的车钥匙，哪怕是最低配的款式也要上百万，更别提那款钥匙本身就只有顶配才有。  
“他那么有钱你就只收了这些？”扔回现金的态度有点恶劣，飘散下来的两三张钞票总带上了一些侮辱的味道，“至少收人家一辆车吧？”  
“你误会了。”Thor无法去说这件事的缘由，他也没料想到Loki会因此而心生猜疑，不过自己老板不愿意他和别人搞上不正当的关系也算是情理之中，但现在他也没有更好的说辞去解释了，“这是一些我自己的私事，但并非你想的那样。”  
“你觉得一个在这种圈子里混了快十年的人看起来很好骗吗？”  
Thor对着那双染满愠色的眼睛百口莫辩，Loki的口气又太像将妻子捉奸在床的丈夫，尽管他们和这种亲密的关系遥不可及。Thor一时间感到他说什么都是错，只想赶紧终结这个话题，以后提早一天做准备，把人约到别的地方去还钱好了。  
“早饭吃了吗？我去做吧。”  
主动避免着火药味，Thor去了厨房的料理台，只剩一份早餐的材料了，他决定还是留给Loki，这个男人既不会做饭也不可能顶着那张脸去餐厅，除非疯了想去被狗仔和签名贩子找麻烦。  
Thor娴熟地处理着仅剩的水果、菜、低卡芝士和全麦吐司，脱脂奶正好倒满十六盎司的玻璃杯，切下来的多余一些材料习惯性地放进了自己嘴里。  
他也不曾想过自己只是做个早餐的样子在Loki眼里也成了错。老实说，Thor收回擦干净的陶瓷刀，扔掉空牛奶盒之后听到身后的大明星宣布他被炒的时候是懵的。  
Loki见助理整个身子都僵硬在原地，心里的那一点得意免不了开始雀跃兴奋，只要Thor转过身跟他认错，保证以后不会再这样了，他绝对会顺着这个台阶下来。不就是钱吗？他再放一放身段去拍些爆米花商业片还能养不起一个男人了？自己手上现在还真的就有部税后三千多万片酬的电影，但因为一签就是四部，Hela和他自己都还在犹豫他的青春是否负担得起。  
“知道了。”  
被突然开除的男人一声极安然的接受犹如电影播放到爆炸的场面却被直接消了音，无声地散发着伤害…  
“你先吃饭吧。”转身将三明治和牛奶放在餐桌上，Thor并未被Loki神经质的决定所影响，是走是留，本就是Loki说了算，“我去收拾东西。”  
他的东西怎么样也谈不上多，一个箱子来自然也只需要一个箱子走。  
其实Loki误会他和别人做了肉体交易看似是需要解释的，但告诉自己的老板他债务缠身应该是更严重的，相比起来，后者是更为丧失人品的行为。  
能有这份薪水可观的工作几个月，原本就是一场意外的侥幸吧…  
刚收拾了几件轻便的衣服出来，Thor便听见身后传来的脚步声带着急促和怒气，随后肩上霸道的力量袭来将根本没打算防御的自己粗鲁地摁进了床里。  
“又怎么了？”Thor竟觉得有些难以挣脱，他们本就身高相差无几，而男人在盛怒之下确实会有平时成倍的力量。  
Loki长腿跨上Thor的身子，死死钳制住他的腰，双手也迅速握住了Thor的小臂，抬眼看到床头的物品眼神不禁又冷了几度。  
“Loki？”脑子里斟酌了太多原因，Thor犹豫间没来得及反抗，双手便被锁进了床头的手铐。  
被叫了名字的人正沉迷于触摸Thor手臂内侧暴起的血管，不同于钢铸铁打般的肌肉，血管是柔软弹韧令人上瘾的触感…  
“我买的东西不喜欢和别人分享。”  
“你说得是这个…”晃晃腕上的金属，Thor的双眼却在搜寻Loki瞳孔中拼命想要隐藏的真实，“还是我？”  
上一次Loki玩完了这些东西之后他也没去收拾，栓在床头的链子取下和安装都很麻烦，Thor也不知道这个男人什么时候又会兴起再次使用。  
骤然安静下来的空气中只剩下荷尔蒙互相碰撞的呼吸声和偶尔轻微作响的链条摩擦。  
似被神祝福过的两双美目注视着彼此，犹如日出前的低潮海面和弥漫了薄雾的雨林，可以永远没有交集，也可以共生为最极致的风景。  
Thor的眼中带着疑惑在逼问，而Loki没有想到自己会有一天在床上磨炼起了演技。  
“都是。”  
逃避着更详细的回答，Loki烦躁地撕扯起Thor质量平平的衣服和裤子，伸手抽开床头的柜子，随机抓出了里面的一堆情趣用品。  
“把腿分开，我比较喜欢你自觉…”Loki褪去还纠缠在Thor小腿上的裤子，语气平和却是在命令，“把你彻底绑起来也没有意思。”  
“后悔炒我了？”  
如果说一场性爱能让Loki收回他的决定，Thor并不会在乎用这样的方式来换取，他愿意更卖力的工作，也无所谓更淫荡一些展开身体。  
“看你表现。”  
发现摸出来的东西中一个十分迷你的盒子，Loki想了想，貌似是买这些捆绑道具送的赠品，看着几乎没有说明只有“R”字母的包装，他再清楚不过这是什么了。  
一种因人而异的，可以算作催情药的东西。  
其实和肌肉松弛剂的效果差不多，早就不公开售卖的、也算不上违禁品的玩意，拍摄色情影片也许偶尔派上用场。  
或者对付一些床上不太听话的人。  
Loki拆开纸盒时不禁自嘲地哼了一声，他和手中的东西加上现在也有过三次交集了。  
第一次是自己二十未到，没有名气，但长相出挑，某个制片人把他灌到半醉带去了酒店，想要用这个东西逼他就范，可他哪里是听话的人，反手就让衣冠楚楚的商人吸了个爽，然后把人给办得第二天下不了床，如果没记错的话，他还反威胁了人家拿到了那部片的资源。  
第二次是在一场派对上撞见了被药得迷迷糊糊的十八线艺人，那会儿他才有了一点点红的苗头，本不想惹事，毕竟也不清楚人家是自愿的还是被迫的，结果那种楚楚可怜的眼神偏偏将求救的信号丢给了他，或许现在去搜索一下五年前的Loki Laufeyson，还可以找得到相关绯闻…  
第三次就是现在了。   
Loki抱着试试的心态打开了瓶盖放在了Thor的鼻子前，高浓度的液体挥发出来很快就被吸入，Thor被味道呛了一下，却也因此吸入了更多…  
出乎意料的是Thor对这种药物居然有着异常的敏感，脖子和胸口几乎霎时间就粉红了一大片，剧烈的心跳和晕眩感侵袭着他，性欲完全没有征兆地就直窜四肢百骸…  
被Loki触摸着的后穴瑟缩了一下立刻不再羞涩，食髓知味地乞求更多，当带着大量润滑液的手指再次入侵，Thor第一次知道自己可以有如此放浪的诱人呻吟…  
随后进入的东西温热却明显不属于人类，用于情趣的凸点没有一丝友好，但身体的敏锐和情欲被放大的Thor却只能被迫享受起这些，更无法抗拒三下缓慢两下猛烈的振动节奏…  
“等它没电了，就放过你…”Loki恶劣地将电动玩具推入最深，看着挺立起来的性器又起了坏心思，“现在还有两格电，不知道你会祈祷它质量不过关呢还是希望他两格电也能用上好久…”  
说完Loki出了卧室拿回他的手包，拖张椅子过来坐在床头，翻出了他的剧本和这条世界上唯一的手链。  
“说不定有比你手腕更合适的地方。”  
被赠予Loki的手链整体很长，需要在手腕绕上几圈，但是每绕一圈，单独为他设计的吊坠都会显示在最能衬托手腕线条的位置。  
无价也是天价。  
Loki并非不为这样的特别定制心动，只是这份别具匠心更为适合的是人设下的自己——温柔如秋夜的月光、像是融在骨子里的贵气、哪怕全裸也只会有让人不愿亵渎的性感。  
而手链这种东西本身就带有束缚的意味，何况还如此繁复、层次分明…  
也许除了觉得合适装饰Thor的手腕，潜意识里还多了一份想要将他困锁身边的变态想法…  
因为手链里拥有他的名字。  
Loki Laufeyson…他呈现给公众也许唯一真实的东西就是名字了。  
“我把它送给你。如果你愿意，把它拿去拍卖，连我都不知道能价值多少…”  
Loki手中的铂金细链绕上浅色耻毛里若隐若现的饱胀睾丸，一圈圈缠着柱身直至顶端，更是恶意地拨开铃口夹住精细的链子，用溢出的前液当做润滑以不至于弄伤这么脆弱柔嫩的地方。  
足有一克拉的绿宝石被切割雕成雨滴的形状悬挂在Thor的性器上，极像是打扮好呈送于人的一份礼物。  
“这件东西卖出去你可能…就完了…”Thor苦笑着，他可真是热爱工作，都被人绑在床上这样戏弄了，还在为老板考虑，“至少…也是被这个品牌彻底拉黑…”  
“反正我把它转赠给你了。”  
坐回椅子，Loki真的就不再言语地翻起了剧本，偶尔抬眼看看努力压抑着自己喘息呻吟、正被按摩棒折磨的人。

“尽量不要射在这么贵的首饰上哦～”剧本看了大半，Loki终于是开了他的口去搭理一下肌肉都无法全部绷紧的男人，双腿更是可怜兮兮得难以合拢。  
Thor完全暴露和打开的身体泛着潮红也起了薄汗，嗡嗡的震动声因为在体内的关系则是低沉闷哑，催情药物的效果对于没有耐药性的人来说绝对是一种酷刑，即使在没有触碰的情况下不会轻易射出来，但却无法控制前液的渗出，沾在细链上莹莹发亮。  
“停下吧…Loki…你想怎么做都可以…就当…是我的问题…你需要我向你…嗯…认错也是可以的…”  
除了那个只会重复机械运动的玩具带给他的不适，Thor也被羞耻心不断在鞭笞，他可以和Loki没有底线的做爱，也可以接受Loki在他身上那些无伤大雅的小游戏，但一丝不挂被束缚在床上放置，自己的所有隐忍、无奈和濒临失控都遭到了无限放大…  
“应该很快就没电了。”歪头瞟了一眼震动棒闪烁的提示灯，Loki给剧本折了一个角放回包里，“我去喝点水。”  
一杯凉水Loki比品茶都要慢，余光扫到桌上还铺散着的现金，刚刚被阅读平复一点的情绪又再次陷入了糟糕，残留的理智告诉Loki他的助理应该是没有和其他人发生什么，但能有什么天大的事让Thor值得不去否认？  
既然你不愿意说，就不要怪我从一些奇怪的渠道去查了。  
掏出裤子口袋里的手机，Loki幽幽地叹了口气，下了莫大决心一般给一个号码发送了消息，在他喝完那杯水之前，也收到了约定见面的答复。

回到卧室随意将手机往床上一扔，Loki脸色依旧阴郁地脱了自己的衣服上了床，握住长时间工作有些发热的玩具底部，毫不温柔地将它抽出，涂抹在上的大量润滑液已所剩无几，但是相对的，被开拓过的地方既湿润又柔软。  
取下手链的动作也不算轻，昂贵的金属划过铃口而放大的敏感让Thor明显地颤了一下腰腹，两根人鱼线的微弱起伏也许一条真的美人鱼也不及此诱惑。  
Loki握着Thor由于热潮同样泛红的膝盖将双腿分开得更极限，下身贴合在饥渴的穴口反复磨蹭，享受着Thor无法遮住自己的脸掩饰羞涩只能偏过头的无奈。  
“这么害羞我就不进去了。”拇指故作色情地揉着Thor的膝盖内侧，Loki第一次见他这样面露难堪，心中却不是收敛，而是想要看更多他的失控。  
得不到满足的性欲在迷惑Thor，他即使说不出口进来干我的话，但依然竭力地抬起了臀部去勾引Loki抵在自己后穴的器官，以行动来表明需求。  
比玩具尺寸要完美的阴茎带着惩罚这份放荡的意味长驱直入，Loki听到了身下人餍足的一声喘息，随后而来的是他所希望的、Thor不能自控的画面。  
“不…嗯…Loki…”  
手铐与锁链被Thor的颤抖弄得响声不断，无力的挣扎之中，少许的几滴热烫溅射到了Loki身上，他仅仅是进入就导致了Thor压抑已久的高潮，看来他今天玩得可能确实有点过头。  
“只是进来就射了，做到最后你会失禁吧…”感受着热烫内壁的剧烈收缩，Loki只能放弃抽插，等待这阵高潮反应过去，“用点药你简直辣爆了。”  
一次的释放并没有让Thor从催情剂的效果中缓解过来，反而是愈发的难受，浑浑噩噩地瘫软着身子任由Loki摆弄，瘙痒的小穴要不够一般死死吸附着带给他快乐的阴茎，连Loki什么时候解开了手铐也不清楚，只是迷茫地发觉双手有了自由，一手套弄着胀痛坚硬的下体，一手拉过Loki的手覆在自己急需揉捻来安抚的乳头。  
“最红的色情女明星都比不上你这里的颜色…”平日里淡粉色的乳尖每次被挑逗欺负都会变得殷红，也比一般的男人要更饱满一点，Loki始终认为自己执着于对这对乳头的舔咬啃噬Thor占了大部分的责任。  
丢在枕边的手机响起铃声稍稍拉回了一些Thor的神智，本不想接的Loki看到显示出的名字还是纠结了一番打开了扬声器。  
“Loki！你的助理和你在一起吗？”  
“连声招呼都不和我打，就直接要人？”  
Loki一心想守护的小孩子平日里几乎不来一个电话，现在电视剧要开拍了，打过来的电话不是问候而是找Thor？挫败感十足的大明星将这份怨气又报复给了身下的男人，狠狠地操进了柔软的深处，逼得Thor咬住了自己的手背来防止呻吟的泄出。  
“明天再和你打招呼，Thor到底有没有和你在一起？有两个蛋白粉的牌子我实在拿不定主意，可是他的电话一直没有人接…”电话里传来了清晰的罐子碰撞声，Peter是真的在为眼前的选择而踌躇，“Optimum？Sana？”  
“那，Peter问你，我对这个又不懂，你说吧？”无视了Thor摇头的请求，Loki将手机递到了不敢发出声音的人嘴边，身下却是认真而卖力地顶撞。  
“……Op…Optimum…”他只能勉强说出一个单词作为回答，也许这听起来会让Peter觉得他不礼貌。  
“不要和人家解释一下为什么吗？”见Thor皱着眉头痛苦地咬下所有声音，Loki最终取消了免提，将手机拿回了自己耳边，“我们还有点事要解决，明天见面你们再聊吧。”  
挂断了电话，Thor再也忍耐不住源源不断的快感攻击，杂乱的呼吸和呻吟一起逃离了他的唇，胸口也起伏得剧烈，汗水顺着他的胸线和阴影明显的腹肌颗颗滑落，低迷地请求着Loki再快一点用力一点…  
尽管Thor是察觉到Loki正在用手机拍他的…  
初次见面的那个晚上，他对Loki的性幻想完完全全地都印证在了自己身上…  
“连吃不下去的样子都被我拍下来了~”Loki是故意在最后射得很浅，然后录下了那个轻微红肿的小穴是如何流淌出所有的白色液体。

这恐怕是唯一一次做爱结束Thor没有力气再起来去善后，虽然他很饿，但那个该死的催情剂到现在都让他脑袋发昏，身上肌肤脆弱一些的地方无不叫嚣着刺痛，Thor不用去看也知道布满了什么样的痕迹，连大腿内侧都没有放过。  
“我不会做饭，只能订了外卖。”又是霸占了Thor的睡衣，Loki听到睡衣主人的胃部发出了饥饿的声音，“说点好听的，一会儿我可以考虑喂你。”  
Thor只是摇了摇头：“我的工作算是保住了？”  
“当然。”随手拿了件衣服给Thor盖上，Loki也不再恼怒这个人如此惦记工作，“你的身体太棒了，怎么玩都不会坏，炒你，算来算去都是我损失…”  
冲洗过的手链被Loki扔在了药效渐散的男人脸上：“如果你需要钱，直接给我报个数字，我想我给得起，我的人用不着再去给别人服务。”

Loki下午就离开了Thor的公寓，赶着去见他约好的人。  
一个导演，一个和他关系很不错又有些奇怪背景的导演，Loki知道他的本名，但在圈内，大家都叫他高天尊。  
富有得一定要住在价格最昂贵的地段。  
Loki去敲了门，等待里面的人确认过监控画面来迎接他。  
“哟呵~”看到熟悉的脸，大导演的心情显然不错，但更多的还是惊喜，“昨天刚点赞了能带来好运的偶像团体成员，今天还灵验了。”  
“不欢迎我吗？”收起墨镜，Loki没有吝啬自己好看的笑容。  
“求之不得。”高天尊让开一条道，像个正统的绅士请他最欣赏的演员进门。  
高天尊的家有着异常鲜艳的风格，从墙纸到水杯，每一样都刺激着人的视觉神经。  
“小妖精，你不会是想通了接我的戏了吧？说真的我可没抱希望你对纯商业片有兴趣。”  
“你是导演我当然有兴趣。”  
“呵～”给Loki的奶茶里特意少放了糖，高天尊将杯子无声地安于茶几，“把你的条件通通说出来。”  
“你先帮我查个人。”端起杯子，Loki不想错过高天尊这里才会有的稀有美味，他也不担心这个人对自己图谋不轨，“好喝好玩的，你这里才有。”  
“下迷药了哦～”  
“算了吧，你想上我，我可没那个胆子拒绝。”  
高天尊丢了个白眼哼了一声，但Loki却没有丝毫的不适，这个人外表花里胡哨又喜欢把自己弄得很娘，其实比谁都男人，自己还是个新人的时候若不是高天尊的庇护可能还真的挺难。  
一个被黑道大佬身份耽误了室内设计天赋的导演。  
“说吧，得罪你的是何方神圣。”  
“我的助理。”Loki拿出一份简单的资料交到高天尊手中，“我要知道他的过去。”  
高天尊撇了撇嘴，拍下资料的照片发了出去，抬眼盯着Loki半晌才开口：“怎么栽在一个助理手里？”  
“聪明能干会做饭，长得好看身材还超火辣，而且不仅耐操又肯玩，这样的人换你没兴趣吗？”  
“那借给我玩玩？”高天尊没错过Loki眼里稍纵即逝的慌乱，隔空做了个戳他额头的动作，“淘气。”  
“这样的人不叫有兴趣，是适合娶回家呀~”纠正了Loki的用词，妖媚的导演终于是谈起了正事，“我说到底也是个商人，不是慈善家。”  
“一手交资料一手签合同，你先帮我办事了，就当还是宠我咯？”


	9. ☆09 逆光

☆09 逆光

私人订制的餐厅里，姐弟二人面对面坐着吃饭，却各自忙着手机，像是有人拿枪逼着他们非得吃上这一顿午餐一样。  
Hela有种错觉，她似乎没花金钱和精力就多了个能代替自己的人，几个月了，从穿着吊带背心的季节到现在需要披上大衣，她快十个年头的寸步不离突然就轻松了下来，一个助理包揽下了所有的工作，除了没法去接洽合作抢资源和别的公司撕扯勾心斗角，其他都由Thor代劳了，特别是那个身段往她弟弟身边一站，再不要命的狗仔都得掂量一下开口的说辞和语气。  
“你真的要和高天尊签？”放下手机，Hela终于以一个姐姐的身份开口去关心了，“该不会是你又欠他什么人情了吧？”  
“没有什么不好的，他导的片子都能火。”发着消息问自己的助理有没有吃饭在做什么，Loki并不打算和Hela说实情。  
“那你转型就更困难了…虽然你还有几年的青春可以挥霍一下，但总不能一直做偶像。”Hela对于弟弟的决定很是矛盾，签下这种电影会把Loki推向人气的顶峰，但同样是把让未来充满艰难的双刃剑，“我以为你不会接的。”  
“最后一次。”移开面前的手机，Loki让对面的人能够看见自己的眼睛，来确认他的诚恳，“你就…当我有债吧。”  
一直以来被Hela拿来当做玩笑的调侃居然成了真，Loki嘴角的笑意有些无奈。高天尊帮他办点事也真是实实在在的尽心尽力，从Thor踏入社会到谈过几次恋爱，又是如何欠下巨款都查得清楚详细，几乎就是一夜之间，工作以外什么都不愿意多谈的助理就彻底成了没有秘密的存在…  
Loki在翻完那些足足七八页的资料之后不免心有余悸，他也背脊发凉地决定无论如何也不会去惹恼这个每天都会和你笑魇如花的男人。  
“但是Hela…有件事我要和你报备一下。”  
“你能这么乖和我报备一定不会是什么好事。”  
“这我不能确定，但是不管最近有我什么新闻你都不要插手。”Loki眼见Hela准备开口，立即追上了话茬，“我保证在可以控制的范围内。”  
Hela盘起的黑色长发将她的脸衬得更为精致而棱角分明，没有笑容的表情盯着Loki也看不出来她的心思，只是偶尔眨眼时候流转的眼神透露着星星点点的疑惑与凝重。  
说不好是不是来自血缘里的玄妙，Hela内心没有想阻止Loki的这一次决定。她比Loki大了四岁，从Loki出生的第一声啼哭到现在，她操着比父母都多的心，毕竟一个四岁的小姑娘是没法拒绝比任何玩具娃娃都漂亮的亲生弟弟…  
说起来经纪人这个身份严格意义上应该是Loki三岁半那年做童装模特的时候开始的？不到八岁的她还没有什么钱和资源的概念，只是义正言辞地叉着腰去和人家厂商谈判额外条件——除了衣服免费穿，明年也要我弟弟继续拍。  
虽然儿时的初衷只是觉得Loki漂亮的脸蛋出现在橱窗的广告里让她很骄傲。  
结果在Loki十六岁、那个嫩得能掐出水的鲜美年纪还真的就走上了这条崎岖复杂的道路，并且遇到了糟糕的公司和恶劣的经纪人，自己忍受不了Loki被欺负的事实，强行转了专业去修广告和营销，在Loki合约到期之时抢下了新一任经纪人的位置。  
新的公司、新的起点，一路从跌跌撞撞走到今天的万众倾倒，算一算没有十年也差不太远了。  
他们两人的性格也不知道随了谁，骨子里都带着防备和心机，做起事来不说狠辣也一刀刀直剜人要害。她看上去就精明强势，这无疑是作为一个掌握各种资源经纪人的铠甲，而Loki则是披了件漂亮的金丝软甲，温柔却无情地包裹他并不阳光的内心。  
Hela在一次不经意间看新闻的时候，指着报道里被蛰得差点死掉的游客问Loki你像不像这个僧帽水母。  
剧毒全被这个带着淡蓝和粉色的梦幻泡泡潜藏起来了。  
“你能不能不要对我这样的表情，我害怕。”Loki拿过Hela放在桌上的烟盒取出一支，他没有抽烟的习惯，只是极偶尔的情况下会用来掩饰焦虑。  
“我知道了。”  
听起来模棱两可的一句话的言外之意其实是“出事儿我担着。”  
Hela伸手要回了自己的精神食粮，其实她明白这么多年来Loki唯一出格的事情只有在那个新人身上，其他的尽管还是会让她生气，但终究只是一些过眼云烟的小打小闹，上不了台面，幸运的时候还能趁机制造一点话题。  
“除非实在有搞不定的事情再找我，我要去给你把C家圣诞节的限定从别人手上抢过来。”直接岔开了话题，Hela想起一件更有意思的事情。  
“为什么？你知道我最近忙得抽不开身，要继续拍下一季的剧，高天尊的电影也很快会开机。”  
“因为根据老板给我一手的资料来看，他们今年圣诞的创意非常好。”一声清脆的金属碰撞响起，Hela合上了打火机的盖子，抬眼看着对面的人不怀好意地挑了眉毛，“我很喜欢，就不想在广告上看到其他人了。”  
“你用这种说法骗我从童装拍到一线，我很怀疑是不是我生下来你就对我的人生开始暗中进行规划了？”Loki恐怕永远也忘不了小时候刚懂事那会儿拍过的Hello Kitty，“你将来喜欢上什么成人用品我是不是还得全裸出镜？”  
“对啊。”吐出一朵烟圈，Hela毫不介意后面的话会打击到弟弟，“不过人家宁愿用你那个大胸的助理也不会要你脱，谁想砸自己招牌找个看上去性冷淡身材又没料的人来拍情趣用品？”  
Hela见Loki没说话，正想为自己的嘲讽而高兴，却从Loki不屑的笑里察觉到了一丝微妙。  
看来她弟弟平时的性生活还挺丰富的，这种助理什么时候她也能有一个？那她和Loki也可以多点时间像今天一样坐在一起吃饭聊点工作以外的话题…

午餐后Loki甩了几个狗仔回到家已经离傍晚不远了，自从拿到那份资料后，他单方面对于Thor的态度变得莫名尴尬。  
家里开着所有的灯，通透的格局让Loki不会那么难受。  
一个拼命想让生活重回轨道的人是充满了希望的，但Loki猜想，Thor的内心绝对不会向任何人开放，他用外在的所有热情来对待工作，也不介意肉体的纠缠，温顺得让人产生没有难度就能搞定的错觉。  
其实只是用一种容易接近的方法来隔绝叫做感情的东西。  
心门上的锁越是靠近就反锁得更多，没有密码也没有钥匙，哪怕明天就把他娶回家，这个男人会给你做好饭铺好床，会答应你无礼的要求穿上情趣内衣，然后天亮之后若无其事地为你准备早餐，日复一日没有怨言。  
但将来的某一天，当你递过去一份离婚协议，他会连为什么都不问就签字。  
高冷的人难以亲近、傲娇的人不好相处、暴躁的人需要耐心…  
却都比不上一个真正外热内冷的人。  
Thor所有的爱和信任都无条件地给了一个根本没爱过他的女人。  
推他进万劫不复的深渊，拼死挣扎地活了下来，爬上悬崖的边缘，一直走一直走，走了很远很久，疲惫不堪终是走不出黑暗和迷茫，绝望早就将内心吞噬得麻木。  
事业、金钱、爱情，这些都是高不可攀的奢侈品，活下去成了唯一的“目的，连“目标”都算不上。  
Loki靠在窗前，盯着家里随处可见的灯，笑得苦涩。  
他给了这个人一束光亮，一束能走出阴霾的光，带着浅浅的希望。  
他是个怕黑的人，却要开始逆光而行，也许他的生活比他的职业还要充满了戏剧性。  
抽出两页摊开在桌上的资料，Loki将它们对折得整齐，重复了六次这个动作后沿着折痕一点点撕碎，纸片堆满了他的手掌，经过握紧变得面目全非，最后全数进了垃圾桶。  
既然已经如此，他也并不介意给这出戏增加一点出彩的演绎。

纸质的日历只剩最后一页，Loki刚从热带拍完广告回来就感受到了冬天的寒意，他出国没法带上Thor，尽管Thor说得含糊其辞，他也能明白是因为债务问题导致的拒签。  
而下了飞机时差还没倒好就要准备新电影的进组，但进组之前，他还是有值得兴奋的事。  
高天尊作为电影的制作人和导演，他接受了Loki两个有点麻烦的要求，不过零片酬的条件让他怎么算都赚了。  
看着Loki还要自己花钱去补上给公司的账，高天尊委实替他不值。  
“这一男一女搞得又不是你，你这么大费周章的何必呢？”给Loki看了手机上的线索，高天尊直摇头，“我可先说好，你不能因为不要片酬就敷衍我。”  
“我也想体验一下赚钱的辛苦嘛~那…开机前的聚会就定在这里吧？我让你帮我透露出去的行程搞定了没？”  
“刚入职的小记者，楞得很。”  
Loki提出的第一个要求，是要和Thor的前女友“偶遇”，那是个挥霍无度的女人，沉迷酒与男人，几年前突然做起了生意还挺成功，启动资金虽然不详，但大笔的钱从何而来已经是再明白不过了。  
用得太心安理得，这Loki可看不下去，尤其人类这种奇怪的生物就是不能多想，每当他幻想起Thor会在曾经给予甜言蜜语温柔关怀，一件件脱着两人的衣服缠绵整夜就油然而生各种恶毒的念头。  
Thor把感情和爱都给了你，被我怎么折腾都不吭一声。退一万步说，他拿着我的钱如果去买车买表买奢侈品都是好的，然而居然是在偿还这种荒谬的债务，凭什么？  
“明晚我会准时参加的，相信我，你的这部片子从开机就会保持关注度。”Loki对自己的计划和人气都有着绝对的自信，他如此说也算是一种暗示的交换，片酬抵人情看似公平，但这个世界上最难还的永远都是人情债不是吗。  
“哎呀呀，拎得这么清太无情了吧？收钱办事我也不会坐地起价，能满足你的我绝不吝啬呢~”嗔怪地拍了拍Loki的肩，高天尊不忘抛个媚眼，“那剩下的一件事你想什么时候办？”  
“嗯…”低头沉吟了一阵，Loki需要有意义的日子，“平安夜。”  
“啧啧啧~你可真是个坏东西！”  
“有什么不好吗？我们都是坏东西才活得有钱有势啊，好人都太惨了。”  
高天尊飞了个白眼过去，耸着肩膀不愿意苟同：“你口中的那个好人遇上你倒也没那么惨吧…”  
这话Loki听得舒心，勉强能安慰一下他账户上流失了不少数字的心痛。

次日的晚上，踏进酒吧之前，Loki确认了自己是在被跟踪的状态，对方装作一个陌生的路人，自己也很配合地“不知情”。  
剧组的寻常开机前聚会，其实并没有值得跟踪的料，Loki偶尔隔着包间门看那个新手狗仔不知所措的样子也算是很有乐趣，只是也不能戏耍人家太久，以免初出茅庐的小子太挫败就直接走人了。  
“我去趟洗手间。”  
Loki和玩得正开心的一群人打了招呼，显然是没人在乎他要去哪里，一双眼睛时刻盯着他的也只有无聊得想要打退堂鼓的小狗仔。  
他确实去了洗手间，还在里面故意逗留了一会儿，整理好有些松散的衣领，连西装的扣子都重新系好，低头玩着手机再出来，偏离了方向和位置，推开了一扇一模一样的门，却有着截然不同的人和场景。  
Loki瞥了一眼，他要是在拖得晚一点进来，恐怕就要从色情上升到淫乱了。  
“抱歉，我好像走错了…”  
他大可以拉开门就撤退，然而却偏偏留在原地似乎要等着这里的主人原谅。  
“等等，你是…！！！”发问的女人坐在沙发的正中，手还没从旁边的年轻男性身上挪开，眼睛倒早早盯死了他，“Loki Laufeyson？”  
“是我…很抱歉，可是这里的门长得实在差不多…”  
“这可不是一句抱歉就能解决的呀，大明星~”打断了Loki的话，女人移开手，下意识地已经在给面前的空杯里倒酒，随后向Loki招手，“你要不要诚恳一点？”  
不动声色地打量着这个相貌身材都入不了自己眼的女人，Loki甚至都不喜欢她的名字Rebecca，但显然一切都照着自己设想的剧本走，他便也顺水推舟地为难起来。  
当同行的伙伴上来拉扯Loki的时候，一些畏手畏脚的拒绝是必要流程，否则门外的人拍不清楚就都成了白搭。  
几杯酒下去Loki打算离开，戏到这里也差不多了，该拍的都会拍到，他的不情愿和躲闪是专业级别的表演，双手更是乖巧得没有碰触到任何一点不属于自己的肉体。  
“别急着走嘛！”Rebecca轻轻推过水晶杯到Loki面前，“说起来我们还有点渊源。”  
说着她接过朋友递来的手机，上面是一张很普通的路拍：“我前男友，你现在的助理，有没有兴趣知道他是个什么样的人？”  
“你说。”不着痕迹地避开了肩防止这个讨厌的女人靠过来，Loki心底难免有一分好奇。  
“喝了它我就告诉你。”  
端起杯子，明显的药味让Loki有了些许的迟疑，这样下作的手段他不齿也很烦腻，无奈的是就这么短暂的停顿，却直接遭受了恶劣女人推着杯底，半强迫地让他喝了下去。  
“Thor可还真是个好男人，除了太蠢什么都好，我要一条限定的项链，他就熬夜去给我排队抢名额，可他看上的表，我托人弄了块假的他都会高兴上很久…”  
“那是挺蠢的。”  
Loki所表达的蠢并非Rebecca口中的贬义，男人对表的专业应该会等同于女人对口红的敏锐度，只是心爱之人所赠，假的也能找出“她不懂”“她被骗了”这些借口吧。  
“你和他上过床吗？”压低了声音在Loki耳畔低语，说着他最不想听的话，“是不是特别温柔特别乖，你说不要他忍着自己去打手枪也不会碰你？”  
涂着厚重甲油的手伸了过来，熟练地开始解他的领口，Loki想要拨开，猛然袭来的晕眩感让他手上也失去了几分力量。  
不行，再不离开一旦药效彻底发挥，他可没有能力抵挡这么多人…  
说好半小时不回去就来捞人的妖艳贱货为什么还不来…  
恍惚间，Loki发现门被推了开来，一个并不高大的身影有些畏缩地站在门口。  
“你…你原来在这里…我们说好做个简短采访的…”  
“……”有些惊讶一个狗仔也会来帮自己，Loki甩开Rebecca的手强忍着头晕起身走到门口，“走，我们外面说。”  
真的离开了包间，里面的人也并不好再追出来，Loki和这个新手狗仔一时间相视无言。  
“我…我拍到的照片…不能…不能给你，但是看不太过去下药…”  
“该发的时候就发出来吧，保证是你的独家。”  
Loki也没有多言，尽管感谢这个菜鸟的解围，但这不过是刚入职还残留的纯真，等再过几个月，业务熟练了，恐怕是恨不得他被扒光了在里面群交吧？  
转回洗手间，Loki催吐了刚刚喝下去的所有酒，狼狈不堪但脑袋依旧晕得难受，折返剧组的派对中更是无法抵抗晃眼的灯光和烟酒味。  
“你去看看他怎么了，不行就给他经纪人打电话。”高天尊见Loki这一次离开脸色苍白，拍了拍他的助手，示意跟着过去。

酒吧的门厅里，Loki还是选择了找Thor来接自己，他是唯一一个能够最快达到身边的人了吧？  
果然没到二十分钟，熟悉的车子就停在了马路对面，Loki被高天尊的助手送出门，却没想到还未道别，就蜂拥而至一群蹲守已久的狗仔，聒噪的尖锐问题直让他胸口憋闷，而那个迟钝的助手也根本招架不住。  
对面的人见此状立刻下了车，直穿过马路挤进人群，Thor一把揽过状态不对劲的人。  
“脸色怎么这么糟？”  
低声询问的同时脱下自己的杏色风衣，Thor迅速披在了Loki身上，里面凌乱的西服套装是绝对不可以被公众看到的。  
“没事，送我回家…”  
职业的关系让Loki对镜头有着异常敏锐的洞察力，所以即使现在仅仅是轻微的头晕，他还是故作虚弱地将重量托付给Thor，方便一些按兵不动的偷拍者捕捉。  
几个月来的任职让Thor怀疑他可以去参加车赛，如何绕路怎样甩跟踪都是对他脑子和车技的考验，但现在绕路显然不可取，只能集中起注意力拉起油门一路超速回去。  
把人扶进家门，Thor总觉得有哪里怪怪的。  
“你身上的味道我感觉有点熟…”  
该死，那种像是打碎了香水瓶的浓烈程度现在进了干净的环境更加令他作呕，一方面是味道太刺鼻，另一方面，他讨厌Thor还记得前任的味道。  
“我去洗澡，这种婊子才用的香水。”  
Loki推开了身边的人，径自去了浴室，价格不菲的套装扔在置物凳上，他在考虑处理掉这套沾了恶心味道的衣服。  
愣在原地的Thor有些费解，Loki虽然油嘴滑舌也很毒，但鲜少去用如此带有侮辱性质称呼来形容一个人，尤其是女性。  
是今晚遇到的人很棘手吗？  
Thor思前想后还是推开浴室门走了进去。  
“要不要通知你姐姐？我担心明天会有不好的新闻…”站在浴缸边上和水里的人商讨着对策，“有人灌你酒吗？”  
“下了药。”Loki抬眼，瞳孔中的神色还尚存一丝游离，“剂量足够让我嗨上一晚的。”  
“是没有办法去报警的人？”深知作为公众人物的无奈，Thor也不方便继续去操心深究，在Loki眼前踌躇了几分钟，“那个药你需不需要我…帮你？”  
摇摇头，Loki发觉这个男人偶尔还是会有单纯的时候：“你来之前我去吐了，这么多年我吐过的药还真的不少，见过精神病院里装疯的吗？差不多就是那样，听话地吃下去，然后再吐掉。”  
“没事就好。”看Loki的脸色还不是太好，Thor去探了探他的额头，温度还正常，“我去看看网上有没有新闻出来。”  
Loki并不满足Thor现在只对他的工作有所关心，刚刚自己那么真诚地讲述在娱乐圈的黑暗，就换来一句“没事就好”？药吐掉了就真的不难受了吗？  
“进来。”趁Thor不备，Loki直接将人拖进了他的浴缸，起身而上去扯瞬间湿透的衣裤，明显有着不少急躁。  
“你不是不需要…”不解Loki的突然变卦，但Thor没有一丝拒绝的动作，甚至还主动脱去了被敞开的薄绒毛衣丢出浴缸。  
“下得药不需要你…但我的性欲需要你…”不太容易地褪去沾湿了水的长裤，Loki捏了捏Thor的大腿根部，不忘再去爱抚一下愈发敏感的性器，“坐上来，我要看着你。”  
浴缸的大小可以容纳下至少三四个人，并非单人的尺寸，Thor双手没有可以撑扶的物体，仅仅依靠力量来维持平衡难免顾此失彼。  
所以Loki伸手去搂他的腰，Thor唯一能做的只有双手拍在Loki背后的浴缸壁上，没有其他方法可以保证自己不因为滑倒造成一场事故。  
然而停滞下来的造型却是将自己的胸口送到了Loki嘴边，腰臀也落入了他的手中易于掌控。  
乳液的润滑程度并不差，加上平日里次数不少的做爱让Thor很容易就接纳了Loki的进入，但水下坚硬的陶瓷却对膝盖和小腿没有丝毫的友善。  
“叫给我听…”抬头咬上Thor的下巴，Loki舌头和牙齿磨蹭着刮干净胡子的皮肤暗示他开口，“不愿意的话，你就自己动吧。”  
Thor的选择没有意外的是后者，防止滑倒他不敢起伏着去动作，只能摆起他的腰去吸附和吞吐，腹肌的线条在水里忽明忽暗，小小的肚脐也跟着一深一浅翕动，Loki的耳边没有放浪的呻吟，但其实Thor乱七八糟的喘息是比叫出声更为诱人的。  
没有忍住去摸了摸肚脐，贪玩的后果有些严重，Thor挪出了一只手抓上了他的肩头，指尖的力道即使忍耐了也依旧生痛，正在享受的性器也被狠狠地夹紧，若不是残留的一点药效估计现在已经全射进了Thor的肚子，手所触及到的水面以外的肌肤也瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Thor没有颤抖，而是整个人都僵住了…  
Loki听到了极轻极低的一声“不要”，带着小心翼翼地试探。  
“你身上藏着各种秘密呢~”Loki移开手指没再去逗弄这个致命的弱点，却停留在附近暧昧地摩挲，“别人这样做过没？”  
“没有…没…”摇着头，Thor想否定两次，Loki一直认为他放浪又淫荡，也热衷于折磨他身体各处感觉敏锐的地方，但深知请求并不会有用，Thor最终只是咽下了更多的拒绝，闭上眼等待承受Loki下一次的撩拨。  
“没有就算了…不过你要好好扭你的腰来满足我…”曲起腿挤压着Thor的臀，让进入变得更深，Loki退而求其次地去玩弄饱满成深粉色的乳头，低头看着抵在自己腹部的阴茎，脑中忽闪过Rebecca的那些话，急躁地扯过Thor一只手覆盖其上，“还要自己弄出来给我看。”

在浴室做爱的好处就是可以顺便洗澡，坏处自然就是会弄得到处都是水，Loki的处理方法就是让它们自然干，但Thor看着实在难受，还是亲自动手去擦了浴缸拖了地，而后路过客厅收拾了Loki喝完牛奶的杯子丢进水池清洗。  
在晾头发的Loki目光其实一直留在Thor的腿上没移开。  
膝盖处的红还没有消退，可能都不用到明天，再过一会儿就会浮现磕碰导致的淤青，换做个娇小的女性或者纤细一点的男人都会令人心生怜惜，但这些伤痕在Thor身上总会反应出色情。  
他有变态的心思，那别人也会有。  
Thor在他身边越久，跟着他认识的人也会更多，以后难免有人会对他图谋不轨吧？  
“睡觉吧，别管了，我明天给家政公司打电话。”从背后抱住Thor的时候，Loki感觉到手臂中的躯体有一瞬间的僵硬，“反正明天就进组了，要回家我也去你那比较方便。”  
“不安全吧？”  
“有什么不安全的？”好笑地咬了咬Thor的脖子，Loki威胁般地顶着胯，“你这个样子做着家务才不安全…开拍会很忙，你确定做完这些再被我干一次明天还能坚持一天？”  
“至少让我把手里的做完吧，别为难一个有强迫症的人。”  
而洗完杯子去卧室后，Loki并没有履行自己的话和他再次做爱，只是不着边际地聊了几句后陷入困意。  
Thor不习惯开着灯睡觉，但是Loki总喜欢保持着光亮。  
“关灯吧，一个人我怕黑，两个人就没关系。”睡意袭来难以招架，Loki懒得去自己按开关，只是翻了身朝Thor挤了挤，蹭着他的肩头闭上眼睛。  
明天有份礼物送给你，平安夜还会有更好的，作为你的新债主，有的是时间让我慢慢攻陷你…

次日的新闻铺天盖地，网路的消息数次导致服务器无法刷新而崩溃，流传出来的照片都是Loki面色不佳地披着大衣，被他的助理和工作人员搀扶进车里的画面，也不知道是拍摄的手法比较好还是别的原因，不算高清的照片中，Loki的眼神可谓是迷离恍惚惹人心生怜惜，助理的那件外套尺寸又足足大了一个码，更是衬托得他虚弱消瘦。  
随后Loki也在几个小时内亲自发了声明，表示昨晚剧组的活动他开小差期间误闯了别人的派对，错在他先，对方让他一起喝一点酒的要求也实属不过分，但由于自己酒量太差，导致了一系列的误会，为此他深表歉意，并保证在他学会好好喝酒之前绝不逞能了。  
这条声明不发还好，发出来直接成了Thor前女友的催命符，没有不心疼偶像的粉丝，爆料出来他被留下喝酒然后遭到上下其手的模糊照片也来了个里应外合。  
一时间愤怒的网络留言和暴力搜索让那个人品低下的骗子吃尽了苦头。  
Loki知道这样做也并不光彩。  
其实他原本也并未算计到这个地步，只是对方下药的行为和对那个傻乎乎男人的诋毁，让他也没法顾及更多…  
况且他从头到尾都没有说过自己是个正直的好人，复杂的圈子各有生存的方式，他不是内心善良的那一个，却也谈不上最坏，至少他不操粉也从不收取贵重的礼物。


	10. ☆10 再说吧！

一直等到今日收工，Loki都没听到助理向他发表任何感想。  
那个照片虽然模糊，但作为朝夕相处好几年的人，不说化成灰也认识，至少一眼就能辨别吧？Thor就这么安安静静没有一言？  
“今天新闻看到了吗？”趁着夜色回到Thor的公寓，Loki将外套脱下交给他，喝着水装作不经意地询问。  
“当然。”挂好厚重的大衣，Thor顺手收拾掉了桌上的一些废纸。  
“那个女的…挺过分吧？”  
“嗯。”蹙着眉头犹豫了一阵，Thor似乎选择了不去隐瞒他和新闻女主的关系，“她一向如此。”  
“一向如此？”Loki眼里涌上的神采瞬间压制了整天的疲惫，“你的意思是认识这个人吗？怎么认识的？”  
“我几年前的女朋友…”  
“这么巧吗？”放下水杯，Loki转身打开冰箱翻找着有没有可以解决饥饿的东西，“为什么分的手？”  
“不合适。”  
轻描淡写的理由让Loki觉得他们两的身份位置反了过来，这种说辞恐怕所有的公关都懒得去做，太过敷衍也不会满足任何人的好奇心。  
“为什么不合适？你这么能干，对我都尚且如此，对恋人不是应该会更好吗？而且她看上去挺有钱的…”  
“Loki，你如果愿意的话，就让爆出照片的人撤掉吧。”打断了Loki的追问，Thor拉开了在冰箱乱翻的人，“沙拉？”  
“我不想吃草。”被截了话头让Loki很不高兴，尤其是Thor的这个建议更是火上浇油，“为什么要撤掉，她该承担那些后果。”  
Thor从冷冻层找出速食的牛排关上冰箱，将牛排丢进水池里解冻：“不吃草只有这个了。”  
“回答我的问题。”Loki现在哪里有时间去管这块牛排是不是新鲜多汁，他接受不了Thor一副身外之人的样子，“总不会对过去的感情还要表现出豁达吧？”  
他几乎就要脱口而出这个婊子把你害成这样你还装什么圣母。  
“网络攻击是违法的吧？如果直接找上门对她造成了伤害或骚扰，你的粉丝也许连你的面都没见过，就要因为帮你出气而承受处罚吗？”倚靠在料理台边，Thor身姿并没站得那么直，他希望自己在说这些话的时候不会因为体型上的客观优势让Loki感到盛气凌人，“总有些人比你想象中疯狂。”  
“而且Loki…”Thor停顿了数秒，胸口大幅度地起伏了一次，随后带着声无奈的叹息，“并不是什么你惹不起的人，你也是故意喝下去那杯掺了药的酒…我不清楚这是设计好为电影找话题还是真的一场意外，但是无论哪种，你做到声明那一步已经足够…”  
Loki是个老戏骨，活在各种镜头下的偶像明星，表情管理是一种本能的行为，然而他就是不想在Thor面前还玩这一套。  
他现在的脸色，可能全网都搜不出来一张这么阴沉的。  
“这么说…你关心的是我？”Loki嘴角牵扯的笑容很是微妙，因为他的眼睛里并没有任何的笑意。  
“当然。”  
“那这是工作需要对我的建议，还是作为你个人，对我的关心？”无处安放的手插进了裤兜，Loki如果不这么做恐怕会握紧双手显露出他的紧张，“你不恨她吗？她连一块并没有多贵的真表都不愿意送你。”  
Thor当然恨，杀人不需要坐牢他恨不得弄把枪崩了那个女人。  
如果坐牢就不用还债的话。  
如果死刑就能解决问题的话。  
他的前女友罪不至死，他更没有道理因为生活变得艰难而放弃生的权利，恨她却要为她而死？这逻辑上说不通。况且他必须要为自己的无脑轻信和大意买单，否则做鬼还是投胎，还是那个吸取不了教训的傻白甜。  
“我每天只要坐在家里恨她是不是就可以一帆风顺了？”回身去戳了戳水里的牛排，再有五分钟就差不多能解冻了，“至于我的想法…Loki，你希望我是工作的建议那就是，当然了，你要是希望那是我对你的私人感情，也完全没有问题。”  
Loki被后半段置之度外的回答堵得够呛，心口麻痹了那么一瞬间，随之酸涩扩散开来直至指尖，等他回过神来，手背手腕竟是起了层薄薄的冷汗。  
他可能从进入这个行业开始，对于赚钱就没有什么概念，他确实会失去很多自由、隐私，甚至过度消耗他的身体，但客观事实就是他赚钱很容易，而且他不吸毒也不赌博，甚至烟酒都不怎么碰，在认识Thor之前，他也不嫖。所以这么多年，他真的算是挺富有的…  
可对于他来说也许只是一个通告的费用，就足以让他对Thor予取予求。  
其实想想看，一脚踏进演艺圈的这么多年，没红和刚刚有些名气完全站不稳的那些年，什么都接没有得挑。自身有实力这种话很多时候却又是个很讽刺的笑话，他现在得到的一切，不可否认掺杂了很多其他因素，归纳起来他算是幸运的。  
时至今日，他手里握着公司的股份，尽管占比微乎其微但无论变现还是作为投资都不容小觑。再过几年也有自己成立公司去培养新人的打算，怎么说都是个离成功不遥远的人，既然有这个能力，他去给予Thor这份“幸运”从自己的主观和个人情感来说，都是有着明显的倾向和乐意的。  
Loki将手从口袋里抽了出来，有点不甘也只有认命地撇撇嘴。  
受过这么重情伤的男人别看他平时又乖又能干，真要俘获起来的难度系数比那种用鼻孔看人的女王都高，除了把自己的真心血淋淋地掏给他看，还真的没什么捷径可以走。  
而且现在就迫不及待地向这个他还没吃够的人袒露心思，以后如果能修成正果，他的家庭地位还要不要了？以他从小就怕Hela的性子来看，估计对另一半也是怂得没边…  
“你…教我做这个吧？”收回了脾气，Loki走到助理身边，指着池子里的牛排，“应该挺难的吧？”  
“呃…”Thor摸了摸速冻食品的状态，将它从水里捞出来撕了包装递给Loki，“应该只有三四个步骤，不识字看图也能会…连所有的调料都给你配好了…”  
“哦…”  
悻悻地看着还冒冷气的包装，Loki深知这是个非常失败的调情，按他以前拍肥皂剧的套路，此刻两人应该是在厨房你来我往地折磨那块肉，然后他双手沾满油污无处可放，Thor帮他穿上围裙后直接搂住他的腰开始指指点点…  
围裙…  
Loki盯着已经用黄油在热平底锅的人，眼里渐渐浮上了奇怪的欲望，不知道哪一种款式的围裙更适合金发碧眼的男人…  
胸口是一块爱心半透明布料的不错，蕾丝的也应该挺好，或者那种极简的细带印着奶牛花纹的…  
“油烟太多容易弄脏衣服，你有空去买条围裙吧。”  
Thor拎着牛排放进锅，兹拉的爆油声音让他以为自己听错了这句莫名其妙的建议，但分析想一想，他的衣服越来越贵，确实如果沾了油渍是一件很麻烦的事情，便点头应了下来。随后一心二用地煎着闻上去还算香的牛排，脑子里盘算着这个月能有多少钱去还债…其实事情还是在向好的方面发展不是吗，至少他的信用卡这个月又能还清一张。  
Loki安静地坐在椅子上玩手机，时不时抬头看一眼若有所思的人，但Thor一定猜想不到这个人手机里正无声播放的是之前他们做爱时候的录影…

平安夜的前三天是应该是休假前的最后一次拍摄，原本只是绿幕的动作戏，可正巧赶上了难得的大雪，特效和道具是永远比不上实景的，所以加塞了一天的戏，很不巧，这场戏Loki不仅需要穿得很单薄被打，最后还要落水。  
末世丧尸的题材，当Loki轻装上阵站进雪地里的瞬间，他只有羡慕特效演员的份，假发相当于帽子，披挂在身上的各种大衣袍子里面都能穿上点抵御严寒的衣物。  
他的武器是两把特质的匕首，为了追求更好的效果，是实实在在用金属打造的，如此一来，客观条件的严峻让Loki很多动作都因为手指的僵硬而效果不算太好，或者临时演员千奇百怪的失误导致原本满意的动作只能重来。  
Loki是个敬业的演员，高天尊是个有强迫症的导演，他们会合作出细节到肌肉颤动都很完美的片子，但这背后的代价永远都是一遍遍的不尽如人意和无限的调整、重拍。  
幸好人都是有求生欲的，最后落水镜头一条过了，坚持不用替身的人在扑下水中的前一秒所表现出来的担忧和对未知的慌张简直令观看的人身临其境，仿佛追赶男主角的不是带着特效化妆的群众演员，而真的是一群抢夺食物的丧尸。  
Loki上岸掸着头发上的水，结冰可不是什么舒服的事情，他冷得有些麻木，四周看看也不知道Thor去了哪儿，干脆就跑到高天尊边上去检查自己这样环境下拍出来的镜头是不是满意。  
“…你怎么还在这儿？快去休息，别看了，够完美了，虽然我知道你可能也是真的怕跳到冰水里去。”约摸过了有十分钟，高天尊抬头见Loki还在盯着刚刚的画面，赶紧向正在走来的助理招手，“带走带走，别把我的摇钱树冻感冒了，今天没他的戏了。”  
Thor手里拿着剧组给他的绒毯裹住四肢都僵硬的人，戏服上都是几乎要凝结的水和一些道具血浆，自己靠得近，甚至都能听到Loki牙关在打颤的声音，于是没有任何商量的余地，胳膊一揽直接将人带离了外景片场，得益于这个雄厚资金的剧组，一街之隔的商务楼被临时租了一层空闲的楼当做休息室，条件一般但至少暖气设施没问题。  
一路上拦掉了三五个记者，而Thor也发现其实Loki的粉丝倒是非常有礼貌，看出他这个状态只是远远地打了招呼却并未上前打扰。

“赶紧把衣服换下来，我也把这些拿去还给服装部门。”早就准备好的Loki私服整齐地放在沙发上，贴心得连正反都摆放好了，Thor脱下那些冷冰冰的戏服，翻过绒毯干净的一面擦去Loki肌肤上的水渍，“刚刚等这条毯子等了一会儿，才去晚了。”  
Thor说得确实是事实，但他也撒了谎，他多耗费了五分钟的时间去拨打那个追债者的电话，却始终无人接听，他并不希望这个人再次因为直接上门造成误会，那个可怕的药剂虽然Loki承诺不会再对他用，但那实在是个不算美好的回忆。  
“没…”温暖室温的刺激让Loki一头撞上Thor的怀里打了个喷嚏，对应季节拍戏也并非就那么舒服，“你去还衣服的时候帮我带点咖啡吧。”  
“你不是不喝咖啡的吗？”按压着Loki的头发，绒毯的吸水性还不错，Thor很快就擦拭干了遇水卷得更明显一些的黑发。  
“那都是…嗯…”  
“对以前那些用不惯的助理的刁难之词？”扯下毯子和那堆戏服丢在一起，Thor从沙发上拿过雪貂绒的V领毛衣给Loki套上，“这可不是个好榜样。”  
“你说我刁难人家还是穿动物毛？”拉拉衣袖，Loki显得非常骄傲，“人造的，我是个很有爱心的人。”  
随后还是很蹩脚地给站在自己面前的人一个笨拙的Wink…  
“我去给你买咖啡，你自己…把裤子穿上。”  
说完Thor抱着脏掉的绒毯和戏服走出了休息室，很奇妙，他刚刚似乎能理解到以前一个富婆和他说过的宁愿千金散尽也想睡Loki一次的想法。  
其实身高离190公分只差一点的男人理论上不存在可以因为一件遮住臀部的毛衣而令人欲望作祟，但不管是露出的笔直双腿、发红的鼻子还是线条稍显锋利的锁骨，都在Loki身上找不出不和谐因素。  
Thor承认，如果刚刚Loki打完那个小小的喷嚏抬头揉揉鼻子看他的时候睫毛上还沾有一些雪水，他可能会头脑一热送过去一个火辣的吻吧…  
越来越荒谬了他们的关系。  
但即便不露声色的尴尬Loki在一个人的时候还是反应了过来，Thor这个人在他身边几乎没有杂念，做爱都像是买来的情趣。他发誓自己刚刚没有任何挑逗Thor的意图，可他们的目光不曾偏移对方，闪烁不安的眼神和匆忙的逃离让Loki在低头穿裤子的时候恍然大悟——他又不是不清楚自己被多少人当成了性幻想的对象。

然而还完了衣服，讨债人回过来的电话终究是彻底断了在等咖啡制作的Thor一些奇怪的念头，他们约在平安夜，也就是后天的早上见面，依然是全部现金。  
“其实Thor…你既然在给那么红的明星工作，我也不是没办法给你减免掉债务的。”电话那头没急着挂断，没什么顾忌地怂恿着Thor，“介绍认识一下我给你减去三分之一的欠款好不好？”  
“我会慢慢把钱都还上的。”  
“哎呀，你别这么固执好不好，只是让你介绍一下，又不是要你把人给我打昏了绑过来，我们也是做生意的人，私下找一些明星合作点项目很正常的，不会违法也不会害人，你考虑一下？只要找机会介绍一下，就是三分之一的债务，剩下的就是我们的事，合作要是能成，我只留现在总额的三分之一债务给你，并且不会再翻你的利息。”一气呵成地说着自己的诉求，追债的男人很清楚这对背债的人无疑是最大的诱惑，“你过得再难都想方设法还我钱，还不是为了早日回到原来的生活吗？再说你有多了解这个明星？其实不怕你笑话，要是有熟人有渠道，价钱谈得稳，人家也会来和我们合作的，我现在把这个机会留给你，难道不好吗？说不定他日后还会感谢你让他赚钱呢！”  
店员将打包好的咖啡递到Thor面前，他必须赶着回去以免极速的温差让口感失衡，但是电话里又喋喋不休个没完。  
“见面再说吧，我还有事。”  
“再说”这种话，总是会在人与人之间产生歧义，有人答着“再说”却让一腔热血等待的人最终失望，也有人嘴里应付的是“再说”，结果在约定之日竟手捧鲜花。  
但很显然，Thor在敷衍，对方却自信地将它当成了肯定。

带回了热咖啡，Thor拧开贴着“Loki Laufeyson”纸条的休息室门，那个冻得瑟瑟发抖的人还没被暖气缓过劲来。  
“锁门。”  
放下咖啡，Thor转身将门锁落下，又想起点什么：“我要不要去给你再借条毯子？”  
“不必了。”从背后抱住温暖的身躯，Loki没客气地把手伸进了助理的衣摆，冻得他明显一僵，“万能的助理帮我就好了。”  
“我们说好工作是工作…那些事都必须是工作以外…”  
“我不是正在休息吗？”被肌肤暖热的手找回了知觉，Loki摸向Thor的裤子口袋，“你明明都做好了随时让我干的准备。”  
嘴里被塞进了还留有体温的铝箔方袋，Thor犹豫了几番之后，还是叼着包装的一角撕开了安全套…  
“老实说…”接过开了口的安全套，Loki脱下两人裤子的速度熟练到令人羞耻，“我最近都会因为你这么乖而心里觉得发酸…”  
“…如果你喜欢我反抗我可以配合你。”被推在休息室的门上，Thor只能尽力地弯下腰去配合以防止这扇门因为碰撞而发出声音，虽然先前已经锁了门，但Thor仍是心虚地确认了一下门锁，“这里也许不太合适。”  
“操…”  
Loki骂出口的脏话声音不算低，打在Thor屁股上的一巴掌也足够响，有时候自己对Thor粗暴真的情有可原，怪不了他。  
面对一个人，他身材令人垂涎、做过之后又会上瘾，最重要的还是这个火辣的人操不坏，对你千依百顺还有着金钱关系…谁他妈信誓旦旦地说能够克制住兽欲那一定是性功能有障碍！

========================  
TBC  
卡肉真爽

今晚八点左右会发布本宣，请有意向的宝宝们留意哦


	11. ☆11 默默还钱的事我凭什么做？

工作人员就在门外来来回回地走动，有比较轻快的脚步，也有高跟鞋金属细跟与地面碰撞的清脆声响。  
甚至还有人直接就在门口开始了交谈，窃窃私语未必听得真切，但像是各种催促和正常的聊天Thor完全尽收耳中…  
Loki却像不怕被人知道一样，死死钳制住他的腰，每一下抽插都到位得敬业。  
在绝对安静的环境里，空调吹出的暖风也带着声响，肉体相碰的啪啪声无限倍数地放大了羞耻，当然只是针对Thor的。  
右手手臂横在门上，Thor咬着自己来杜绝所有的呻吟，左手伸向了腰后捏着Loki的手腕，试图停下他揉弄敏感腰窝的动作。  
他们这种关系越持续下去，迟早变成两个淫棍。  
Thor今天贴身的那件衣服不算紧，领口也比较宽松，Loki的凉手在里面揉捏乳头基本上是没有阻碍的，那个原本软趴趴的小肉粒在触碰中突然挺起，随之又因为指腹的拧动和按压变得坚硬饱满。Loki将它夹在双指间拉扯，尽管乳尖的主人没说什么，但Loki相信，今晚脱掉衣服之后，这颗淫荡的小东西还会保持着被蹂躏后的红肿挺立。  
“唔…”Thor沉闷的低吟被手臂拦下了一半，他差点就因为那根隔着安全套都热烫的阴茎而塌下腰。  
他现在已经能被Loki轻易迅速而又狠准地找到屁股里的快感点，所以人不被操几次可能真的不知道底线在哪儿。  
门外每当有人经过或是停下，都会让Thor紧张起来，身体不受控制地绷着，连带着内壁都会没有预警地突然收缩一阵，这可爽翻了身后的人，让Loki再也舍不得速战速决，刻意延缓了自己抽插的频率，听着Thor只敢在外面完全安静的情况下低低的喘上两声，更是想要拖长在这个简陋休息室的偷腥。  
伸手到前面去摸了摸Thor硬挺着的性器，Loki只是稍微套弄几下，铃口渗出的前液就已经沾湿了他的指缝，隐忍的人横在门板上的手紧紧握起发出轻微的颤抖，似乎是在快感的顶峰做着倔强的挣扎，只要Loki再推上一把，就能将Thor送入高潮的深渊…

“嘿，你怎么在这？有几个演员的妆脱了，你赶紧去看一看，那些个新来的化妆师可搞不定。”

门外响起一位男性工作人员火急火燎的呼声，紧随其后的还有资深化妆师慢条斯理的应答和拖拽化妆箱的声响。  
“停下…Loki…”  
反复数次拍了拍Loki的手，Thor的示意终于得到了回应，身后的人停下律动，贴上他耳朵咬咬软薄的耳骨：“怎么了？弄疼你了？”  
“先出去…”压低嗓子几乎是用气音在说话，Thor眼角微微的湿润在告诫着Loki他已经到了极限，“如果你不想被听到的话…”  
“真是要命的可惜！”  
不甘心地将手指探入Thor口中，Loki遗憾不能听到这个乖巧的男人被自己做到满嘴骚话呻吟不断，但显然Thor确实有些受不住了，连现在卷住自己手指的舌头都小心翼翼地哄着…  
Loki能够抽出自己还硬挺着发疼的阴茎简直就是奇迹。  
“你今天表现不行哦～”Loki撤离手指的时候意犹未尽地揉捻着Thor湿润的双唇，两人相贴的下身自然也是不好受。  
“我补偿你…”  
转身掰着Loki的肩膀，Thor将人推在了门上，没有多余废话地跪在了那两条长腿之间。  
这是个对站着的人来说兽欲被完全释放的角度。  
Loki居高临下地看着裤子都没穿好的男人剥掉了他的安全套，脑中只有刚刚那一句“我补偿你…”  
去他妈该死的我补偿你！这个浑身都透露着色情的男人有的时候到底知不知道他自己在说些什么！  
“嗯…”  
餍足的声音来自Loki，还发痛的性器被含入口中的感觉舒服极了，没有了安全套的阻隔，男人最敏感的地方自然是放大了快感，清晰地感受到口腔的湿滑和舌头的柔软，以及牙齿恰到好处的磕碰，完完全全的不是生疏，而是异常的熟练。  
“跟谁学的…”Loki没敢去顶弄Thor的喉咙，他还不想立刻射出来，“我印象中你可没给我口交过几次…该死…别吞那么深…”  
所有想要延长这场欢爱的想法还是没能如愿，Loki败在了Thor的嘴里，连想要保住最后尊严射在Thor脸上都做不到。  
大脑一片空白地靠在门上，Loki被这阵性高潮搞得身上忽冷忽热，等他回过神来，两人早已衣衫整齐像什么都没发生过一样。  
“你不该和我解释一下你这高超的口交技术吗？”Loki总算是想起了那杯冷落已久的咖啡，端起来瞬间喝掉了一半，“之前你可没这么厉害。”  
“总之不是你想的那样。”收拾着Loki乱丢乱放的私人物品，Thor犹豫了一会儿还是没有去正面回答，如果他告诉Loki自己是因为两人存在交易关系而不想敷衍和留住这份额外收入，恐怕实在太难听了，“你是想再休息一会儿还是现在就回去？导演说今天没有你的事了。”  
“现在回去好了，我们路上去买点东西，我想吃你做的虾仁饭了。”  
“好。”Thor发现这个传言中难搞的大明星其实有的时候真的非常容易满足，或者说越来越不麻烦。  
临走的时候Thor撕掉了门上贴着Loki名字的纸条。  
“干嘛？”  
“这栋楼谁都能进，防止有变态来翻垃圾桶，明天登一条Loki Laufeyson耍大牌旷工在休息室胡搞的新闻。”  
Loki想着那个画面不禁嫌恶地皱了眉，但嘴上却不放过调戏Thor的机会：“所以以后还是不要戴套的方便，装在你屁股里最安全了。”  
话音刚落Loki鼻子一痒又是个小小的喷嚏，缩起肩膀的样子和平时倒是挺有反差的可爱感的，Thor甚至都想去揉揉他的头发。  
“小心眼，你肯定在心里骂我变态。”按了电梯，Loki裹紧身上的外套，嫌弃这间写字楼的走廊没有暖气。  
“你又不是第一次这么变态。”从包里翻出条围巾给怕冷的人披上，Thor在碰到Loki脖子的时候感到了触觉的异样，“你是不是发烧了？”  
“没有吧，我没觉得不舒服，电梯来了，赶紧走吧。”拉着Thor钻进电梯，Loki无奈地摇着头，“这什么鬼地方，连电梯都这么窄，夜里加班的人不害怕吗？”  
“那你问问你边上的女士她怕不怕？”  
Loki顺着Thor打招呼的方向看去，这个狭小的空间里就他们两个人，哪儿来的女士？  
“小心点，别踩着你脚边上的小狗。”见Loki下意识地靠自己更近，Thor莫名来了一阵玩心，顺手就搂了Loki的腰，“这么可爱的小狗你注意点。”  
待电梯下到车库，如果这个时间点有狗仔来蹲，一定能够有重磅的爆炸消息——知名男演员车库与其助理纠缠不清，并愤怒表示“今晚不把你操哭我就跟你姓”。  
但当晚并没有任何的床上运动，只是Loki贴着Thor睡觉的时候，Thor从过于温暖的感觉中确认了不对劲，他推醒Loki告诉他发烧的事情，然而Loki仅仅是有些累和冷热交加，没去在乎生病的事实：“没事，睡一觉就好了，我也是个健康的男人好吗？”  
Thor翻来覆去犹豫了很久，测了数次Loki的额温确实不算高，最终也只好放弃再次叫醒他，Loki说的也不是没有道理，至少自己偶尔生个病都是休息一晚就生猛得不行。  
所以这个健康的男人第二天依然坚持拍了一上午的戏，连台词都没错两句，结果午餐的点刚过，就直接烧得开始说胡话。  
Thor也压根没敢离Loki远一点，工作人员赶了他好几次，但他依旧保持在极限范围内，密切关注着凭职业素养在硬撑的人，哪怕是身上没有一点舒服的地方，也逼着自己以最高的完成度结束掉节日假期之前的最后一镜，随后不顾Thor的劝阻硬是去和高天尊单独聊了半个小时私事。

“送我回自己家吧，我明天有点事要处理。”车开了半道，脑袋上贴着降温贴的人似乎是有了一点清醒的意识，抬手拍拍Thor的胳膊，示意他掉头。  
“你都烧成这样了，不管有什么事都得推一推吧？”以最近Loki的行事来看，Thor倒不担心他会惹什么麻烦，也许确实有一些重要的事，只不过他的身体状况让人堪忧。  
“我…”Loki自己也摸不出体温是冷是热，一心只想着明天的事情不能告诉Thor，“平安夜总要和家人一起过嘛，我得回去…”  
“哦对…”抢下一个能转弯的绿灯，Thor恍然大悟般地改变了目的地的路线，“我忘了。”  
语气平静得没有波澜起伏，把还在高烧的人看得脑袋和心脏一起疼，Loki断定自己是烧坏了神智才找出这么个烂理由。  
“正好我明天一早也有点事，你去我那也不方便。”目视着已经没太多人的大路，Thor空出一只手去摸了摸Loki的手，还是挺烫的，“但是你今晚确定自己能行？”  
“我爸妈和Hela都会过来吧…”继续编造着借口，Loki心虚地偏过脸，他爸妈估计早就飞到某个岛上去秀恩爱了，至于Hela，那个凶女人一年到头为他忙，还是赶紧去休假的好。  
“那就好。”牵扯到家人，Thor适时地停下了话茬，这已经完全超出了他的工作范畴，无论哪一份工作，“等你开工的那天去接你？”  
“我们保持联系？”  
“也好。”  
将Loki送回了家，Thor也孤孤单单地在路上又颠簸了一个多小时，连车带人在车位上逗留，茫然地看着开进来和离去的各种车。  
仔细算起来，他已经一个人过了无数个平安夜了，即使有女朋友的那几年也是对方撇下他自己去玩，对于他来说再平常不过的一天，竟然会认为今年会和Loki在一起？这可真是个矫情又可怕的想法，挨操挨多了去幻想些奢侈的东西？昨天下午那一炮果然还是该用金钱划分清界限的。  
这世界上没有什么比银货两讫更纯粹的，感情永远都是败坏这些的东西…  
他背负上那些债务的时候，亲戚朋友客气地表示帮他想想办法然后将他关进了通讯录的黑名单。他付出了自己最好年华和青春，然而得到这些的女人哭哭啼啼地斥责他不要脸，欠下巨款还想赖到她身上。当他第一次逃债被围堵在巷子里打得直不起身的时候，路过的警察选择了视而不见…  
在他人生中最美好的年纪，却将这些最冷漠的事情体验了个遍，时至今日都还过得一团糟，还是不要去祸害一个几乎给了他重生机会的人比较正确，就以现在这种奇怪的关系相处其实是最好的，金钱、性欲、工作，谁也不吃亏，谁也不寂寞。

Thor在车里发呆的时间，Loki则在家给自己灌了一杯又一杯的热水和一倍剂量的退烧药，排练了好几次即将拨通的电话内容，生怕Thor的那个债主听出破绽不敢见面，毕竟他明天是要带着高天尊借给他的人去搞些事情的。  
然而怀着忐忑的心情打通了电话，只是刚报上姓名，对方就兴奋得满口答应见面，慌得Loki反复确认了两次来防止是自己烧糊涂了产生幻听。心中疑惑的Loki在旁敲侧击后才搞明白，原来是这个蠢货误以为是Thor在其中牵线促成他们的合作。  
“那不如见面再说吧？”Loki在无意识中也说了和Thor一样的回答，但他后续要做的事还很多，“带着他的借条来，全部的，另外你不需要再去联系他了，所有的债务都转交给我。”  
“听起来你们的关系很不错。”  
“帮我的员工解决一些麻烦，不算什么大事。”Loki说得很谨慎，就算对方给电话内容录音，他也不担心万一曝光出去会有丑闻产生，相反，为助理清除债务的老板还更容易收获赞誉。  
“那期待我们的合作。”  
“明天不要迟到。”  
搞定了主角，剩下的就是让高天尊去安排哪些人来给他撑场面，高天尊在电话里闲聊问他要准备多少礼金去参加他们的婚礼，Loki不用见面都仿佛能看到这个不正经的男人贱兮兮的样子，没好气地回了一句三千万。  
直至深夜，Loki的高烧退下去了不少，他像个第一次接到大片的新人一样亢奋得无法入睡，他准备了好多个方案，没有一个会让对方好过，他没有问也不在乎Thor到底欠了多少钱，反正按照高利贷的套路，这么多年早就还清几轮的本金了，无限循环的利息全进了放贷人的口袋，这些败类之所以没人能管又屡屡得手，无非是有着黑色的势力背景对欠债人威逼胁迫，没有钱还他们会让你“有钱”，负债如山他们也会有各种手段利益最大化。像是当做容器去运送毒品、偷渡出去被卖掉、黑市上摘除器官，再不济也会对你的家人下手，在他们眼中是没有老弱妇孺一说的。  
Loki撕下额头上的退热贴，保险起见换了块新的，天亮之后他一定需要有个至少不迷糊的状态。  
尽管他假手于人，但无非就是比谁更黑一点，在这点上，他对那个从头到脚特别不爱穿黑色的人还是有信心的…

平安夜当天的早上十点，走了关系才开门营业的私人会所被Loki包了场，他硬拉着这帮年纪并不大的人陪他打了台球玩了纸牌游戏，要不是那位债主迟了一个小时就到了，Loki可能还打算组织这帮人来场推理游戏。  
真正见了面，双方都想起曾经在电梯的“一面之缘”，Loki冲对方微微一笑，打算连上次的仇一块儿报了。  
“你怎么一个人来了？对我这么没戒心吗？”  
连眼神都不需要，刚才还嬉嬉闹闹的年轻人立刻进入了状态，关上门，各自找地方坐下，玩手机的时不时吼两声脏话，窝在角落发呆的总要掏出衣服里的枪管显摆几下。  
面目凶恶的男人见这个架势就知道大明星不是来谈合作的，但他也不虚，黑吃黑不是第一次，但总要坐下来探一探底，才知道是该退让还是进攻。  
“看样子我们合作是黄了，那么我们来谈谈还钱的事？说起来今天正好是还钱的日子。”男人抬腕看看表，“严格的说，还有一个小时就逾期。”  
“你总共在Thor身上吸了多少血？”Loki直接忽略了这些无聊的问题，径自询问着他所关心的。  
“无可奉告。”  
Loki咬上一支烟，身边的手下立刻过来点了火，做戏就要做足，说真的，这个演员抽烟的神态和往对方脸上吐烟圈的轻蔑比他们真正的老大有看头多了。  
“说起来有件事我挺好奇的，当然只是我的猜测你可以不回答我，哄骗Thor签下借条的那个小婊子是你的客户吧？你们串通好，她带着Thor来借钱，然后你给她报酬，最后她拿着借款翻脸不认人，你拿着借条无限生钱。”  
见坐在对面的人没有反驳亦没有否认，Loki断定自己没有猜错：“她的资料上以前做过一些小生意，有那么几笔短期很快就归还的借款，经手的那家小公司的前任老板，似乎和你同名同姓？但是很奇怪，还有几笔她没有还，你也没有要，可见大生意上门，那种蝇头小利你也看不上了吧。”  
撕掉二人资料的那天晚上，Loki对这条交叉的信息有着疑惑和猜测，他本以为是巧合，因为即使是他，也不太愿意相信人性能黑暗到这种程度，将一个活生生的人，一个不计后果也要帮你的人，一分为二，一半直接吃掉，一半留着榨干最后一滴血。  
“你今天也不是来还钱的？是来寻仇的？”  
“他的运气不算差，至少能有我帮他讨回来一些。”  
男人嗤笑一声，干脆也收起了他客套的伪装，上上下下打量起了Loki，这个怎么看都和强壮粗犷沾不上边的人。        
“哎哟，没看出来，他那根屌能把你这个大明星都操得神魂颠倒，让你为他以身试险。”一身浮夸名牌的债主似乎并不惧怕这帮身份同样不太干净的人，“要不你也跟我试试，我也不图你钱，免费和你来一炮。”  
Loki脸上没有任何的表情变化，却早已将手中的玻璃杯砸了过去。  
一声闷响，皮肉破裂后血流如注看着实在吓人，杯子落在地上的声音蔓延进了所有人的耳朵，清脆又醒神。  
“你脸上有张嘴，是让你吃饭和好好说话的。”根本无所谓男人的拍案而起，Loki继续着自己的教育，“你怎么能拿它代替你那根没用的东西呢？”  
“你信不信我能让你在这个圈子里被整死？”  
“嗯？”皱起眉，Loki觉得游戏失去了意思，“那你不是应该先假意害怕回去然后开始慢慢筹备弄死我吗？直接告诉我你的目的，是觉得我请不起保镖还是…觉得我是个没有地位的十八线？”  
说着随意招了招手，指挥身后快要打瞌睡的人去和对方“讲讲道理”。  
至于他们说的什么黑话，Loki其实也听不懂，但他只要坐在那儿装出一副干练的黑吃黑模样就足够了。  
演戏真有趣，狐假虎威也非常令人满足，这帮小弟一个个端着手机打游戏的样子还是和荧幕上黑衣正装的差了很多啊，或许只是有什么样的老大就养什么样的人…  
事情的展开要比想象中快很多，Loki在产生一丝动摇觉得高天尊的势力是不是不够黑的时候，一头脏辫儿踩着AJ的青年就拿着一沓纸回到了他身边。  
“都在这了，他说是全部。”  
“算。”Loki把按计算器的任务交给了这位青年，随后不掩厌弃地看了看脸上血液凝固的男人，“带他滚到边上弄干净。”  
人被拉扯到了一旁，Loki也干脆亲自算起了帐，只是这个数字怎么加都只有一千多万，他拿了一部片酬的钱出来搞事，结果反而是亏了？要知道，他生怕Thor欠下的是天文数字，他可是做了二手准备，Loki瞥了一眼自己的包，他带了张卡，里面存进了他现有的全部可挪动资金，甚至还有两套房和一辆车。  
那既然只有他片酬的三分之一，看来对方也不是什么了不得的人，惹得起，就一定要惹到底，至少他的损失得有人补上。  
“你会不会办事？”Loki让这位酷似说唱选手的年轻人反复按了三四次计算器，得出来的数字依然还是不变，实在让他按捺不住脾气，“我的片酬是三千万，这堆废纸只有一千零二十六万，我剩下的一千九百七十四万呢？”  
Loki突然间觉得自己的数学竟然在发烧的时候这么好。  
“对不起对不起，他是新来的，交给我好不好？您别动怒，给孩子一个机会。”无所事事很久的一位带着眼镜的男人终于是逮到了打发时间的机会，他当然听得出Loki话里的含义，只是苦了没跟上这个演员节奏的新员工，“老大说了，您今天只要不闹出人命，一切都好说，差一千九百七十四万的条子是吧？我去让他给您凑个整。”  
“学着点。”Loki学着高天尊的样子拍了拍刚反应过来的年轻人，“那个老家伙可比我狠多了。”  
被自己亲生弟弟卖掉都能捡回命起来的人。  
没等多久，Loki手里多了张两千万的欠条，归还日期是一个月后。  
“两千万，现金，不接受转账，到日子带着钱。”Loki将欠条塞进了嘻哈男孩的手里，“你和他交接，我没兴趣再见到他，当然他要是还不上，后面的事情该怎么操作你比我懂。”

临近中午，成了欠债人的债主被几个手下送走，Loki和剩下的人也离开了会所，街上没什么人，他做不做伪装都未必会被认出来。  
撕碎了一堆借条，Loki遣散了这帮高天尊的手下，他这场“一线明星涉黑”的戏码也算是演完了，打开静音的手机，上面只有Hela的几个未接来电，无论他翻找了哪一个聊天软件，都没有Thor的未读消息。  
电话再次进来，看到显示的姓名，Loki叹了口气不免一阵失望。  
“你不回家吗？”  
“你想见我啊？”  
“要是你能不回来就别回来了，我正收拾东西明天出国呢。”  
“这么好？你赶紧去，所有的花费算我的。”  
“你不是有债吗？”  
“还了呀，不但还了还捞了一笔呢！”正好一辆下了客人的出租车停在面前，Loki赶紧抢了进去，躲避着寒冷的空气，“可惜你亲爱的弟弟生病了，没有这个福气去旅游了。”  
“我认识个人，治病尤其是治你的病挺厉害的，你要是实在不舒服就去看看。”  
“谁？你推荐的我肯定要去试试。”  
“Thor Odinson…”  
Hela说完这个名字就挂了电话，她居然有一丝心疼那个叫Peter Parker的男孩，所谓的真爱就这么消失得无影无踪，呵，男人…

Loki在离Thor家不算远但也不是很近的地方就下了车，他看到一家还没关门的小店售卖的圣诞树非常别致，个头也不大，心血来潮就选上一颗抱了回去，安置在Thor的公寓门口。  
满意地看着一丝圣诞气息，Loki在敲门的时候又后悔少买了一个挂着铃铛的圣诞花环。  
“你不是回家过节了吗？怎么还带着树过来了？”开门见到眼前的人和树，Thor说没有惊喜是骗人的。  
“我被赶出家门了。”Loki不由分说就往屋里挤，“你收留我。”  
“在自己家被赶出去？”  
“那我可能烧糊涂了，做梦的时候你不停地和我说想我，让我来陪你过平安夜，我这么善良的人当然没办法拒绝…”Loki对这间公寓的熟悉程度快要超过自己的家，哪里藏着零食哪里收着饮料他一清二楚，“我想带你去吃饭的，新开了一家漂浮餐厅，可惜有钱人太多了，我一间房都订不上。”  
“你真的不打算把病养好再出去浪？”Thor对于老板的突然袭击说不上心里是种什么感觉，有一个算比较熟的人来和自己共度平安夜挺开心的没错，但如此特殊的节日未免显得他们太过亲密。  
“没昨天严重了。”搜刮出一块巧克力，Loki毫无风度地拆了包装咬上一口来安抚饿了快两天的胃，“但感觉今晚还是不够状态带你出去玩。”  
“等你不烧了我陪你。”靠过去摸了摸Loki还是不正常的额温，Thor可不敢放这样一个人出门，“少吃点零食，我今天早上出门正好去了趟超市给自己买了点圣诞节的晚餐，打算一会儿开始动手。”  
说来也是奇怪，今早死活打不通那个男人的电话，可他不能揣着那么多现金干等，就干脆去买了不少食材回来，一个人过节也需要点仪式感才有意思，至于打不通的电话，他反正拍了现金的照片过去，截了拨打过电话的图片，以免自己被套路拖欠。  
“你这穿的是什么？”听说有丰盛的晚餐，Loki也停下了翻找零食的兴趣，只是当他看到Thor套上一条棕色的、规规矩矩的围裙时，难免发出疑问，“怎么这么丑？”  
“你不是建议我买条围裙吗？我顺便从超市带回来的。”  
Thor边解答边戴上手套准备给火鸡开膛破肚，方便塞上满满的馅料。  
“我对着这条围裙可硬不起来啊。”Loki就黏在助理身边，手上也暗示地捏了一把他的屁股，“应该是那种里面什么都不穿，前后都遮不住身材的，然后你做着菜，我直接就从后面进来的…”  
“也不介意我手里拿着刀？”  
“我就和你解释一下而已，把刀对着鸡，别对着我…”悻悻地松开手，Loki却还是没有离开半步，安静了那么几分钟观赏这个男人，忍不住丢出个无厘头的问题，“你喜欢什么样的人？”  
“你指哪种喜欢？”切好了两颗马铃薯，Thor让问问题的男人递给自己一个空盘。  
“谈恋爱、结婚那种。”  
Thor装好切成小块的马铃薯放在一边，在砧板上又放了条胡萝卜：“没什么喜欢的，都无所谓。”  
“那你看我怎么样？”Loki直接追上了问题，并喋喋不休地夸起自己，“长得好看、会赚钱、舍得给你花、床上花样多、体力也不错、虽然脾气不太好但我很有可能是个怕老婆的人。”  
Thor切胡萝卜的声音很好听，利落清脆节奏平均，安静的空气中尤为悦耳。  
“我建议你去睡会儿，别把脑子烧坏了。”  
对于Loki的自荐，Thor难以接话，他要说什么？长得还行但赚到的钱全都填债了，别说给你买点像样的东西什么时候是个尽头都不知道，虽然脾气好但可能真的不爱你？  
“是你自己说都无所谓的。”Loki开启了强词夺理的模式，挪开碍事的火鸡凑上前去硬掰过Thor的下巴让他看着自己，“那我就绝对没什么不可以。”  
“……去睡会儿吧，晚上我喊你。”

火鸡：说话就说话，动什么手！我招惹你了？


	12. ☆12 你要我就给

圣诞节的第一天清晨，Thor也感冒了，从他一身的牙印和痕迹不难看出传染源来自哪里。  
头疼欲裂，嗓子也沙哑得厉害，若不是事实摆在Loki的手机里成了恶趣味，他也不愿意承认昨晚叫哑了嗓子的那个浪货是自己。  
一般人都以为发烧的人操起来舒服。  
其实被浑身发烫的人干也是种欲仙欲死的体验，不仅是那根粗长的阴茎带着热度抽插容易产生快感，流连乳头和脖子的舌头同样是令人沦陷的温度，浇灌进内壁深处的精液简直就是被注入了高浓度的催情剂。  
Thor抬手捂起半张脸，脑子里全是数小时前他像头淫兽一样不知足地让Loki用全部精液填满他的画面和声音…  
“嗯…”埋在Thor胸口的人鼻音浓重地哼了一声，梦呓的同时手还不安分地胡乱抚摸，“我给你买车…买房…买…围裙…”  
哼唧着，估计也梦到了奇怪的画面，贴着Thor的胯骨不自觉地蹭了几下，但终究是在梦里的关系，一点点的轻微勃起并没能把Loki叫醒。  
Thor伸手过去摸了摸裸睡的Loki，这个从昨天中午就开始发神经的人终于是退烧了，自从被分配了这间公寓以后，Loki借着各种“我家远”“这严格来说也是我的房子”等理由让两人共处一室，明明不止一间卧室，却非得赖着他睡，Thor对于怕黑这个借口也只能强行认下。  
无论是真的动了感情，还是图求新鲜，Thor是可以感觉到Loki对他有一些不一样的东西存在的。  
大师亲手定制给Loki的礼物隔天就送到了他手上，平时有意无意就塞给自己的奢侈品，从未吝啬过给他打钱…  
更夸张的还是跑来陪着他过节以及最近越来越少的坏毛病。  
仔细算起来，之前Loki也按他的建议选了剧本，平时造型师给他做完造型之后也会顺带着问一下自己的评价…  
这种热恋之前的追求信号Thor再熟悉不过了，他所做过的这一切除了比不上Loki的花销，在用心程度上只会更甚。  
那个Thor连名字也不愿意想起的前女友和他确认恋爱关系之前疯狂迷恋一个摇滚男歌手，为了找共同话题，他熬了几个晚上，将那些听了让人只想甩头的歌烂熟于心。在二手市场花了高于原价好几倍的钱去收了几张限量签名的CD碟，做着他并不感兴趣的事只为讨喜欢的人欢心。  
所以说到底，Loki问他的那个问题是有答案的吧。  
喜欢什么类型？这个问题还真的好几年没有思考过了…  
还意气风发的那些年，他喜欢娇小可爱又性格有趣的人，不管每天经历了什么，回到家能把人抱在怀里就仿佛能够原谅全世界，感受那个小小的身躯背后的温度和发丝散开的香气，一切都成了值得和乐此不疲。费尽心思去博得喜欢的人一个灿烂的笑容，那种幸福让Thor愿意付出所有去守护、去疼爱。  
甚至在那个女人说投资失败还不起钱的时候，他根本没有考虑过欺骗和利用，无条件地套完了所有的信用卡，解约掉所有的理财，不计后果地用自己的一切挡在她前面，不想让她去承受那份欠债的痛苦。也继续选择去相信“再周转一次”“你再坚持一个月”“最后再帮我借一笔钱”…  
确实也是最后一次没错，但在那之后的不久，Thor因为一次应酬的酒局而醉醺醺的回家，实在累得不想洗澡就躺上了床，还特意靠在了床边。然而就是这么一件恋人之间也许小小争执一次就过去的事，却在当夜演变成了歇斯底里的战火。Thor整个人都在醉酒的晕眩和头疼里，女友的暴怒和偶尔上手的拍打他也不可能还手，发胀的太阳穴突突地疼，完全应对不了女人从今晚的醉酒说到不在乎她，再通过联想来指责Thor和她在一起只是想找个顾家的女人照顾、安慰他。  
Thor摔了个杯子，崩溃地问了句够了没有。  
压制性的身高和本就低沉的嗓音加上酒后疲惫发红双眼…  
一切正中女人下怀。  
哭泣、报警、指控、分手、搬家。  
一气呵成得让Thor在交不出房租被赶出去的时候都没有反应过来，直到他实在无力偿还债务之后给已经成为过去式的女人打了电话，希望终于是全部破灭在对方的含泪指责与威胁当中，那通差点让Thor惹上麻烦的电话也成了这段爱情的休止符。  
Thor愿意和她一起承担后果和遭遇，可也许根本没有爱过他的人却将所有错误丢给Thor一个人全身而退，让他活进不见天日的深渊，被残酷的现实和冷漠的人情生吞活剥。他们没有仇恨、没有过节，也许只是一场相遇的不幸，也许他们真的爱过，可惜Thor奉献了全部去爱，而对方只享受索取和利用。  
所以喜欢什么类型的人呢？Thor可能原本有具体的描述，然而生活得越久，那个形象就渐渐模糊了，最后剩下的残影告诉Thor，不管是什么类型什么模样，都逃脱不开对方是个人，再美好的皮囊再可爱的灵魂，终究是个拥有劣性的人。

“唔…咳…”  
Loki感冒导致的轻咳把Thor从回忆的旋涡中拽了出来，看着依然在沉溺梦境的人，Thor小心翼翼地拿开了搂着自己的胳膊，不着痕迹地下了床。  
昨晚一片狼藉的桌子还没收拾，多年胆战心惊的生活让他丢掉了懒觉的习惯，现在算是很难得的一个休息日了，尽管喉咙的干涩和腰腹的酸胀不停提醒Thor他才是该躺在床上睡觉的那个。  
可他真的没有那份安逸的命运吧？  
简单地洗漱一番，Thor为了不吵醒Loki关上了卧室的门，尽量放低了声音去清洗整理那些盘盘碗碗，看到挂着的围裙，想起Loki的意有所指，Thor洗着盘子的速度缓了下来…  
如果Loki真的提议想要转变两人的关系到一个合法亲密的地步，那他是不是可以向Loki借上一笔钱？这些能令他脱身于水深火热的钱对Loki来说也许只是一个数字的转移…  
至于自己能给Loki什么…  
放下手中最后一个瓷碟，抓过油腻腻的刀叉勺子，Thor抬了抬眉毛掩饰着自己心中的尴尬不堪。  
Loki想要什么，他都可以给。不管是懂事的情人、贴心的助理、什么都能玩的床伴甚至于是结婚的那一位，他能够心无旁骛地扮演好每个角色，作为逃离深渊一般生活的交换。  
这样的做法和推自己到地狱的人也没什么区别吧？不同的只是他承受不起，而Loki不会因为这点挫折万劫不复。  
但是假如有一天，Loki遭遇了落魄、恶病缠身或是众叛亲离，自己会选择什么？抛弃和逃离占据了最大的比重，可能也有微乎其微的概率是守他一生吧？可那太渺茫了，一个不相信感情的人就算还没有失去爱的能力，但也只能是自私的一方。恋爱和婚姻追根究底是由两个陌生人组成，如果人真的是靠着信任和爱就能厮守一生，一纸契约一本律法是什么？  
可笑的是婚姻还有那些枷锁作为保护，恋爱靠什么？即使违背也并不会遭天谴的誓言和承诺吗？  
或许借着恋爱的名义来解决一下自己的麻烦是条卑鄙的捷径，自己没有泯灭的人性倒不至于会把Loki一脚踹开，他可以待在Loki身边直到这段荒谬的关系被Loki亲自终止。  
所以是该祈祷Loki一辈子都活得没有坎坷还是该期待这个移情别恋如此迅速的人早一点对他失去兴趣…

“早啊。”  
背后突然环绕过来的一双手悄无声息，若不是紧随其后是Loki的味道，Thor恐怕会抄起手中的叉子直接命中偷袭之人的眼球，但可能并非这个人太过轻悄，而是他专注在了某些事情上。  
“怎么起来了？”算计的心思被亲密的拥抱打断，Thor腰上一紧，毕竟自己想着的事情确实有点不齿。  
“没有你在边上根本睡不着啊~”Loki并没有说谎，睡得冷了就想寻找热源，结果那个暖呼呼的抱枕不见了，门窗紧闭让他浑身难受，“你起来就为了干这些？”  
“总要收拾一下。”  
“我昨晚做到那么累，你不能让我一睁眼就看到你像个贤惠的妻子一样，我会把持不住的…”握住Thor的手，帮着他洗刷这些餐具是假，Loki调情的心思才是真，“它顶着你了没？”  
“哪天你醒来它不翘着，不知道你还有没有这份心玩我。”捣乱的手没成功阻止，Thor迅速地洗干净了刮擦起来声音会刺耳的金属餐具，将他们连同其他的一起丢进消毒柜烘干。  
“你要相信自己，我就算哪天阳痿了，见到你都会瞬间康复。”  
“我还有这个功能？那我明天可以去医院投递一份简历。”取下抹布擦干所有水迹，Thor洗干净手终于算有时间转过身来和Loki调侃，“就是不知道治疗是个什么操作流程？”  
“我想…”  
Loki眯起眼睛想开黄腔，脑中更是接二连三地浮现了一些奇怪的场景——  
Thor穿着丁字裤和敞开的衬衫，丁字裤的前端已经被洇湿了一小块，因为不听话身上有浅浅的鞭痕，嘴里也被塞着口球…  
蒙着眼睛不知道自己被穿着白色的兔子装，Thor只能感觉身上聊胜于无的布料痒痒的，腿上也不喜欢白色网袜的质感，难耐的翻个身，屁股上圆圆的短尾巴可是连接着一个不小的肛塞埋在那个又紧又热的地方…  
被粗粝的麻绳绑在椅子上，Thor双腿大开，连体的蛋青色工装服衣领被撕到肚脐的位置，淡淡的香水味混合着荷尔蒙从衣服中散发，他会坐立不安，汗水会跟着喉结的滚动而滑落进胸口，因为有颗跳蛋正绑在他的阴茎上，开着最低的档位，让Thor既想要摆脱又渴望它振动得更强烈…  
“嗯？”Thor趁着Loki意淫的功夫从柜子里翻出了感冒药，掰了两粒出来，“真巧，还有三个月就过期了，我们没浪费这盒感冒药…你想说什么？”  
“我想说感谢你打断我，否则再给我两分钟我应该已经在脑子里给你陪产了。”努力平复着自己不容易归位的想象力，Loki可不想刚起床就硬着自己的小兄弟走路都难受。  
“那你真的该吃药了。”  
“不是等着你喂我吗？”抬抬下巴指着Thor手中的两颗胶囊，“你喂我就吃。”  
“爱吃不吃，现在不是工作时间，我没义务管你。”将感冒药送进嘴里，Thor喝水的同时也捕捉到了Loki眼里闪过的失落和诧异。  
他想做一次没有底线的恶人，就一次，就这么利用Loki帮自己摆脱困境的唯一一次。  
Thor拉过在眼前发懵的人，手掌抚上Loki脖子的时候还带着一些犹豫，然而当他们的唇相抵，Loki嘴边浮现出笑意，他放弃了心底的那份动摇，将口中的药推进了Loki的舌尖，胶囊融化的苦涩被他一点点转化为清甜，他在勾引Loki，第一次真真切切地主观勾引，勾引这个对他有意思的男人会去继续昨晚没有聊完的话题，然后他好去给一个Loki想要的答案。  
所以在这个不知道是加重了感冒症状还是药效会起作用的湿吻之后，Loki舍弃了像昨晚那种模棱两可的问法，单刀直入地问Thor要不要和他在一起来场会很完美的恋爱。  
没有岔开话题，Thor欣然应允，虽然语气和眼神中的一丝歉意Thor自己都觉得没有隐藏好。  
那个在娱乐圈混迹了十年的演员却自信地认为Thor拙劣的演技只是一种羞涩，没错是这样的，他的魅力无人能及，他的恋爱邀请也不会有人拒绝，他昨天没有来错，把自己当做圣诞礼物送上门，必然也会收到最好的回礼。

一整个白天，Loki都在刻意佯装淡定来掩饰他心里的兴奋，只是他发现Thor的生活实在是寡淡得令人心疼——收拾屋子，趁着休假将这间公寓重新整理一遍，抽空还不忘替他上网看看留言和新闻。  
“你…不是很喜欢健身吗？”终于在Thor坐上沙发打开电视的时候，Loki找到了聊天的突破口。  
“最近几年没钱去了。”  
“那你不打点游戏消磨时间？”默默记下前一句话，Loki计划着等放完假就去约个健身房，他们公司那间就不错，设备昂贵环境又好，重要的是那帮教练正直得你脱光都不会看你一眼。  
“我好像没有多的时间可以消磨。”见Loki向着他靠过来，Thor配合地向后坐了坐，将自己的腿借给Loki当枕头。  
躺在Thor腿上，Loki偶尔瞥一眼电视，让一个演员去看这些更多的都是专业角度的吹毛求疵或者学习交流，少了很多单纯对剧情的享受。  
“你不会就想这样在家待到明年吧？”指尖拨弄着Thor冒出短短胡茬的下巴，Loki总是能通过这样的小动作产生联想，比如现在他会想着以后Thor蓄起胡子留给他来刮掉的情景。  
“我一直都这样过的。”能安安静静在家不被打扰已经是最好的了，至于消费娱乐他应该脱节几年了。  
“那我们不如找个更好的地方休假？”算算自己的假期余额，Loki也不求来场多棒的旅行，但花钱去享受一番未曾不可，“去热带过冬吧～”  
“哪儿？”  
“泰国吧？我在泰国不红。”Loki知道Thor担心的是什么，其实现在他应该快要脱离签证被拒的尴尬境地了，不过比起那些麻烦，免签来得更省事，“而且人家那里吃得确实比我们好。”  
嘴上还在说着，Loki已经拿起手机在行动了，恋人之间必做的事情有一项一定是旅行，他其实只要负责出钱，所有的事情都可以交给Thor来办，但他现在很乐意做更多的事来让这个男人开心。  
“我们住海边好不好？人少一些…”征询着Thor的意见，Loki没有第一时间去抢他看中的房间。  
“都可以。”突然想起了什么，Thor停下了卷在Loki头发中的手，“你不需要回去取护照的吗？”  
“我带着呢。”  
“随身携带护照？”  
Loki眨了眨眼，他不光是随身携带了护照，他连所有家当都带上了，不过这个问题对他造不成困扰：“我这种人随时都要飞来飞去，带着很正常，等新年之后开工，这些都给你保管好了，省得我哪天丢了。”  
“不怕我哪天把你卖了吗？”  
“那我就给你数钱。”坐起来轻轻咬了一口Thor的下唇，Loki翻身离开沙发催促着还打算继续看电视剧的人，“别看了，来收拾行李。”  
“现在？明天的飞机吗？”  
“夜里的飞机，还有四个小时，赶紧。”  
“你可真是个小疯子。”Thor听到这个时限，也只有关上电视迅速进了房间将刚塞进最里层的夏季衣服翻出来，“其实用不着这么急着走吧？”  
“当然急了。”挑选着自己能穿的衣服，Loki按捺下Thor拖行李箱的动作，示意他只带个背包就够了，“这是我们第一次旅行…你也知道我平时多忙，能带你出去玩的机会不多…不过别担心，明年的这个时候我和公司合约期满，等我自己出来单干应该会有不少时间。”  
“那明年恐怕你会被压榨到睡觉都不够吧？”听起来Loki不打算续约的意思很明显了，所以相对的，这么吸金的一个艺人临走前如果不利用到最后一秒，连止损都难。  
“有你陪我就还好吧，我刚红的那会儿还是一个人撑过来的呢，而且…”Loki递过去一件衣服顺带挠了一下Thor的手腕内侧，“我有睡你的时间就够了。”  
“的确睡我一次的时间占用不了多少你的睡眠。”  
Loki咽下这口气没有回嘴，他在飞机上补了一觉，然后抵达苏梅的当晚，身体力行地驳斥了Thor的观点。

短暂的度假整体来说还是愉快的，他们租了一辆车，将几个小岛逛了个遍，来时没有带箱子，却在最后的两天临时买了个箱子来装疯狂扫货的东西。  
同住酒店的是一对西班牙的夫妇带着孩子，热情地询问他们是否在度蜜月。  
他们的房间推开后门就是海滩，回去的前一天傍晚，Loki正穿着才买来的花衬衫坐在沙滩上等日落，Thor隔着玻璃门看Loki捧着大碗冰淇淋的背影，似乎是胖了一小圈，同时耳边的电话终于是拨通了，他想问问自己究竟还有多少欠款，想得到一个明确的数字，今晚和Loki开口…

“你不欠我了，你的借条全都给你老板了，你也告诉你老板一声，他倚仗的那位袒护不了他一辈子，走夜路的时候可小心点。”


	13. ☆13、陷入恋爱的男人

☆13、陷入恋爱的男人

Thor挂上电话的一瞬间是不太敢相信自己耳朵的，他甚至像个傻子一样盯着3分54秒的通话记录反复确认刚刚打了个电话，号码也没有错误。  
心中的确掠过了一点气愤，在他什么都没有说的前提下，Loki肯定是调查过自己才会知道一切，包括演出算计他前女友的一整套计划。  
但是随之而来的除了惊喜、轻松还有更多的复杂和担忧。  
推开门，Thor朝着那个开始自拍的人过去，夕阳打在他的侧脸上是温暖的，他不曾想过自己会拥有一份不敢奢求的幸运，这种不真实的感觉就像过于圆满的梦，他偶尔梦到过自己还清债务重新开始了简简单单的生活，坐在也许并不昂贵的餐厅悠闲地吃着晚餐，和那个看不清身影模样的新恋人等一场即将开演的电影。  
但是被闹钟叫醒的时候，他几乎难过得想要将自己蒙进被子里哭一次，然而不再是小孩子的自己却很清楚，哭一场崩溃一回哪怕是烂醉一夜，美梦终究是他心中那个达不到的远方，情绪失控之后依旧要去收拾、归位，该面对的现实不会因为歇斯底里而对他恻隐。  
所以此时此刻，面前堵着他的那做大山轰然就灰飞烟灭，来不及躲开碎石挥走迷雾，甚至没有时间去做好心里准备这座山的后面是什么。  
就给了他一个春光明媚的新世界。  
如果说清除债务从零开始已是魔幻一般的好运，那么现在算什么？  
他现在甚至还有些存款，一份高薪随时可能再升职的工作，和眼前这个星光熠熠的…  
恋人？

“快坐下来～”Loki冲那道遮了他自拍光线的阴影说着，见Thor还站直了腿，干脆用自己被冰得发凉的手去拉了对方，“我们的第一张～合影～”  
湄南海滩的落日风光美到胜过所有滤镜，暖红的金色光芒柔和了他的黑发，温暖了Thor浅淡的发丝。Loki闭上眼轻轻吻了身边人的脸颊，而也是Thor低垂目光看向他的那一刻，快门被精准地按下。  
不刻意的抓拍偶尔总会向人馈赠惊喜，Loki点开相簿欣赏了一番，满意地按了屏幕下方的红心，切回相机似乎想要继续来几张。  
Thor手掌遮住了整个屏幕，顺势将手机拿了下来，凝视着Loki却没有开口，眼中流转着太多复杂的情绪。Loki看得出神，沉迷在这双透彻却拥有故事的眼里像个情窦初开的少女，偶尔余光扫一眼起风的海面，似乎相较之下，还是面前那双眼更美一些…  
“我该认为你喜欢我喜欢得有些过分吗？”Thor把玩着夺下的手机，拇指在屏幕上来回擦着，“那也没有义务帮我还债…”  
“不讲信用的东西…”Loki低声咒骂着那个该死的男人，虽然这件事迟早会被知道，但发生在这么惬意的度假时光实在可恨，而且自己完全没有以此来作为筹码或要挟的意思。  
“我也许并不能回馈给你很多东西…Loki…”  
“嗯…要不你挣钱给我换辆车吧？”放下水晶碗，里面的冰淇淋早就融化得失去了美观，Loki双手捧起Thor的脸，他不想听这个人对自己说出那些狗血剧里的对白，“不用那么感激我，你仔细算笔账，你给我买辆车，至少是个财产，总比白白给那种人好，对吧？”  
Loki掌心的凉意似乎有点僵住了Thor的思考，其实他如果停下来、扔开思想上的包袱，就这样格式化之前的所有，重启新的生活难道不是一个完美的抉择吗？奈何心底蠢蠢欲动的不安总在回响着警告和劝谏，警告他不要因为爱情这种虚假的糖衣外壳而重蹈覆辙，劝谏他不要用自己看淡一切的态度来抹杀也许真的存在的爱。  
接受了Loki靠近自己留在唇上的一吻后，Thor起身朝前走了几步，他应该回答些什么的——比如应下这场恋爱的根本目的是自己想要和Loki借钱，比如他能给予的感情或许完全达不到Loki的预期…  
海水被浅浅的浪推来，浸湿了脚边的沙，却只溅起星点的水珠打在Thor小腿上便戛然而止地退了回去。  
和他的欲言又止如出一辙。  
“你喜欢什么样的人？”Thor转脸询问已经走到身边的Loki，“我想我会尽力…”  
“你管我喜欢什么样的呢？我喜欢外星人、美人鱼、机器人。”Loki粗暴不讲理地打断了他不想听到的东西，“你要为我尽力去长出触角还是鱼尾？虽然想想那个样子的你还挺刺激…”  
“我担心…你会因为得不到想要的而失望…”  
“你有什么可担心的？”搭着Thor的肩膀，Loki面向融入海平线的落日，淡然地陈述起可以宽慰Thor却不免刺痛自己的理由，“反正一辈子平平淡淡你也乐意接受，中途我不爱你撵你走你也接受，对你来说有差别吗？”  
Thor没说话，他不会因为和Loki在一起而觉得损失什么，也不会在某一天被单身之后难以承受。  
现实的世界不是童话也不是凄美的爱情片，残酷却有着它特殊的坚韧，谁离了谁都不至于活不下去。  
“你和你女朋友一起这样看过日落吗？”Loki见缝插针地展开其他话题，他想帮着Thor回避纠结，也是帮自己在逃离心头上的那些隐隐作痛。  
“大概…总会有一两次吧…”Thor没去详细地回想那段恋情的点滴，只是这种矫情的浪漫是逃不掉的流程。  
“看来印象并不深刻。”Loki搭在男人肩上的手转移到了细窄的腰，贪婪地将手指插进了宽松的裤腰里，“我才不会说什么你应该软弱一点让我来安抚你受伤的心灵，有时间说那些废话，倒不如以后让你看到落日就想起被我干的画面…”  
余晖照耀过Thor诧异的目光，Loki很满足手中的肌肤因为恐慌而瑟缩了一下。  
“紧张什么…我又不会在这里干你。”Loki脚下跨了半个圈和Thor面对着面，手也顺着腰臀滑过一路带到了胯骨上，“但是这样好的风景，不接吻就太浪费了。”  
Loki只需要将脸偏过一点点角度，就轻易地完成了恋人之间每天都该做上十几次的亲密举动，可以忽略不计的身高差能够让他们吻上很久，连Loki舌尖最后一点芒果奶油的味道被溶化干净都没停下。同时Loki多年单身的弊端也显现得愈发明显，他是调情的高手，是床上的常客，但真的遇上长时间的接吻他简直是漏洞百出，就算把所有经验都用上，也只能被Thor引导着，上了一堂关于如何接吻的课。  
海风也许是喜欢浓情蜜意，悄然地降下温度包裹了两个宛若神仙的人，推着他们去相拥感受彼此的温暖…

赶着落日做爱他们没去实践，倒是打开屋顶数着星星聊天迎了日出。  
Loki觉得他在给自己找罪受，接二连三地问着Thor的过去，不管是曾经有过的甜蜜还是后来半推半就的一些肉体交易，都让他心里窝着嫉妒的火，尤其是那些Thor花尽心思给垃圾前女友制造过的浪漫和惊喜，他恐怕一辈子都得不到了。  
最好的时光一去不复返，最用心的爱情是场没有回头路的经营，他纵使遗憾，也无法像个幼稚的孩子那般要求Thor去复刻，且不说照搬的套路是否无趣，他更不愿意Thor回忆起那份有多恨就有多爱过的感情。  
细水长流和刻骨铭心本来就是对立的，Loki看上去也想追求后者的那份轰轰烈烈，然而真的当他躺在Thor身旁，凝视着头顶的那片星海，其实再没什么比安然度过一生更重要了，他的职业特性让他体验过太多的爱情故事，深爱对方到骨血里却生死离别、兜兜转转到头来还是错过、历尽风浪最后形同陌路的潸然遗憾…  
终究不如最俗气的爱情来得实际，褪去一身光环，他只是个平凡的普通人，用不着爱得惊世骇俗。  
如果说能够在冬夜里和喜欢的人肌肤相亲，又何必还要置身茫茫大雪中来场痛彻心扉的挣扎呢？那始终只是戏啊，生活里哪来的那么多剧本去演绎，即便有坎坷又阻碍，也是要去跨越的，不是靠着嘶吼和无病呻吟去感动并不存在的观众。  
况且一拍即合就携手余生其实也挺刺激的吧？  
“你就没有什么对我过去好奇的事吗？”Loki在经历了生气又自我调节之后才发现这个让他沦陷爱情的男人好像对他没有太大的兴趣，“Thor…？”  
Thor侧身枕着自己的手臂睡着了，自分手之后到现在有四年，他几乎没有一个安稳觉，此时此刻身上真正没了枷锁，Loki的问题本来就很无聊，又有安逸的环境助阵，他不确定明天之后的日子会怎么样，至少现在身边的人不会害他。  
“睡吧睡吧…”跟着躺下，Loki面对着男人不再皱起眉头的睡颜，帮他拨开了垂落下来遮眼的发丝，“其实我也有一些别人不知道的事想告诉你的…”  
Loki看了一眼时间和窗外的亮度，默默去改签了机票又偷过Thor的手机取消了闹钟，难得的美梦就让自己为他延长一些吧。  
没被这样贴心对待过的人醒来看到手机上的数字慌慌张张地下了床，正不知所措间却在餐厅发现了一脸悠闲的Loki吃着午餐，身旁是收拾好的行李。  
“坐下吃饭。”鼓着腮帮子，Loki用手里的叉子指了指另外一份过于精美的食物，“五点半的飞机。”  
略显尴尬地拉开椅子，Thor想说谢谢又感到不太合适，犹豫着吃了只烤虾，终于是皱起眉头打开了话题：“你真的不知道自己胖了吗…”

回国已跨过了新年，Loki必须利用仅剩的几天假期赶走他身上多出来的肉，在见到Hela和高天尊之前，否则两边的合伙夹击他可能要疯。  
其实胖一点对Loki的粉丝来说不仅无所谓甚至还宠得更过分，然而Loki的职业素养放任不了自己在镜头面前呈现那份所谓的不够完美，以及如果在一部电影中能让观众发现他细微的身材差异变化，那就是不敬业的。  
何况现在坐在化妆间里上完了妆，Loki等着Thor去取回来的那件终极战衣是套纯手工缝制的戏服，所有的尺寸都是贴着他皮肤去量的，别说腰围或者胸围不能变大，连小腿如果粗了一厘米都会拉不上靴子。  
所幸这是最后几场戏，天气已经开春，Loki有足够的时间消灭他圣诞节之后虽然减掉但是还隐藏起来的一些肉，拍戏的间隙就跟着Thor泡健身房，把身上那些模糊的肌肉都一点点精雕成了实实在在的线条，尽管运动和健身一直是Loki讨厌的事，不过有喜欢的人陪着就成了兴趣，另外推倒Thor变得更为轻松也是值得开心的成果。  
“拿来了，现在就换吗？”  
小心翼翼地捧着这套价值不菲的戏服回来，Thor耳边似乎还残留着刚刚服装师的叮咛嘱咐和说了四五遍的穿着方法，若不是那位唠叨的服装师手边还有一大堆事情要做，恨不得能亲自来，生怕这个大块头的助理是个粗手粗脚的人。  
“差不多了，今天拍完就杀青了，但是内容还不算少。”Loki起身脱去了方便化妆和更换的运动套装，平时也看不出的身材终于是要通过这身战斗服来给个交代了。  
Thor天天见自然是感觉不到太大的变化，直到帮着Loki穿上了繁琐的服装。顶级的皮料紧紧贴着肌肤，弹性极佳又不至于无法展开动作，袖口、领口、肩甲的包边都是一针一线锁上的银色丝线，视觉上提升了Loki的肩宽也更精致了他的身形。  
“对得起你一个多月的辛苦。”Thor退后了几步，又上前给Loki调整着腰带，“你的四肢长，今天的这个妆又有点重，腰就不能显得太细了。”  
“好看吗？”不想放过任何一个Thor夸自己的机会，Loki在被整理完后转了个圈，等着赞赏。  
“头发再长一点真和Hela一个样子了。”  
“是吗？”按着Thor的肩膀，Loki目光聚焦在对方的眼里，“把你的眼睛借我照一下。”  
“别撩我，我们两个加起来已经快六十岁了。”虽然嫌弃着Loki的调情，但Thor却没有让开，任这个愈发幼稚的男人对他深情款款。  
“等我六十了也会天天撩你的，说不定以我的性格还会缠着你撒娇要糖吃，现在就受不了了吗？”顺势将双手绕到了Thor颈后圈住，Loki筹划好了一般地缩短了两人的距离，“今年我会很忙，Hela应该和你聊过我自己公司的事了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“你眼光这么好，经历得也丰富，不如帮我去挑几个有潜力的新人吧？”唇上的妆有些厚，Loki不想因为一会儿补妆而耽误拍摄，只能生生忍下亲吻的冲动。  
“这么专业的事情你交给我？”  
拨弄着Loki耳朵上的配饰，Thor其实有点不太理解一个要和围城的丧尸决一死战的男主角为什么要盛装登场，但造型师既然这么决定了，他也无权干预，不过头发被梳成了东方武士的样子真的非常显脸小。  
“我就要交给你。”为了这个造型而打的耳洞现在还有些疼，Loki大胆猜测着Thor眼里的迷茫，故作神秘压低了声音，“这个是一发秘密武器，等过几个月电影上了，你必须包场看我拯救世界。”  
“可是你都剧透给我结局…好…我包场。”  
“乖。”万般不愿意地对着空气假装亲了亲面前的人，Loki松开手，他得去完成最后的工作，“今天还不知道要到几点，你先去找Hela吧，帮她分担一点，她最近累到崩溃，再没个贴心的人去安慰一下，我可能就要重招经纪人了…”  
“我一会儿就过去，但晚上肯定回来接你。”  
“你还真的担心那个怂货会来找我麻烦？”Loki一直对Thor的忧虑不以为然，在他看来这种人都是多一事不如少一事的，“如果他愿意下血本，我又不是玩不起。”  
“Loki…”  
“哎呀，好了，知道了知道了，我等你。”想挠头又不敢破坏造型，Loki憋屈得厉害，眼见一个工作人员路过，赶紧凑上前去跟着进棚。  
他的地位越来越低了，按此下去要不了几年，八卦杂志很有可能拍到他被助理揪着耳朵训话的照片…


	14. ☆14 大雨将至

☆14 大雨将至

严格来说，从泰国回来之后直至新一年的深秋，这两个人是聚少离多的状态，Loki这一年的曝光率几乎赶上了那些二十出头唱跳俱佳的年轻偶像。  
三支一线广告、两部无缝接档的电视剧、一部电影、十场以上的公益节目、从访谈到真人秀的综艺、各种类型的杂志、数不太清的小型代言和通告…  
人气冲上顶端的同时也不免让很多不追星的路人感到了审美疲劳，加上Loki好到令人眼红的资源不免让饭圈里变得水深火热。  
渐渐各大论坛和社交媒体以及一些名人博客都赶着热度或收着对家的钱来营销起了Loki，蹭着他的流量各种捕风捉影…

偏离市中心的景区山脚下，停着辆做了哑光黑漆的F150，车身在轻微晃动了数十分钟后总算是稳了下来趋于静止。人烟罕至的地方不仅不会有狗仔，连个活人都是看不见的，车里的金发男人也就只披了条毯子去遮盖他一丝不挂的身体，和身边那个衣冠楚楚的大明星对比鲜明。  
“你就急得连带个套的时间都没有吗？”抽着一张又一张纸巾，Thor需要赶紧清理掉真皮座椅上的液体，对于他身形来说还是略显逼仄的空间让动作也变得束手束脚，“万一平时要带别人呢？”  
“坐后排去啊，这个位置是我的专属。”Loki嘴上说得振振有辞，手里却早已帮着副驾驶上的男人在擦拭，“实在太忙了，难得挤出来一点时间，我没忍住嘛~”  
“那明晚的新人是你空出时间去接了吗？”  
“恐怕要你去帮我接待了，明天还有今年最后一个广告要拍。”Loki接过大团的纸巾丢入车里的垃圾桶，目光立刻追回到了Thor身上，“那几个你们精挑细选的新人质量如何？”  
“都能红。”Thor抬手打开天窗，调了调座椅半躺下，最近他自己也忙得连坐下的机会都少，刚刚又被不讲道理地按在车里做了半个小时，钢铸铁打的腰也是受不了的，“Hela说的，不过我看他们长相都有记忆点，基础也挺好，有个伯克利在读的韩裔声音特别棒。”  
“我要的是演员…”  
“她会演戏，冲着你来的，为了你才走的艺术道路。”Thor掏出手机继续白天没看完的消息，车里的暖气很足，脸和耳朵都有点发热，干脆只用毯子盖了腰腹，“Hela认为可以重点推她，你也确实该沉寂一段时间了，乱七八糟的新闻让你的路人缘越来越差，你看看…”  
递过去手机，屏幕上是关于Loki的一些热议话题——  
「同新人争抢资源，Loki Laufeyson已是强弩之末？」  
「形象上的局限性成为弊端，ASGARD王牌即将走下神坛。」  
「独家内幕！当红男艺人与某导演私交甚好？零片酬接演电影导致二线男演员错失良机。」  
「已婚？Loki Laufeyson种种迹象表明并非单身状况？」  
「请注意这是一条真实有效的信息，合约期满，ASGARD当家男星将于年底成立自己的公司，旗下艺人颜值实力谁最能打？」  
“真消息里掺着一堆废话和稿子特别能吸引人的眼球。”Loki粗略地翻着他认为可笑的文章，不屑地摇摇头，“都是日抛的东西。”  
“我知道，就是想问问你真的零片酬去接了高天尊那部电影吗？”Thor其实本不想询问这件事，但从上午看到之后心里就时刻萦绕着那行字，简单推理一下自然是能猜个百分之八十，Loki很红，人脉虽多，但要能将自己查个一清二楚，也不是两句话就能办到的。  
“也不算，最后还是挽回了不少损失的…”Loki眼尖地发现Thor耳朵泛红，饶有兴致地去用自己的凉手降温，揉捻着嫩嫩的耳垂，他可没心思去翻那堆旧账——免费工作、票房不参与分成、自己补上公司的分成、最后敲诈来的两千万高天尊问他怎么说，他能怎么说，还不是借着分给那些小孩的名义落进了高天尊口袋，他给人脑袋砸得挂了彩，总得有个大佬去善后。  
反正前前后后不少钱这一年他也差不多赚回来了，无非辛苦一点，而且自己把这辆车给Thor送去的时候，Thor眼里的喜欢他觉得超值。  
“可你签了四部。”  
“你当我做慈善吗？后面几部该我的一分我也不会让他。”见Thor还想开口，Loki抢在了他前面阻止，“我知道你的意思，这种片子会固定我的戏路嘛…但我这张脸装嫩装到个三十多岁问题不大。”  
“Loki…我…其实真的很感激你做的一切。”拉下调戏自己耳朵的手，Thor大概是不愿意自己的话被调情的动作打断，“你把我从很糟糕的境况里解救了出来，我现在的生活甚至比原先更好，可好像建立在了一些你自己都无法估量的损失之上。”  
“我喜欢你为我担心，但是…”Loki侧过身子将胳膊搭在中央扶手上，尽力地离Thor近一些，“我更希望你能把这些都当做是我应该做的，为你解决麻烦，给你好的生活，都应当是我的本能，你不要觉得我给你几分你就该还我几分，你来我往那就成了人情和交易了，也许我们一年前是那样的，但仔细想想，我那时候讨厌你每次做爱和我提钱的原因终究还是想进化我们的关系吧…何况我现在这么爱你，根本不会在乎付出多少。”  
“你不会感到不公平吗？”  
“嗯…”Loki望着Thor的眼睛沉疑了几秒，认命得不甘却甜蜜，“有一点，不过你不是也没享受过平等的爱情吗？我给你补上那份不对等。”  
天窗的玻璃上传来啪嗒啪嗒的声音终止了微妙的气氛扩散，大雨将至，停留在山脚下可不是个明智的选择。  
“回家吧，明天又是该死的早起。”Loki发动了车子，油门踩出去的感觉确实很爽，“我想把刚刚你给我看的谣言里一条变成真的。”  
“已婚那条吗？”  
“对啊，我猜你不会拒绝。”  
“可我建议你再等等，等你的小公司稳定了之后再…再说吧？”  
“嗯，你说得也有道理，而且筹备婚礼定制礼服的确需要不少时间，赶上旺季恐怕连场地都要提前预约。”Loki自顾自地说着，若不是越下越大的雨让他必须集中精神，他可能还要继续去聊宴请哪些人，“把你的毯子给我裹好，要进市区了。”  
万一闯个红灯给拍下来Thor这幅样子他可亏大了，毕竟前挡风玻璃不能贴单向膜。

临近入冬，天亮的也会晚一些，Loki早起准备出门的时候还需要打开家里的灯。  
“我起来送你吧，你等五分钟就好。”被灯光刺激着睁开了眼，Thor撑起身打算下床。  
“躺下吧，我自己去，你下午还要帮我去接人呢。”Loki趁机瞥了一眼男人脖子上的深红色吻痕，感叹自己技术的优秀，可以留下个爱心形。  
“把你车借我行吗…”Thor对于昨晚回来又擦了好几次的座椅仍然心有余悸，“我还是想改天抽空去把车洗了…”  
Thor揉揉鼻尖，紧接着又轻抿了抿嘴唇，昨晚回来Loki对他上下其手了好久，甜言蜜语地黏着他，小狗一样在他脖子上咬下数枚印记。Thor想着他们确实有段日子没做了，回来的一路Loki又是不假掩饰的情深意切，自己再不主动一点就太说不过去了。只是没想到他为了节省时间在浴室自己做了准备，回到卧室Loki却横在床上睡着了，手边还有看了一半的日程，他试着去叫醒，但那个男人可能太累了，哼唧两声睡正了位置再也没搭理他，Thor也只有按捺下自己也会有的欲望再次钻进浴室，敷衍地自慰一番后清理干净身体里的润滑液…  
“我今天是起得太早眼花了吗？还是没清醒，你居然在害羞？”放下自己的车钥匙，Loki拿了Thor的那串，虽然时间紧迫，但他还是走回了床前，情不自禁地去抱抱突然脸红的人，咬在他耳边的话却和温暖的举动无关，“怪我太不小心睡过去了，今晚我们安顿好新来的孩子就开房去吧。”

飞机降落的早了半个小时，Thor匆忙赶去仍避免不了迟到，在机场的咖啡厅里找到了这位才十九岁的混血女孩。  
对方见到Thor后脸上滑过了几次疑惑，因为之前是说好Loki亲自来的，临时换人却没有通知她。  
这不得不让Thor花了一些时间去解释原因来安抚，跨国而来年纪又小，所有的不安和害怕Thor自然都能理解，尤其这个女孩长得实在过于漂亮，卷卷的棕色短发不需要任何发饰都像个精致高端的娃娃，樱雪一样的皮肤如果从来只是听说，那Thor今天算是真正的眼见为实，一双蓝灰色的眼睛更是直接让她不辜负自己Sofia的名字。  
可想而知这一路上搭讪和骚扰带来的慌乱此刻还未平息。  
Thor掏了全部证件之后就差向她发誓自己不是坏人了。  
好在上了车，Thor在置物箱里翻出了Loki的驾照，才终于是让这位明日之星信了自己。  
晚高峰很堵，等车开进一栋新大楼的地下车库，已经超过了晚上七点。  
“老板还没来电话，可能广告还在拍着，我带你上去等他吧，我不太方便带你去吃饭，要委屈你将就叫外卖了。”停车熄火，Thor却见身边的女孩有些坐立不安，反复看着手机似乎在等什么。  
“我…我们等一会儿再上去吧，我想补个妆，状态好一点。”  
Thor没有拒绝这个小女孩会有的心思，只是为她重新打开车里的空调和灯……

===========================  
这周会再更新一章  
结局和番外会随本走  
正文结局待本子发货完毕放出，番外暂无放出计划


	15. ☆15 老子愿意为你身败名裂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个不知道怎么打的预警：围观…嘘嘘？（其实我觉得那段不太需要预警啦）

☆15 老子愿意为你身败名裂

Loki很奇怪为什么明明收工比约定的时间晚了两个小时，Thor却没有来电话催他，如果是飞机晚点或者其他不可抗力的因素，至少也会给他留个信才对。  
疑惑的同时就把电话给拨了出去，得到的只有关机的提示音。  
“怎么回事…”不安地锁上手机，Loki脚下的步伐不自觉地加快，这栋楼有七十多层，此刻电梯遇上了高峰，经停每一层只会令人心生不耐。  
Loki在三楼，走安全通道就可以很快去取车，然而这栋楼今天正好遇上检修，现在楼梯间还没恢复照明设备…  
「你快回来，Thor出事了。」  
抱着手臂在原地犹豫的人被手机弹出来的一条来自Hela的消息直接忽略了所有纠结，推开厚重的安全门抵着他最讨厌的黑暗而下，出了安全通道刚好被过去的一辆车晃了眼睛，Loki难受地甩甩头，进入大到容易迷路的停车场向那辆皮卡跑去。  
一路上他保持着格外的冷静，他不敢胡思乱想以免开错路或者多吃一个红灯，他也没敢问Hela到底发生了什么事，Loki心中只盘旋着唯一的想法，那就是只要Thor毫发无伤，闯祸还是惹麻烦，都会有他担着。  
只求千万不要是他害怕的结果。

急匆匆回到自己的公司，Hela和他的团队都在会议室，紧急加班准备着什么。  
“我先问一句，人活着？”打开会议室的门，Loki知道现在不是调节气氛的时候，但他必须得知道那个人的安危。  
“人没事。”  
“那说吧。”Loki随意拉了张椅子坐下，他悬着的心总算是放了大半，Thor这么谨慎的人，断然也不会做出违法犯罪的事，“到底怎么了？”  
“性侵。”  
“他被谁性侵了！”  
“Loki你正经一点！”Hela对他们的关系睁一只眼闭一只眼，她自然不太清楚在Loki眼中，只有别人侵害Thor的可能。  
“老板，现在的情况我们也拿不到最确切的消息。”Loki团队中一位长相颇为适合出道的青年开口化解了僵持，比起其他人，他可能会更倾向听令于Loki个人，“暂时获得的信息是Thor现在在接受调查，报警的是你今晚想签的那位…”  
“继续说，Fandral…”Loki打消了青年的疑虑，等着下文。  
“还有半个小时，全网会把照片公布出来，但是我们现在买不了，很显然这原先是设给你的局，很不凑巧Thor成了替罪羊。”Fandral转了一点电脑的角度，将那些马上会爆出来的照片呈现给Loki，“很抱歉，我唯一能做的只是让提供给我信息的这家不参与而已。”  
Loki拍了拍青年的肩，他用人的眼光还是从没错过的，以这个年轻人的相貌和头脑其实捧他进圈也问题不大，只是遗憾于Fandral天生对镜头有恐惧感。  
“你得罪谁了？就算是对家要搞你，也犯不着这么大的罪名吧？”Hela还在拨着电话试图做一些挽回，但手机从耳边拿下已是说明了此路不通，“我去趟ASGARD，毕竟还有一点情谊和股份在呢。你别想去警察局搞事情，现在所有人都盼着你去把人保释出来，这样更有话题了，你先冷静下来，暂时哪里都不要去，我们总会有办法的。”  
“我看起来不冷静吗？”Loki指着电脑屏幕上的照片，却暴露了自己连食指都在颤抖的惶恐，“拍得这么模糊，而且衣服都没脱性侵什么？我要什么保释？处理完了就该放他回来。”  
“Loki…”按住自己弟弟崩紧的肩头，Hela难得声音放得很温和，“冷静下来…我从来不知道你还会这么去信一个人…是我老了还是你傻了？”  
Hela第一次见到Thor的时候好像也问过一个差不多的问题，当时Loki想也没想就先开口认下自己的错，因为那会儿什么都不重要，利益放在第一位。  
“我没傻，也没瞎，也许真的是你老了。”  
“好，那你就听老人的话，在这里等着，我先去想办法了解一下…那个女孩子的情况。”  
Hela摇摇头离开会议室，她的理智告诉她不能有偏颇，然而情感却无条件地偏向了Loki和Thor，这确实是一场有谋划的诬陷没错，只是其中细节到底是怎么样的无人知晓，谁也不能保证一个来历至今尚不明确的助理是否会一时冲动做了错误的选择，她要抓紧时间赶在那个女孩子被控制之前搞清楚一切，用她还没有崩溃的理智，所以只能她去，Loki现在的状态除了搞砸不会有任何正面效果…

数小时前——  
Thor耐心地等着身边的女孩化妆，他没有催促也没有主动搭话，只是在翻着手机考虑点什么外卖，要堵上Loki挑剔的嘴巴自然不能随便敷衍了事的，既要热量不高还要保证口感…  
叹了口气，Thor倒是恨不得回去给他做点，以后这间楼看看能不能再弄出个小空间搞个私人厨房，以免遇上非正常的时间点连外卖都没得叫。  
“Thor？”  
轻声的呼唤叫回Thor，女孩眼里慌慌的，似乎在犹豫一些麻烦的事。  
“嗯？”  
“我的口红掉下去了，但我好像拿不到…”指了指后座狭窄的缝隙，Sofia的声音却是越来越低。  
无奈地笑了笑，Thor还以为是什么不得了的大事，比如小孩子怯场临阵脱逃之类的，只不过是寻求个微不足道的帮助而已。  
看了看位置，Thor目测他不需要下车去拿，况且跑车的后座永远都只是摆设，上个人都要先放平了前面位置才行，实在很麻烦。  
解了安全带，Thor胳膊伸进两个座椅之间去摸索那个小小的金属管，身体自然无可避免地偏移从而靠近了一些娇小的女孩。  
“找到了。”  
还尚有一丝体温的口红被Thor摸到，勾入掌心，他只要撑起身子就可以将物品归还，等着女孩补完最后一道妆，便能上楼继续纠结点外卖的事…  
“对…对不起…”  
莫名其妙的道歉让Thor费解，可这份疑惑在转瞬之间就成了防备不及的拉扯，Sofia细瘦的手臂将他带向自己，平衡感处于严重失调的男人挣扎都找不到最好的位置，他不能用蛮力伤害到小了他将近十岁的女孩，也无法胡乱伸手，不管触碰到对方的腰还是胸部都是最糟糕的…  
“你放开我，你在做什么。”没有去凶她，Thor只是厉声在质问，然而余光扫到Sofia敞开又凌乱的衣领突然让他脑中警铃大作，“你快放手，我不想对你动粗。”  
“抱歉…我也不想的…”  
无辜的眼睛里盛满了眼泪，她松开手的时候一切都成了定局，闪光灯亮眼的炽白却如同魔鬼的引灯，一道道向着他们扑来…  
女孩捂着脸痛苦异常，不知是来自心中的愧疚还是惧怕于她也难逃的曝光。  
Thor脱了外套扔在了Sofia脸上，尽管这一刻他无比唾弃自己这种圣母般的决定。  
也就十五分钟左右，因为热情狗仔的“帮忙”报警，他上了另一辆车，那可真是个糟透了的消息，也许翻翻记录，一会儿去警局接受调查还会找出之前他摔了个杯子而被指控暴力的记录。  
不过只是配合调查而已，应该去说清楚就没事了，只是可能晚饭Loki得一个人解决了。  
怀揣着最近被建立起来的乐观，Thor问心无愧地进了警局，可之后的事情似乎偏离了他的预期。他原本以为一切不过是出闹剧，为了在这个冬天挖些新闻爆料，尤其Loki公司运作在即，对手家私下交易这个没签约的新人制造点麻烦也在所难免，甚至还庆幸自己帮Loki挡了这个麻烦。  
然而随着时间一分一秒过去，事情却愈发复杂，配合调查也逐渐向着微妙的方向展开。一些不太友好的词汇，诸如“侵犯”“强迫”“交易”，开始变成询问的中心…

就这样过去了二十四个小时，Thor极力的否认并没得到信任，于是“配合调查”被申请了延长，他得不到外界的消息，也没有人来联系他，直到狼狈又精疲力尽地过去了将近三天，才终于是有个素未谋面的男人来找了他，将他保释出去。  
没有任何对于这件事的解释，没有任何说法，轻描淡写说了句可能有误会，随后冷漠地警告着Thor，这件事无论到此结束还是有后续变化，都将由他来承担后果。  
“Loki同意你们的对策了？”打开还剩一半电量的手机，Thor只看到一条提醒，在事发的当晚唯一的电话，心头抹上了不少寒意，他认为Loki至少是知道自己最怕什么的。  
“他为什么不同意，只要这件事和Laufeyson先生无关，对他的形象造不成影响，那对谁都好，我们也会尽力弥补你的损失，如果你有要求也可以开口。”  
不苟言笑的男人推了推自己的眼镜，言语中的鄙夷要大于诚意，好像这出明明是被人算计想给Loki制造丑闻的阴谋却被Thor假戏真做了一般。  
“你的意思是说，假如对方一口咬定我对她进行了骚扰…或是更严重的行为，我不该去为自己申辩吗？”  
“你当然可以，但是就像对方拿不出实际的证据一样你也没有，况且照片的说服力要更大，另外据我所知，你是有一些不太好的…嗯…”  
男人抿了抿唇收敛了一下措辞，他将“前科”换成了“记录”。  
“要是上升到更糟糕的情况呢？”  
“你是指罪名成立吗？我想事情还没有到这个地步，背后牵扯的只是利益关系，不过恕我无可奉告，今晚会有关于Laufeyson先生对此事一概不知情的声明，听说你一直受到Laufeyson先生的照顾，希望你不要横生事端制造不必要的麻烦。”  
之后这个男人还零零碎碎说了一些什么，但Thor没有听进去，他被极度失落的情绪困绞着，这种一直被忽视和利用的对冲矛盾感甚至让Thor怀疑人生——是否这个世界上，真的有那么个群体，不值得被爱，无论他们是付出是迁就，最终依然一败涂地。  
Thor被丢在大街上，三天未见的城市让他感到无比的陌生，因为捡一支口红，现在却讽刺地需要保释，多么可笑的字眼。  
漫无目的地走着，偶尔有路人在对Thor指指点点，他们翻着手机又看着他，有人面露憎恶，有人嘴角带着嘲笑…  
他并非没有在路上被回头的经历，只是那些年，他获得的目光都是羡慕与欣赏，更多的还有主动搭讪，如今却只想闪躲开，免得被Loki疯狂的粉丝冲上来凑他一拳。  
刚摆脱了巨大的债务，又有了横加的罪名，最让Thor难过的是，他克制了、隐忍了、拒绝承认，然而此刻心里的不甘和钝痛和当年得知被最爱的人欺骗是相同的滋味。  
那么是不是Loki对自己看起来用心又认真的感情也同样带着虚假…  
电话铃声暂停了他的悲观，熟悉的名字熟悉的号码，Thor魔怔般地选择了接听，或许Loki问一句你在哪你还好吗都是一种安慰。

“Thor，我现在有一个计划，你听我说，我…”  
遗憾的是Loki开口就是急切地表达。  
“我不想听，Loki…你想怎么样就怎么样吧…我生活在欺骗算计和黑暗里，你要我以一个你这种人的心态接受更糟糕的事情我做不到，但我会接受…”  
Thor在这个瞬间突然不想听Loki说话，第一次真正意义上的拒绝了Loki，只发泄出自己想表达的心情便按下了屏幕上红色的键，而后直接将这个号码拉进了阻止项。  
尝试了几次，Loki反应过来自己被设置成了拒接，骂着脏话忍下了砸掉手机的冲动，Thor一定是被公司那些该死的势利眼说了毫无人情味道的话，甚至是威胁。现在就算他用别人的手机拨过去，结果还是一样的。  
“怎么了，你也有被人甩电话的一天吗？”Fandral偷溜进来，恰好看到老板一脸吃瘪的表情。  
“你事情办好了？”  
“嗯，你说是不是真的有因果循环一说？”  
“怎么？你要写诗？”  
“啊~不不不~”摆摆手，Fandral喝着只给自己带的咖啡，感慨起来，“还记得出事那天答应我不放稿子的狗仔吗？今天我去找他，聊了几句才知道你去年差不多这个时候给过他一个独家。”  
“似乎有点印象…”Loki懒得回忆，但提到去年的这个时间线，那应该就是设计Thor前女友的那次。  
“他说不参与前几天的事就当还你那个人情，今晚嘛，大家各有所求就当扯平，说实话，很少有狗仔会喜欢做帮人澄清的事。”  
因果循环吗？  
Loki因为Fandral的一番话陷入了思考，一个狗仔尚且存有公正的信念，那么一个十九岁的小女孩呢？  
“Sofia现在是什么情况？”  
“她在酒店里，不敢出门害怕遇到记者，都是Hela去给她送点东西，原本私下和她有过接触的公司现在好像又没有签她的打算了，估计等事情平静之后她会自己回国吧…”Fandral耸耸肩，他对这个模样堪比公主的女孩也很惋惜，大好的青春很有可能就这么浪费掉了。  
“我要签她。”  
“哦好…啊？！你失心疯吗？”  
“我还要给她最好的资源。”面对Fandral的目瞪口呆，Loki也不差这两分钟去解释一番，“人在我们手里总归是好掌控一些的，如果她不是个坏心眼的孩子，谁对她好谁不计较总会明白吧？这件事的疑点太多了，明明是冲着我来希望一举搞垮我的，可是偏偏那天我没空换了Thor去接她，正常人谁会去拿一个助理撒气？制造点舆论和新闻也就差不多了吧？”  
“嗯，但现在的水军节奏都是在说你常年单身有特殊癖好所以默许了Thor对新人进行潜规则，你的公司实际是个淫窝，听着匪夷所思对吧，但那些文章估计是买了厉害的写手，说得我都快信了。”  
“模棱两可的控诉，证据不足却还不罢休，我说这上升到对Thor的私仇不过分吧？”  
“私仇？那这就超出我的数据储备了。”  
“这些你就不需要知道了，那是我和Thor的小秘密~”抢过Fandral的咖啡，Loki故作嫌弃地揭掉了盖子，喝上两口安抚一下自己说了半天的嘴，“你今晚的工作结束之后可能要回家加点班，我晚上的声明可能要有几天下不来热度，在这之后我需要你和你的团队马上给Sofia立人设，那种让人想要拼命保护的人设。”  
“你这是要搞事情？”  
“对啊，我要她自己把这件事的前因后果说出来，她现在一个人孤立无援，因为利用完她的人选择放弃她，但是同样她知道没人帮她的话，即使现在反咬一口也是石沉大海。”  
“你要用爱感化一个涉世未深的小姑娘吗？你太恶毒了！”Fandral连连摇头，“你该不会等人家全交代了之后再雪藏她吧？”  
“我是要让她为自己的行为负责，至于恶毒和雪藏嘛，我把你派去给她做助理吧！”  
“老板…有话好好说行不行…”  
“行啊，手机拿来。”Loki伸手要来Fandral的手机，输入了Thor的号码，“你去找他，盯着他，别让他出事，我把晚上的事处理完就去接他。”  
“怎…怎么找？”  
“那就看你的本事了，哄也好骗也好，就是别丢了。”塞回手机，Loki推着Fandral出门，“快去快去，做得好升职加薪少不了你的。”

当天晚上八点，Loki在ASGARD的会议室里拿着写好的稿子，眼睛在看，脑子里想得只有赶紧结束。  
“差不多了。”  
不是很熟悉的原公司工作人员催促着Loki，楼下现在都是记者在等他一个官方答复。  
Hela和保安已经就位，他们需要保证Loki不会被围堵在公司前门无法前行，同时这场所谓的声明必须要雷厉风行地开始和结束。  
“好，那就下去吧。”稿子被放在桌上，Loki理了理衣服，和工作人员一同向电梯走去。  
“你都记下来了吧，不该说的不要说，别被那些鬼抓到话柄。”  
电梯下行到了五六层，身边的工作人员仍然不忘记提醒Loki要注意言辞。  
“放心吧，绝对会是场完美的表现。”  
通透的电梯门打开，大批的记者见到他不免喧哗起来，阵仗骇人。  
面对这帮若不是保安拦着就要冲到他脸上的记者，Loki做不出任何表情，闪光灯让他眼前出现一个又一个的白色光点，连眼皮都生生发疼。  
公司团队给他写好的说辞他被迫背得烂熟，只要一口咬定他不知道自己助理和想签约的新人发生了什么就好，然后一些对于此事公式般的评价，后续等着高层的摆平控制住舆论，随着时间一天天过去，这件“Loki Laufeyson助理于车库潜规则新人”的丑闻终将会慢慢淡去…  
“Laufeyson先生，您好，请问您是否知道您的助理在当天下午有和女艺人接触的事呢？”先行发问的记者是个看上去刚刚毕业的年轻女性，衣着端庄，眼镜擦拭得一尘不染，妆容也严谨优雅。  
“我知道，是我安排他去接人的。”Loki尽量放平缓了语调去陈述，尽管他并不喜欢这种质问式的采访。  
“那您清楚他们在车库发生的事情吧？”女记者年纪不大，发问的方式却并不生涩。  
“我又没在车里安装摄像头，我怎么会知道。”  
“那对于您助理想利用他和您的关系来潜规则女艺人的事情您怎么看？”  
Loki想要开口继续回答的步骤停了下来，但他没有机会沉默更长时间，心里飞速地权衡着利弊，他一旦真的按照稿子所写，说出那最保险的方案，这件事情就会在此刻终止发酵，所有的损失将会归结到一个可控的范围内逐渐被消化，但Thor会成为什么？  
舆论和造谣的力量有多可怕呢？它是站在楼顶绝望的人身后的推手、是让溺水之人放弃挣扎的一株水草、是满心灰暗的人迈进堕落的指路灯。  
好事者也许只为了某一天专栏的不天窗而去深挖Thor的过往，他因为前女友而欠债会演变成嗜赌如命的恶徒。利用自己来吸取流量的平台会不遗余力地给Thor杜撰一篇文稿，修修改改大家合谋一下，抬自己的会把Thor贬得一文不值，黑自己的无非是再来几句“个人观点”的猜测。  
Loki目光搜寻着自己的周围，他看到Hela转身离去的背影已经能想象出她甩过头发前的无奈叹息。  
“Laufeyson先生？”  
催促声提醒着Loki已经不能再置身于一堆机器中陷入冥想，他定了定神，找到一家正在直播的媒体，也无暇顾忌来自哪家，至少那个记者的工作牌还挺正规。  
“他没有潜规则我想招揽的新人，一切都只是一场误会。”  
“那么照片和该艺人的指控您也认定是误会吗？事实也是您的助理被带去警局进行了调查。”直播中的记者挤开了问不出所以然的女青年，占据了最有利的位置，只是可恨Loki这张脸任他找遍角度，都拍不出丑态。  
“接到报案当然要例行询问和调查，调查完是场误会自然是要教育一番的嘛。”Loki向后退了一小步，他可不希望接下来的话是整张脸怼在屏幕上说，“我也有责任，提前没和那位新人打招呼，就派了我的助理去，他看起来可能是有些凶，所以产生误会的举动大概是吓到了人家，毕竟一个刚刚十九岁的女孩子从异国他乡而来，害怕自己被骗很正常。”  
“很抱歉您的说辞我觉得不能服众。”  
“是吗？好吧，我也觉得有些牵强，可是作为我的恋人，他没有理由也不需要去潜规则谁，潜我就好了，白费其他力气干嘛？”  
娱乐记者的耳朵对于“恋人”二字有着异常的敏锐，比起一个助理潜规则新人，当红明星的绯闻则更加拥有爆点。  
实时搜索立刻因为这段直播而遭到了轰炸，Loki和自己运营团队私下沟通过的爆料会在一个小时之后放出，是那天自己预定的酒店套房记录，也许就是那么凑巧，客服多要了一次入住信息，他赶着拍摄就没隐藏真实姓名，报上了自己和Thor的名字，出卖隐私是个无奈之举，却也是堵上悠悠众口最迅猛的办法。除此之外，Fandral和几个靠谱的同事做好了通稿，花重金约了几家营销团队带节奏，一是利用照片上Thor脖子的吻痕来引导网友相信他们是恋人，二是不知道哪个狗仔手抖传的一张照片里，Sofia身上竟披着Thor的外套，那么“一个试图强迫新人和自己发生关系的不法之徒怎么会顾及新人形象？”又是一大波节奏。  
“如果您所说是事实，那么您公司的新人要怎么处理呢？追究法律责任还是要求公开道歉？据悉对方只有十九岁…”  
打算离开人群的Loki因为这个问题而驻足，他需要说一点官话，既好听也能让Sofia背后的操控者放松警惕的官话。  
“人难免犯错和迷失，年轻虽然不是挡箭牌，但我们可以给她弥补的机会，而且我相信，作为我的恋人，他不会是个小心眼记仇不原谅。”  
Loki说完给了随时待命的保镖团一个示意的眼神，他不再回答任何问题，由身旁魁梧彪悍的人给自己辟开道路，现在除了接Thor回家，他什么都不想做。  
记者不会像粉丝那样追车围堵，毕竟谁也不想免费加班，还冒着风险去和狗仔抢活。  
上了车，Loki在后视镜看到了偷偷摸摸的身影，不过无所谓，今天他需要一个现成的跟拍，如果技术好一点还拥有高级的设备，就更完美了。  
电话连上Fandral，隔着通讯都能听到节奏强烈的音乐，但随着Loki的上路，吵杂声也渐渐消退，看来是换到了安静的地方。  
“人呢？”  
“喝着呢，来者不拒，你再不过来，他的裤子被人扒了我可不管啊。”  
“他的裤子被扒了我就扒了你的皮来换。”Loki挑了挑眉，他想象得出那副画面，若非事出有因，这个跑出去浪的男人是要关起来教育的，“你赶紧把账结了，该清的人清掉，我带着尾巴呢。”  
“他喝了不少呢，还请客的。”Fandral心疼钱包的声音透过蓝牙传进Loki耳朵，虽然他还是会去买单，“你走后门进来吧，正门和大厅的人太多了，不太适合你，后门我给你把锁下了，赔偿归你。”  
“我才不赔，不告他安全隐患就不错了，但这不影响你的年终奖。”  
“谢谢老板！我现在就去结账，保证你过来看不到任何碍眼的人。”  
Loki还想说点什么，就被挂断的嘟声制止了开口的打算，好像生怕他反悔年终奖一样。无聊地观察了一眼后方的车辆，Loki心里虽急，可还是降下了速度，一来担心狗仔的小破车跟不上自己，另一则，也是出于些许的愧疚吧，他需要利用偷拍的人来彻底化解这场风波，万一追车导致了事故，他多多少少有着间接的责任。  
酒吧后门还有不少空闲的车位，Loki也顾不上停得歪歪斜斜，只抬头看了看酒吧的名字，找到布满灰尘的隐蔽后门，一把拉开，步入内场寻找着那个应该已经喝得恍惚的男人。  
喝酒玩乐的区域其实设计得并不乱，每个能容纳七八个人的隔间用包着黑边的灰色玻璃墙作为分区，不过显然现在人都去了热闹的舞池，只剩下一些醉得丑态百出的人。  
抱着酒瓶亲吻的、趴在沙发扶手上睡的、啃着柠檬胡言乱语的…  
还有那个眼里满是绝望色彩正给自己倒酒的金发美男。  
Loki走过去，拿起打湿的账单扫了一眼，清一色的“失身鸡尾酒”，花样繁多，直接就是个混搭派对。  
“怎么了？因为我打算利用你就来自杀了？看来你也不是不爱我啊…真高估你了。”  
“你们决定怎么安排我了吗？”  
Thor揪着身前人的衣领，酒后的手劲难以控制让Loki踉跄地跌进沙发，靠着一只手撑着扶手才没完全摔在Thor身上。  
“其实比起来，就算是坐牢，也要比欠债强太多了…”Thor凑近身上有着好闻香水的人，一时间竟委屈得鼻子发酸，他在这里买醉消愁，邋遢又狼狈，然而Loki还是那个耀眼的明星，穿着得体，精心搭配着合适的味道，“如果老板你执意要我去认那个事，我认…以后…你养着我就是了…”  
Thor眼里红红的，对着Loki的唇伸出了舌尖，描绘得极为诱惑：“反正我也玩不坏…对吧？就当我感谢你帮我清掉…嘶啊…”  
强烈的刺痛让Thor的酒都醒上了三分，温热腥甜的液体一部分流进了他口中，还有一部分沾在Loki齿间。  
“如果不是现在有人在拍，我真的想直接给你两个耳光。”粗暴地拽起衣衫不整的男人，Loki给他合上牛仔外套的衣襟，用只有Thor可以听到的音量说得坚决却没有太多的情绪起伏，“我就是身败名裂，也不会让你给我承担一点责任，我不管你现在脑子是不是做主，但你给我听着，就算真的有那么一天，我会让你和我撇得干干净净。”  
混合的酒精冲刷着Thor的思考能力，他不知Loki何出此言，之前的男人都那么明白地告知了他，现在不是应该已经满网络地铺开“Loki Laufeyson与潜规则一事无关，均是其助理个人行为”的新闻了吗？  
“你不是想通过我来撇清自己吗？”  
Loki面对还一无所知的男人叹了口气，心疼又后悔地为他擦去唇边的血迹：“我错了，我这几天只想着怎么不让你承受这份委屈，就忽略了公司派去的人，他们只把你当做我的助理，一定对你说了很多不好听的话。”  
听不明白Loki话里的意思，Thor忍着头晕摸出手机，接连点错了几个APP才找到了对的那个，刷新了数次才看到占据了所有热搜的关键词，只是手机的电量难以支撑视频播放和查看留言，但即使是用他现在混乱的大脑去猜，也知道会有大规模的脱粉现场。  
“这样你会完蛋的。”  
“如果我完蛋能换你对我以后掏心掏肺，也值啊。”Loki皱眉想了想，又觉得不对，“你怎么能这么说你老公，我还是有很多真爱粉的，他们爱的是我的才华和实力，怎么可能因为我谈恋爱结婚就不要我啊。”  
“后果你比我清楚，别装…”  
“最坏的结果不过就是从零开始而已，我不会这么惨，而且你会因为我要重新奋斗就抛弃我吗？”  
Thor摇头。  
尽管没有言语，没有感动地投怀送抱，Loki却已经为了这个否认的动作而心中雀跃，明天之后无论是被原公司退股、封杀还是一些要求他单身的合作项目赔偿，那也都是新的篇章了。  
他比Thor想象中的更爱Thor，也比自己想象中的更爱Thor，但是他从明天起只会迎难而上逆风而行。  
除了爱情，还有生活，他要给自己爱的人最好的，永远不要因为现实的残酷而降低了爱情的质量。  
“回家吧，酒醒了之后我和你慢慢说。”

扶着走得摇摇晃晃的人到后门，Loki却发现上了把新的锁，这种地方就为了避免客人逃单不顾安全吗？他发誓明天就去举报这间说不定还会兜售摇头丸的酒吧！  
无奈只有从前门绕行，好在今天来了个很红的DJ，客人都跟着音乐嗨得忘乎所以，Loki也是趁乱挤出了酒吧，尽管还是会有人对他侧目，但晃眼的灯光给人带来了太多不确定因素。  
走出门外就感到脸上落下了水珠，看来幸运的不只是有火爆DJ做掩护，连天气也来帮忙清理了闹市夜晚本应拥挤的街道。  
可为了一条爆炸新闻的狗仔却是风雨无阻的，转进巷子之前，Loki终于是被穿了一次性雨衣的人举着手机拦下，他不理，就跟着，口无遮拦地冒出一个又一个问题。  
“你们真的是恋爱关系吗？还是只为了掩盖性侵丑闻做的戏？”“据说你的助理在之前卖过淫啊，你怎么会选这样的人当助理？是有什么把柄在他手上吗？”“去年初的时候还有你和某位新人演员的绯闻被压下去了，怎么现在就移情别恋了吗？”“打算等风波过去就宣布你们分手的消息吗？”“嘿，说两句啊！”  
Loki忍无可忍地抓住肆无忌惮的跟拍者手腕，他不愿意做这种恃强凌弱的举动，但那些污秽的言语着实点燃了他近来所有的怒火种子，不顾对方夸张的惨叫，Loki用了很大的力气直至狗仔受不住疼痛而丢了手机，随后被Loki踢进了车流，碾压的粉碎。  
“如果回去还想写得了我打人的稿子，就赶紧滚。”松开表情扭曲的人，Loki带着Thor转身时没客气地狠狠用肩膀撞了对方一下。  
“你明天要上头条了…”Thor的语气软绵绵的，掩盖了他完全不赞成Loki这样做的坚决，“打人的丑闻，而且会流失更多的粉丝…你自己公司的股票也…”  
“闭上你那张现在除了叫我操你什么都不该说的嘴！”拉开副驾驶的门，Loki将人推了进去，那个变态不堪入耳的话他是听不到吗？  
“……那快回去做你该做的事吧。”  
意识到了Loki生气的原因，Thor也不慌乱，他有一个晚上的时间来让Loki忘掉刚刚那个猥琐狗仔带来的不愉快…

浴室待得时间过长，热气就越慵懒，环绕着难以散去，瓷砖上挂了密集的水珠，所有的玻璃制品也都蒙上了白雾。  
Loki从背后抱着Thor，偶尔咬咬他的肩，套弄着Thor性器的手也逐渐发酸，自己埋在醉酒人身体里的欲望刚刚得到解放，正等着它自己疲软出来，顺道带出浓白的液体。  
“难受…Loki…不要弄了…”一晚上灌进肚子的全是酒，Thor混沌的意识里残存的唯一理智就是不能射，否则他会憋不住排尿的欲望，“你先出去…去床上等我…”  
“不要。”指腹捻刮着性器顶端柔软的部分，Loki甚至觉得一只手不够玩，还加上了另一只手去揉男人脆弱敏感的睾丸，力道控制得极限，既想强迫Thor射精，又不至于捏痛这个可怜的部位。  
压了压嗓子，Loki刻意端起声音，用低迷磁性的话语诱惑着还试图坚持的人，眼前红得发烧一般的耳朵他也自然不会错过品尝的机会。所以在他的折磨下没多久，被他拥着的男人还是颤抖着腰射得一塌糊涂。  
“你快放手…”掰着Loki的手指，Thor小腹的酸涩到了无法忍耐的地步，  
“有什么关系，等你老了生活不能自理的时候我还是要伺候你啊…提前学习一下嘛~”Loki的歪理又是那么永远难以挑出毛病，把一切羞耻的事都扭曲成理所当然，“乖，憋尿真不是什么好习惯，严重的话会肾脏发炎的…”  
“你先出去啊…我还不知道你有这种癖好…”  
“你不讲理，Thor…”放开了已经软下来显得可怜兮兮的阴茎，Loki伸手在水下冲掉了残留的精液，转而贴上Thor的小腹，“你难道在公共场合的厕所里也要别人出去才行吗？我的助理这么大牌？为了别人不看自己，竟然要单独使用卫生间？”  
“这完全不一样好吗？”  
“哪里不一样了？别人能看我不能？”趁着Thor回答自己话的空隙，Loki顽劣地用力按了按手下的肚子，“别害羞了，你知道我不达目的不会放弃的…”（燃烧我的卡路里）*  
在Loki软硬兼施的捉弄之下，Thor最终还是满足了Loki的恶趣味，之后匆忙将人撵出了浴室，自己在里面多待了二十分钟，待这阵羞耻感平复一些才出去，然而等着他的人在卧室门口就已将他拦截，连关灯的机会都不给他，开始了新一轮的纠缠。

欲望在床上织成密不透风的网，将那两个交合着的人越缠越紧，各自身上都留着对方的吻痕，但很显然，Loki身上的那些规则而轻浅，种下印记的人是温柔谨慎的。  
然而这个温柔的男人从喉结一侧到胸口下方，所有的吻痕都深得发红发肿，右边的乳头似乎更讨Loki欢心，被吮吸得饱满挺立，足足比遭到冷落的另一边大了一圈。  
Thor却还是难以满足，抓过Loki的手细细舔湿了每一根手指，期间Loki想搅弄他的舌头，他也只是顺从地配合，难以启齿的呻吟带着隐忍倾泻在Loki的指尖，随后握住那只手贴上他敏感的腹部。  
他那一片都有着异于常人的敏感。  
不管是被Loki发掘的腰窝和肚脐、深如两条小沟壑的人鱼线，还是耻骨那一圈，被轻轻碰一碰就立刻会让他眼神迷离，像这种情欲过载的时候更是主动扭腰贴合。  
“摸摸它…Loki…”  
两只手一同覆上了Thor的阴茎，硬得发烫。  
“别急，让它自己出来…不可以这么不矜持…”  
抽离了手，Loki俯下身子虏获了Thor的嘴，舌尖一点点湿润了双唇，Thor平时擅长接吻的舌此刻因为酒精而麻木笨拙，但他可以确定的是Loki纠缠得他很舒服，相比较自己酒后高温的口腔，Loki的舌头凉凉的，他们亲吻过的次数已经无法去计算了，但他似乎从没和Loki说过自己很喜欢，这个男人的嘴唇薄薄的却很柔软，舌头的形状也是尖尖小小的，吻不赢他就作弊，闪躲着然后去舔他的上颚，痒痒的很快就能勾引出他的快感。  
“嗯…Loki…”  
Thor唇上一阵微妙的酥麻传来，之前在酒吧被咬破的地方没有预警地遭到了Loki舌头的攻击，刺痛已经没那么明显，忽略不计的疼成了调动快感的情趣，让Thor不由自主地绷紧了全身，包括他的屁股。  
尝到甜头的人自然没空搭理，Loki专注地吻着Thor，总在吻得投入之时去触碰他口腔、唇上的各处敏感，耍着心机感受每一次内壁的收缩。但这似乎远远不够满足Thor，起初还带着些羞耻忍受总撞不到位的空虚感，然而一次次的快感骤升骤离让Thor再也容不得羞耻心的压制，主动摆起腰迎合Loki的律动，手也不再压抑地抚摸着Loki，从大腿而上，一只手停在胯骨上暗示性地揉捏着，希望Loki再用力一些，另外那只手却没有终止抚摸，绕过最近肌肉还算成型的腹部，接着是远远不如自己的胸肌、优雅不失锋利的锁骨…  
这般自觉的诱惑Loki哪里还能坚持住早就在崩溃边缘的温柔，撑起身子压过Thor的双腿向着胸口的位置，狠狠地操干起正紧紧吸附着他阴茎的小穴，每一下都重重地顶在前列腺上。  
“嗯…慢…Loki…啊…啊…”  
Thor被剧烈的快感冲刷着理智，几乎从没有过的放浪呻吟也逃离了束缚冲口而出，夹杂着喘息和难耐的呼唤…  
“…Loki…？”  
又一次从快感的高峰被拽落，Thor睁开眼睛迷茫地问着突然停下不动的人。  
“原来你叫床这么骚的…？”  
“酒…酒喝多了…”Thor偏过脸急促地呼吸着，他今天实在是有些浪得过头，Loki  
先前还温柔一些的时候他竟然觉得完全不够。  
“我要给家里打个酒柜…”握上Thor的性器，Loki缓慢地套弄着，同时缓慢却深入地刺激着咬紧自己的内壁，“不肯把你自己交给我就灌醉了再上…”  
磨人的慢速让Thor难受得喉间发酸，可这个带他在高潮边缘一次次徘徊的男人就是顽劣地不给他个痛快。  
“你要是不行，我们就换个姿势，你躺着别动…”按住还在挑逗他的手，Thor双腿圈住了Loki的腰，干脆让他不要继续动。  
“下次换你坐上来扭腰。”  
拍拍缠住自己的腿，Loki担心再捉弄下去，Thor会失去做爱的乐趣，本能驱使他哄起恋人，哄着Thor又张开了腿，自己低下身子去亲了亲泛红的膝盖，如他保证的那般卖力着，用强烈的快感将Thor推向高潮的云端里…  
酒未清醒的人在有些漫长的高潮中射得恍恍惚惚，好像肚子和大腿上除了自己的精液还有另外一个人的，热烫的液体分不清到底是谁的，唇边被抹上了就舔舔吞进去，那堆鸡尾酒的后劲大概是因为这次的高潮全部上来了，Thor还端着的羞耻心渐渐被控制大脑的酒精驱逐，他在断片之前唯一的记忆只剩下自己靠力量的优势按住了Loki，和Loki来了次69，然后把人舔硬了之后强行坐了上去…  
而后半夜睡醒吐得直不起身被照顾了一夜的事，Thor在清醒在之后完全都不记得了，床头放着保温杯和纸条，还有一颗药。  
「如果头很疼就吃吧，能忍就别吃了，还有力气出门的话就来公司，我必须要先去上班了！另外记得找我的名牌穿，你现在和我一样是公众人物了~全世界最爱你的Loki」  
其实发个消息给他就好的事情，Loki却偏偏选择了这么肉麻的方式，今天正式步入了冬季，Loki成为了带给他冬日里第一抹温暖的人。  
翻身下床，腰和腿并没有想象中的那么酸痛，头发身体也干干净净的，Thor进了浴室，洗漱用品和剃须刀都放在了直接拿取的位置。  
刷着牙，Thor去了厨房翻翻冰箱，离中午还有一些时间，不如自己做点东西给Loki带去吧，算算给他当助理的时间也挺长了，放他一个人去忙，估计那个人还是会崩溃…  
Loki公开了恋情，不计后果地给了他安全感和清白，那么作为恋人，自己必须在现在这种不稳定的时期和Loki站在一起，一起撑过各种难关…

 

*写完那句不达目的不放弃我脑子里全是燃烧我的卡路里，放心放心，本子里不会写这个括号的～～

大结局和番外都会在本子里，请各位耐心等待。


	16. ☆16 、Pick me up

Loki一直说过，他是个幸运的人，尽管这是种投机取巧并且不太公平的天赋，但人生在世活一回，凭什么不能拥有。  
“潜规则”风波在他公开恋情之后的两个月内逐渐平静了下去，颜值和人气不能陪伴一个演员一生，然而才华和实力却可以。  
他的恋情让人气动荡，公司初运营也免不了不顺，但这些都是不痛不痒的插曲，实力是Loki的底气也是底牌，脱粉的影迷兜兜转转还是觉得自己爱过的那个男人是最好的，人家就算不恋爱，也不可能是自己的男朋友嘛，幻想破灭是需要一段时间的低落做缓冲的，可当理智归位，看惯了一张张Loki和助理恩爱甜蜜的照片，还能怎么办？  
祝福完了之后继续宠着呗。  
女友粉变妈妈粉说到底地位还得到了提升对吧？  
况且Loki依然是没有让他们失望的存在，抛开偶像光环，正视他的演技才发现这个人到底被流量坑害了多少年。加上不计前嫌地捧那个迷途知返的新人，还予以重用，世界上到哪里去找这么好的偶像！  
只是他们并不清楚Loki的大度实则是对人性弱点的利用。  
举目无亲的年轻女孩被利用者抛弃他却捡了回来，合同漂漂亮亮的，签约的内容也诱惑至极，分成公司七成她三成，约定一年内捧红她。  
最好的资源、最招人喜欢的人设、Hela亲自挑选的经纪人、一个聪明帅气的助理。  
所以没多久，被当做公主对待的女孩最终卸下了心防，原原本本地告知了“潜规则计划”的来龙去脉——诚如Loki所料，那两个记恨着自己和Thor的人沆瀣一气联合了他们投资的小娱乐公司威胁了Sofia.  
但事情的背后，却着实让Loki背脊发凉。  
当Sofia将装在密封袋内的东西交给Loki的时候，Loki才切实地体会到了Fandral的那句“因果循环”。  
一小袋海洛因，一瓶致幻剂和两颗催情药。  
“我没有想到你的助理会在狗仔围上来的时候将他的衣服给我，让我不会那么难堪。”Sofia深深地呼吸了良久，有种如释重负的轻松，“这些东西上都会有那两个人的指纹吧？另外我还有一份他们威胁我的录音，如果你需要，我愿意去做证人。”  
随后Sofia也没再隐藏起她的临时变卦。  
“当时的计划是上你的车，将这包东西丢在你的车上，虽然来接我的人不是你，可他们似乎并没有意图让我停下计划，我也说不上来哪里不对劲，就觉得他们很着急地连你的助理都想要陷害很可疑，我尽管害怕，但怎么想那都有点逻辑不通，也担心会惹祸到自己身上，所以最后我扔去后座的是一只口红…”  
“你的家人还好吗？”Loki一时难以平复他的心情，如果真的是自己去接她，恐怕现在的自己已经在牢里了吧，然而更令他汗毛倒竖的却是万一这个小女孩心狠一点，这个袋子里的东西足以害了Thor一生，是哪怕他散尽千金也无法挽回的后果。  
“你的签约金足够我给他们换了新家和新的电话。”  
“你放心吧，只要我还在这个圈子里，我保你有个美好的前程。”

之后的事情，一切都有条不紊，两封律师函送到了那一男一女手中，Loki甚至懒得露面，全权交给了代理律师和雇佣的私家侦探，该有的罪名一项不少，最后听说是都判了刑，但他没把这个当做炫耀庆祝的事去告诉Thor，这两个人渣是死是活，都不再值得出现在Thor的生活里，哪怕只是提一嘴都觉得扫兴。  
况且现在已经是三月了，Loki将婚礼定在了五月，公司要忙、婚礼要忙，他哪里还有时间去聊一聊两个卑鄙肮脏的人。  
今天还是个重要的日子，他被提名了最佳男演员，此刻结束了红毯正在忙乱的后台做着造型，离典礼开场只剩不到半个小时，关机之前却又进来了一个陌生号码——倒是一件开心的事。  
他之前定制的婚戒因为尺寸不对需要重新制作，这会儿人家亲自给送到了公司，他却不在，然而无法脱身的当下，Loki只能让对方将东西交与管理部门送进他的办公室，等典礼结束自己再跑一趟了。  
应该还能赶得上Thor今晚的聚会。  
生活和工作都步入了正轨，Thor的魅力让他很快交到了很多新朋友，Loki说自己获奖是十拿九稳，就借着庆功宴的名头让Thor去办了场聚会，把该叫的人都叫上，等着他载誉归来一起狂欢。  
实则是他要去求婚，尽管Thor不在乎也不喜欢这种没必要的仪式，但他就是想要给，想要把这个男人所有失去的宠爱都补上。

盛典的内容前后要有三个小时，奖项也很多，Loki既是无聊又要嫉妒有的同行都带着伴侣而来，但镜头给到他的时候，永远都是认真并且期待的样子，就算他脑子里想的是今晚求婚之后回家的各种限制级画面。  
最佳男演员又称影帝的奖项永远都是在临近结束的时候才会颁，颁奖的人是去年的影帝，Loki和这人不是很熟，所谓有过的一次合作也都是分开拍摄，不过他们公司这些年可没少和他抢资源，否则这个奖去年就该是自己的了。  
无奈听到自己名字之后，Loki只得理理西服，在或欣赏或不甘的眼神中走向舞台聚光的位置，和那个日后也会是竞争对手的男人来了个热情的拥抱，几番调侃之后接过那座奖杯，舞台和话筒才留给了他一个人。  
前半段的词都是写好的，该感谢的都感谢一通，尤其是他的粉丝他的影迷，但是后半段，Loki却不想按照稿子所写感悟一些心得。  
“我想我可能需要感谢一下我的助理，对没错，现在是我恋人的那位，说出来你们可能不信，要不是当时为了追他听了他的建议，我可能就要错过这么好的剧本了。”  
即使是最佳男演员，Loki的发言也依然有限，于是他奢侈地将剩余时间留给了结尾的内容，“最后，我一定要在这里通知各位一件希望你们能为我感到高兴的事。”  
这通常是个需要卖关子等待互动的环节，然而Loki却压根不打算拿这个事作秀，径自开了口。  
“我要结婚了。”

可想而知，在他结束典礼回公司的路上，网络应该已经不知道是该先恭喜他拿奖还是先祝福他要结婚了。  
今晚的公司已经空无一人，只在大厅留了灯，Loki趁着夜色将车停靠在了路边，想着只上去拿个戒指前后不过五六分钟应该不会有那么巧遇到勤劳加班的交警来贴罚单。  
抬头看看这栋玻璃全做成墨绿色的楼，投入了自己十年的全部心血，虽然还是少不了多方的入股和投资，但有朝一日自己肯定会是它真正的主人。  
乘着电梯上到顶楼，期间偷空看了一眼实时热搜，不知道是哪个小可爱把“Thor Odinson 身材”和“Laufeyson夫夫日常虐狗”给推了上去。  
隔着屏幕都能感受到的甜蜜和Thor一个人被拍到的高清美照，Loki连连摇头认为有这帮专业技能满点的粉丝在，狗仔差不多可以另谋出路了。  
从办公室的桌上取走礼盒，Loki边播着Thor的电话，又折返回电梯门口，他的手机本来就快没电了，刚刚又奢侈地看了高清晰的照片，现在猛然想起自己还不清楚今晚他们在哪里办聚会。

“需要我去接你吗？”Thor拿着电话走到俱乐部门口，避免开里面的吵杂环境，“恭喜你啊，我们刚刚可是直播看你拿奖的。”  
“实至名归好吗？那我对你说的话都听到了？”声音里都带着骄傲，Loki更多的还有一份期待，“现场公布喜讯，你怎么也要叫声老公来听听吧？像我这么优秀…操…！”  
“怎么了，Loki？”  
“电梯门打不开了…”  
电话里传来Loki在钦按键的声音，和越来越急促的呼吸。  
“我去找你，报警系统还能用吗？”Thor感觉到这个怕黑的人有点慌乱，自然也跟着着急起来，“电梯里灯还亮着吗？”  
“你…你别过来了，我已经报警了…一会儿就能过去…我…”

电量终于是坚持不住那百分之一的容量，屏幕一黑，断掉了Loki仅剩的光亮。  
其实那个报警的系统根本也已经失去了作用。  
黑暗狭小的空间很快让Loki心跳得不再正常，他试着强行扒开电梯的门，然而主观的心理因素控制着他，双手起了冷汗，也克制不了愈发强烈的颤抖，力气消散得无法聚拢。  
怎么就偏偏摊上这么个矫情做作但是犯起来实在难受甚至会昏过去的毛病？  
绝望地又拍了几下毫无反应的报警按钮，Loki被一层高过一层的困厄感笼罩着，都不再有心思去想明天要怎么投诉承包电梯的那家公司。  
所有的动静在这种时候都会被无限放大给犯病的人，通风口的微弱杂音和偶尔闪烁的光线都成了联想的最佳灵感，Loki说不上真的很怕鬼，他更恐惧的是身处这种空间里的无助和束缚感，即使明明没有逼仄到难以行动转身，也没有任何东西压制他。  
同时袭击他的还有各种压抑的情绪，甚至包括自卑和抵触。  
Loki靠着电梯一角坐下，无法握紧的双手却不去松开那个盒子，他依赖着那两个代表羁绊着彼此的物品带给自己一些安定与勇气。  
早知道他就不要去逞能了。  
死要面子生怕Thor嫌弃他结果在这里受罪，还不如正好借此机会开诚布公顺便撒个娇…  
看来今晚的求婚计划是要搁置了。  
另一边，Thor挂上电话，心里却是怎么都不得安宁，讲道理，这根本就不是什么大事。  
走回包间的一路，总有一些片段和画面在他脑中回闪。  
Loki家里全都是透明的设计，他喜欢开着灯睡觉除非自己在他边上，他很怕黑尤其讨厌一个人做电梯，在自己公寓的时候洗澡都开着门…  
以及那个圣诞节的早上，自己刚离开床，怕影响Loki睡眠特意拉上了窗帘关起门，结果Loki反而很快就起来了…  
好像每一次乘坐电梯的时候，Loki都会有意无意地离他很近…  
有的人害怕尖嘴动物，有的人没办法看着鱼，深海恐惧严重的人面朝大海都会感到呼吸困难…  
“他不会有幽闭恐惧症吧？”Thor手搁在包间的门把手上，最后还是没有推开它。  
他得去一趟。  
就算Loki只是单纯的怕黑。

喝了点酒的关系让Thor放弃了开车，一路向着公司的位置走，在道上碰见了空闲的出租车才拦了上去，不想原地等待耽误去找Loki的时间。  
刷卡进了公司，只有前厅还象征性地留了灯，也没个人值班，他就知道这种时候就算报了抢修，也不会有人来得及时。  
一路上为了确定自己的想法，Thor打通了Hela的电话，问Loki是不是有幽闭恐惧症。  
Hela确实很意外在谁都不曾提过的情况下Thor会这么问。  
“小时候他拍童装广告的时候要待在一个盒子里然后从里面像个礼物一样跳出来，结果那天现场突然断了电，所有人都忙着恢复设备和保存镜头，就把Loki给忘了…”  
“Hello Kitty的广告吗？”  
“这你也能猜到？”Hela一方面歉意这个广告是她儿时幼稚想要Loki去拍导致，另一方面也欣慰自己弟弟找了对的人。  
“我们聊天的时候他说过一次讨厌这个没有嘴巴的猫。”  
上前去拍了拍电梯厚重的金属门，Thor庆幸电梯停在一楼才发生了故障。  
“Loki？你要是还有意识就说句话。”  
呼吸困难的人在幽闭的环境里意识也很模糊，听到熟悉的声音Loki心里为之一动，有惊喜也有酸楚，无奈他此刻的状态有点极端，想开口回应却连嘴巴都张不开。  
门外的男人虽体验不了这种病症，但Loki既然连回他话都做不到显然是不太好。  
Thor不是个冲动的人，现在却没有任何冷静或等待的耐心，深呼吸了一口气，暴力地沿着门缝向着两边分开，手臂和脖子的青筋全部暴起，直到足够挤进他一条胳膊，再分了力量冲着一侧使力，无法再自动伸缩的金属门就这样被Thor一点点全部打开，前厅的光打进来，让这个空间不再局限。  
坐在角落的人脸埋进了膝盖和臂弯里，西装一边的衣袖已被苍白的手指揪出了深深的褶皱，而另一边之所以完好无损，是因为Loki手中紧紧拿着的海蓝色方盒，绣在丝绸带子上的LOGO一眼可见是最出名的戒指品牌。  
“Loki…”半跪在额角都是冷汗的男人身边，Thor摇晃着不愿抬头的Loki，“没事了，你别怕了。”  
“你…会不会嫌弃我是个病人？”Loki的呼吸还难以平复，但他还是抬起头来，他的脸色现在应该差到了极点，“万一我老了得了什么不治之症，会拖累你。”  
“不是都说祸害遗千年吗？而且这算是病吗？”  
Thor拿下Loki手里的盒子，扯掉捆绑得精致的丝带，两枚一模一样的戒指还带着令他咋舌的价格标签，插在绒布的凹槽里。  
“我怕祸害你啊。”  
“那你就不该在两年前的晚上走那条会蹭了我车的巷子。”取出两枚戒指，Thor将其中小半号尺寸的那枚套上了Loki还冰凉的手指，“结婚吧。”  
没有玫瑰和红酒，也没有眼泪和歌声，甚至连灯光都谈不上，就这么个门都被破坏的电梯里，Thor带着一点酒气，Loki还惊魂未定，没有惊喜没有仪式感的求婚出现得却找不到不合理。  
“是Hela告诉你我有幽闭恐惧症的？”  
Thor为自己戴上婚戒的动作完全剥夺了Loki的乐趣，然而人还没彻底缓过劲来，Loki也没有讨价还价的余地。  
摇摇头，Thor扶起了因为空间被释放而一点点好转的人：“仔细回忆了一下从认识你到现在的一些小细节而已。”  
走出公司的大门，Loki的症状终于是彻底得到了解除，但他还是佯装虚弱地赖在Thor怀里，非要被搂着才肯往已经被贴了罚单的车边过去。  
“那你回忆一下我是哪天爱上你的？”揭下边缘都没撕整齐的罚单，Loki还没打算上车，他提出的这个问题有些无赖。  
“你穿着我衣服录节目的那天晚上。”Thor面对着Loki的惊讶，继续说了下去，他知道Loki马上又要问什么，“至于我，应该是你想辞退我的那个早上。”  
“应该？”Loki抓到了话里的漏洞，有些费解。  
“你说要辞退我的时候，我第一想到的不是失去了工作，而是心里很空，另外你真的觉得我是大意才被你强上的吗？”拿过Loki手里的罚单，Thor将它放进了自己口袋，免得这个大忙人会因为忘记而摊上更麻烦的处理，“找人来代驾吗？我喝了点酒，你这会儿状态还不稳定吧？”  
“那我们就先醒会儿酒吧，你都和我求婚了，那个聚会就别去了吧。”  
违停的跑车边上，Loki借着醒酒的名义和那个自己在杂乱拥挤小巷里捡来的男人吻得难舍难分。  
这个久到巡逻交警不好意思路过的吻，化解了他们荒唐的相遇，沉淀了两年的曲折，从这个吻开始，定义他们的余生…

同年的五月，在一场高调又奢侈的婚礼之后，他们回到了生活，和最普通的伴侣无异。  
工作、亲吻、约会。  
每一个休假的旅行都成了那个五月被行程搁置的蜜月。  
他们去了46个国家，202个城市，留下了3700多张合影，从盛世美颜到白发苍苍。  
他们吵过11次架，大闹过3次，1次是Loki认错道歉，1次是Thor，还有1次他们用掉了1盒安全套，最终0次离婚。  
漫长的六十年婚姻却也因为各种各样的插曲而变得生动、充满回忆，虽然有人要先离去，但留下的人并不孤单，他还有时间去回顾一番这段从一而终未曾有遗憾的故事…

2079年的深秋，临海的别墅门口，一对三十多岁的夫妻带着可爱的女儿正和撑着拐杖的老人告别，老人满头银丝染不进一根黑发，尽管灰绿色的瞳孔已被时光侵蚀得有些浑浊，但他身形依旧修长挺拔，相较寻常的九十岁老人，算得上很健康了。  
“和爷爷说再见。”  
“Loki爷爷再见，下次来可以见到大爷爷吗？”稚嫩的奶音还咬不清楚每个发音，三半的幼童依依不舍离开老人的怀抱，大眼睛里还有着遗憾。  
“嗯…那我帮你给大爷爷打个电话问问什么时候回来好吗？”  
小孩子总是好骗的，一颗糖果一句谎言就能让他们开心很久。  
送走了他现在还能勉强抱一抱的小孙女，Loki让管家自己去忙，他活得不再那么精致，但依然像个老绅士一样风度翩翩。  
上了楼回到原本该属于两个人的卧室，将拐杖斜靠在桌前，Loki坐下得缓慢，即使常年保养也依然被岁月侵蚀的手拉开抽屉免不了吃力。  
现在科技更发达了，他甚至不需要触碰电子产品，就可以写写画画自己所想。  
可是他老了嘛，留一点固执的习惯不去进化也没人责怪他了对吧？  
笔记本很厚了，锁线的地方也松动了挺久，纸张泛黄得厉害，不过没有受潮还不太影响上面的字迹。这个笔记本算算要有六十年了，他们婚礼当天，当地的一对老夫妇所赠，也是那天他写下的第一笔，尽管内容不怎么有深度。  
说起婚礼，当天Thor可是真他妈的好看，金发背梳着，身披巴厘岛的阳光耀眼夺目，被某个喜欢上网又剧透的当红偶像做了个九宫格传到了ins和Twitter，他一个出道十多年，在娱乐圈叱咤风云至少六七年的超级明星，结果在当天的搜索量没有超过Thor，而且他的词条都是什么？  
“为Loki的屁股祈祷。”“请金牌助理善待我家Loki！”“Loki巴厘岛婚礼，有种嫁了女儿的感觉QAQ”…  
和以前没公开时候的词条天差地别，现在不单身了，粉丝的画风简直急转直下放飞自我，Thor平时帮他看网评的时候甚至收到过“我已经对你脱粉了，现在你助理才是我的真爱”这种留言。  
年轻时将他视为偶像的粉丝们，现在算算，也差不多和他一样到了颐养天年的时候吧？  
Loki弯起嘴角，笑容里尽是回忆，他今天想记录点什么。  
可在纸上写着，又划去，再写，再划去，重复了几次深感乏力，索性丢下笔，也懒得收拾起日记本。  
午后阳光温暖，一个老年人需要有例行的午睡，Loki缓缓地进了被窝，在窗外吹进的轻柔秋风中闭目养神。  
窗帘与清风大概是有些好奇这本老旧的日记，于是他们合作着开始随机地翻阅这些泛黄的纸张，想看一看都有些什么故事。

2019.5.3  
真的到了结婚这天还挺紧张的，但是我今晚一定要把那个骚货操哭出来。

2019.12.24  
今天是和Thor确定恋爱关系的两周年，可我买了一套情趣西服给他…不知道医院的WIFI信号怎么样…

2020.6.2  
人生中第一次跳舞，不是交际舞，是真的偶像团体的舞啊，那个亚特兰大来的舞蹈老师是魔鬼吗？我的膝盖到现在还肿着，今晚必须要让Thor在上面扭腰给我看…

2027.3.19  
我终于是彻底转型了，其实年轻的时候能做个偶像也挺不错的，这次的剧本是Thor亲自给我挑的，期待。说起来他今年也要四十了，但脱光了为什么还是看上去那么年轻？

2048.5.5  
退休了有一段日子了，家里养了一只金毛狗，一只孟买小黑猫，一只咬我也不疼的仓鼠。Thor想养蛇，但是蛇要吃的东西有点挑，于是就算了，我想养蜘蛛，不过也因为吃得太恶心放弃了。我们现在有统一的计划，领养个孩子。

2051.1.1  
新年的礼物是个孩子，才两岁多，生下来就被抛弃在了医院门口，仅仅是一个微创手术就可以解决的先心病而已，不过没有关系，从今天起你就会是最幸运的宝贝，你那残忍的父母就让他们见鬼去吧！

2077.10.3  
一个人生活的第一周，没有什么是习惯的，好运伴随了我一生，也没有吝啬Thor，九十岁，没有绝症没有意外，一个人能够“老死”，不枉是桩幸事。可现在无论睁着眼还是闭着眼，始终萦绕在心头和脑海的，还是这个老东西临走前拉着我的手，唯一也是最后一次说了句“我爱你”。  
你说说你，这句早在我把你从酒吧拉出来的那个晚上就该说的话，非要憋到这个时候才说，我看你就是想让我悲伤过度直接和你一起走，但你大概是不清楚祸害遗千年啊。

2079.9.29  
我比你走得晚，但你放心，我这两年过得还不错…  
Amber今天还问大爷爷去哪儿了…  
我爱你…  
算了，下辈子再见。

清风腻了，撇弃了窗帘，薄纱不再被掀起，日记本最后十多张的空白也停下了翻页。亦如一个人短暂的数十年人生，从开始到结局，有出发的起点，终点却不是那么容易预测，留下的字迹成了一种安静的诉说，或许有留白的遗憾，因为没有写满最后一页。  
可那就是人生不是吗？  
到了该停下的地方，即使远方还有风景，但那已经不再是自己的旅程，回首遥望，走过的所有明媚、风雨才是一幕幕不负此生的篇章。

 

Loki恍恍惚惚间闭上眼睛，只想小憩奈何熬不住沉重的睡意，他今天好像有点太累了。  
梦境回转，一切又好像来到了几十年前。

他才二十一岁，还不算红，头发因为角色的关系剪得短了一些，正被化妆师补着妆，身后的工作人员则在帮他夹好麦克风。  
今天他有个外出采访的工作，手里的卡片上写着各种奇怪的问题。  
“尽量找有镜头感的人去问。”Hela给他理了理衣领，不放心地嘱咐着自己调皮的弟弟，不盯两句，他搞不好找个婴儿去问“你觉得多少钱能让你快乐？”  
被提前训了话，Loki也只能放弃作妖的快乐，在商场里搜寻着适合上镜的人，虽然今天是周末，可真的要找一个相对出众的人还是挺难。  
“嘿，那边那个怎么样。”跟拍的摄影师在拍全景的时候捕捉到了一个身影，赶紧告知还在茫然的小明星，“靠着扶手喝咖啡的那个。”  
“嗯～还是你有眼光。”Loki顺着看过去，那个戴着墨镜的短发男人少说一米九，握着咖啡杯的手戴了三枚戒指，衬衣风骚地只扣了最下面几粒，似乎是在等人，“快快快，别放跑了。”  
摄影师扛着机器追了一路Loki，停下来的时候喘到怀疑人生，当即决定要多锻炼身体。  
“你好，打扰一下，采访你可以吗？”  
“不可以，我约的人已经在门口了。”男人站直了腰，他确实如Loki猜测的那般高。  
“那就问一个问题吧，一分钟都不需要。”Loki不想放这个完全符合上镜标准的人走，只好耐下性子商讨，“看在你今天这么完美的份上。”  
“好吧，你都这么说了…”男人抬腕看看表，“不过我真的有事，只能一个问题。”  
“好。”Loki随手抽了一张卡片出来，照着去念了，“如果现在给你一个增加五厘米的机会，你要把它加在哪里？不许回答钱包的厚度和国家版图。”  
“你心里吧。”  
说完男人被响起的手机催促着，只能和Loki抱歉地打了招呼匆匆离开。  
“……被撩到的感觉是怎么回事？”Loki完全可以确定自己心跳加了速，但还不等回过神，就发现了令他生气的一幕，“你的摄像机最好给我解释一下！”  
“刚刚追你过来不小心给关了…”  
“也就是说，什么都没拍到？”  
“对…啊…对不起对不起…我请你吃蛋糕，别打我…”

沉睡的老人嘴角带着安详的笑意，有些爱情，或许早已注定了。  
惊鸿一瞥因为模样的改变和时间罅隙而遗忘了几年，但最终，这颗爱情的小种子还是飘零累了、扎根了，随着他们陌路的重逢而得到了浇灌与呵护。

随后盛放。


End file.
